Phantom's Requiem
by megaguy2222
Summary: "Whirlwind Hell Diving Slasher!" One second. One second was all it took. In that moment, Yuya Sakaki died. AU from episode 37. Formerly a collab with Romadrox8975. Rated for dark scenes. No lemons. Oh, and keep in mind that any reviews from Chapter 20 to 25 are listed one chapter later than they should be in the review section of the site due to a deleted chapter.
1. Loss

Phantom's Requiem

Chapter 1

Loss

"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, attack! End this Duel! Whirlwind Hell Diving Slasher!" The majestic white dragon flew high into the sky, spinning to create a powerful aura of wind above itself, then began its descent toward the ground at high speed. Its target: Yuya Sakaki, who stood in its path in a still, trancelike state, unmoving, even as it was getting closer. Yuto broke out into a sprint, intending to push Yuya out of its path. However, just before he could reach the other boy, Clear Wing collided with him, sending Yuya flying across the park. In horror, Yuto forgot about the Synchro Duelist he'd been fighting just minutes prior and rushed to Yuya's side to make sure he was alright. Holding his doppelganger, Yuto realized that Yuya had been grievously injured from the blast, and Yuto's chances of making it to the hospital the boy's friend from Fusion was at in time were slim to none. There was nothing he could do. He hadn't felt this helpless since Ruri was taken from him so long ago.

Yuya tiredly opened his half-lidded eyes. "Yuto, before I go, there… are some things I need… to tell you."

"Don't talk like that. You'll be fine." It was a lie. He knew it was a lie. _Yuya_ knew it was a lie. _Yuya_ knew he would never see another sunrise. _Yuya_ accepted it. Yuto was the one who refused to accept the truth. Not Yuya.

"First, I've never been… able to say it until now, but… I'm thankful… you saved Yuzu from Shingo and his gang back then. Second, I want you… to have this. It's my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Just remember… to always use it to… keep everyone smiling. And finally… Tell… Yuzu that I love…..." Before Yuya could finish his statement, the light faded from his eyes, and his body began to dissolve into particles of light.

Yuto sank to his knees, open palms outstretched on the pavement. Steel grey eyes empty, facial expression blank, except his mouth, hanging half-open from a combination of shock and disbelief. He'd lost comrades on the battlefield. But _they_ were carded. _They_ might have a chance to come back. Now… Before everything went black, he could hear Yuzu's voice calling out for her lost friend. Silence.

* * *

He woke up in a girl's bedroom, ceiling overhead. He turned to the left, and saw Yuzu sitting at the bedside. He gently sat upright, rubbing his head, before getting out of the bed and standing in front of the girl.

"You're awake."

"How long was I out for?"

"Almost 6 hours."

"That long? How did I get here, anyway? The last thing I remember is dueling the Pawn of Fusion in the park. His dragon attacked for the win. Everything after that's a blank."

"I carried you here. But I have a question for you now. Why were you dueling him? And why do you think he's your enemy?"

"Before I can get into the details, there are some things you need to know first. This world, the one you call your home, isn't the only one. There are four dimensions that exist. The one we're in now is called Standard. I am from one of those other worlds, the Xyz Dimension. Ours was a peaceful world. We knew nothing of war or conflict. We dueled simply because we enjoyed it. Then the warriors of Fusion, another of the four worlds, arrived. Your friend Sora is from that dimension. Their attack was brutal, merciless. We were unprepared. Their Duel Disks were capable of turning people into cards. I lost some of my closest friends to them. Ryoga, Rio, Kotori, Tetsuo. All gone because of them. And then they took Ruri. The Pawn of Fusion is the one who took her from me. So I'll never stop. I'll get Ruri back. And then I'll make Academia pay." At this point, Yuto was incapable of holding back the tears flowing down his cheeks. He had balled his hands up into fists out of anger and sorrow. Pressing his nails into his hands to the point that they began to bleed.

"So Sora was…" Yuzu had a sinking feeling that she knew why Sora had been sent to Standard.

"He was probably sent here to test out the defenses of this dimension. That's why I'm going to stay. I won't let what happened to me happen to anyone else."

Yuzu walked over to a table in her room. "Then you'll need this."

Yuto's eyes widened in shock. "That's…"

"Yuya's deck. Yuya was in the Maiami Championship, so it would be suspicious if he suddenly disappeared. So, at least until we find him, you'll have to act in Yuya's place. Tomorrow, we'll have a duel to help you get accustomed to Yuya's style of dueling, but for now, you should be heading back to Yuya's house. The sun's coming up. It'll be bad if you're not there when Yoko gets up. Come on, I'll walk you. Besides, I need to give you a few pointers along the way."

* * *

Approaching the house, Yuto quietly entered. If there was one positive to have come out of the invasion, it was that he had become very good at stealth. Making his way up to what he assumed was Yuya's room, he couldn't help but notice all of the circus-themed decorations that littered the room. He climbed into the bed, closing his eyes, despite knowing that sleep would not visit him that night. Climbing out of the bed upon hearing Yuya's alarm, he tried not to trip over anything, making his way down the pole.

A woman in what appeared to be her late thirties greeted him as he came down.

"Good morning, Yuya. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm alright, Mom. Just didn't get much sleep last night." 'Mom.' Never would Yuto have thought that such a familiar word could sound so wrong.

A look of concern appeared on her face. "Are you alright? You sound stressed."

"No, it's nothing. What's for breakfast?"

"I figured you'd want pancakes, so I already made some. By the way, what's with the hair?"

"It's just a new look I'm trying out. May I have some pancakes, please?"

"Of course." Yoko set a plate in front of him that Yuto conservatively estimated to be around half the size of his body. He idly wondered how big of an appetite Yuya must have to eat all of these. Regardless, he managed to down about a third of them before reaching his limit. It was a welcome change from the rations he and the other Resistance members were forced to eat, but after living off of said rations for so long, Yuto simply didn't have the stomach to finish them.

"I'm sorry for not finishing my pancakes. I'm just not very hungry. May I be excused? I also need to go to Yuzu's house to practice for the upcoming tournament matches."

"Alright. Be safe, and make sure you're back before dark."

"Yes, ma'am. Goodbye."

* * *

"So, you ready to get started?"

"Let's do this."

"Alright, but there's something you should know before we start this. This will be an Action Duel." Yuzu smirked at her opponent.

"Action… Duel? What does that mean?" Yuto raised an eyebrow in confusion. Suddenly, a robotic voice emanated from his Duel Disk.

"_Generating Action Field: Crossover."_

Yuzu then snapped her fingers, as a sphere of cards above the field were scattered across the field.

"_Action Cards dispersed."_

"Duelists locked in battle!" Yuzu began.

"Kicking through the air alongside their monsters, they storm through this field!" Yuto continued, almost as if instinctually.

In unison, they chanted, **"Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling! Action…" **

"**DUEL!"**

_**Turn 1: Yuzu**_

_**LP: 4000**_

_**Hand: 5**_

"I'll start! Since I control no monsters, I can summon Aria the Melodious Diva (**ATK 1600**/DEF 1200/LV4) in Attack Mode! And since I have a Melodious Diva on the Field, I can summon Canon the Melodious Diva (ATK 1400/**DEF 2000**/LV4)! Next, I'll set one card face-down, and end my turn."

_**Turn 2: Yuto**_

_**LP: 4000**_

_**Hand: 5**_

"It's my turn! Draw! With my Scale 1 Stargazer Magician, and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale! I can summon monsters Levels 2-7 simultaneously! **Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light which illuminates those fallen! Pendulum Summon! Level 4, The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm! Level 4, The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor! And the dragon with dichromatic eyes! Level 7, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"**

Yuzu was shocked. "You just Pendulum Summoned on your first try! It took Yuya hundreds of duels with Gongenzaka just to do it once!" Yuzu then noticed something different about Yuto. Her eyes widened. Gone were his steel grey eyes and perpetual frown, replaced by red ones and a smile she knew all too well.

"It can't be… Yuya?!"

"Ladies and gentlemen! The fun has just begun!"

**To be continued.**


	2. Return

Phantom's Requiem

Chapter 2

Return

"Ladies and gentlemen! The fun has just begun! Now watch as I use Cloven Helm and Fragile Armor to build the Overlay Network!" Yuya began to recite the Dark Rebellion's summon chant, however, Yuzu noticed that his voice had become a mixture of both Yuto and Yuya.

"**Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon **(**ATK 2500**/DEF 2000/RN4)**! Battle! Odd-Eyes attacks Aria the Melodious Diva! Aria's ability may prevent its destruction, but you'll still take the damage! Spiral Strike Burst!"**

_**Yuzu LP: 4000 - 900 = 3100**_

"**Next, Dark Rebellion will attack Aria! Go! Revolt of the Lightning Disobey!"**

_**Yuzu LP: 3100 - 900 = 2200**_

Yuya's voice began to fade as Yuto's eyes reverted to their normal grey color. **"I end** **m**y turn by setting one card face down."

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 4000/0**_

_**Yuzu LP/Hand: 2200/3**_

_**Turn 3: Yuzu**_

"It's my turn! I Draw! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card Polymerization! Using Mozart the Melodious Maestra in my hand and Canon and Aria on my field, I Fusion Summon! Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir (**ATK 1900**/DEF 2000/LV7)! Bloom Prima gains 300 ATK for each monster used for its Summon (**ATK **1900**-2800**), and it can attack twice per turn! Bloom Prima, attack Odd-Eyes!"

_**Yuto LP: 4000 – 300 = 3700**_

"Now, attack Dark Rebellion!"

"I activate my face-down! Phantom Knights' Wing! Dark Rebellion gains 500 Attack Points, and it can't be destroyed this turn (ATK 2500-3000)!"

_**Yuzu LP: 2200 – 200 = 2000**_

"I set one card face-down. That's all for now."

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 3700/0**_

_**Yuzu LP/Hand: 2000/1**_

_**Turn 4: Yuto**_

"It's my turn! I Draw! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card The Phantom Knights' Hidden Treasures! By banishing all Phantom Knights Xyz Monsters from my Extra Deck, I can draw cards until I have 6 cards, however, I must banish my entire hand, the top 10 cards of my Deck, and all but 3 monsters from my Extra Deck at the end of this turn. In addition, you gain Life Points equal to half of my Life Points, and I'm allowed to draw 2 cards instead of 1 each turn." A skeletal gateway appeared behind Yuto, opening its doors as light shined out of them, illuminating the field. As the light subsided, the doors once again closed, but not before being encompassed by a dark aura.

The steep cost to the card's activation made Yuzu's eyes go wide. "All of that for 6 cards?! That's insane!"

Yuto narrowed his eyes in response. "Then I'll just have to make them count. I activate the Spell Card The Phantom Knights' Battle Plan! By paying half of my Life Points, I can summon a Phantom Knights monster from my Deck, and it can attack directly this turn, but I can't attack with another monster this turn." A map with miniscule drawings of blue flames released a mist which swirled around Yuto as his Life Points dropped, rising above his head and reshaping itself into a silhouette of The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm (**ATK 1500**/DEF 500), gaining its color and appearing on the field.

_**Yuto LP: 3700 / 2 = 1850**_

"I attack directly with The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm!"

_**Yuzu LP: 2000 – 1500 = 500**_

"Next I activate The Phantom Knights' Veil, followed by The Phantom Knights' Revolt! The Phantom Knights' Veil allows me to target a monster on the field, and, until the end of this turn, it is unaffected by other card effects. I choose Odd-Eyes! Revolt requires me to halve my Life Points, then all monsters on the field without "Xyz Dragon" or "Phantom Knights" in their names are banished, but Odd-Eyes is protected by The Phantom Knights' Veil. Finally, Revolt keeps me from attacking next turn." Odd-Eyes was engulfed in a spectral aura as a ring of blue fire appeared around the field, erupting into an inferno which incinerated all of Yuzu's monsters.

_**Yuto LP: 1850 / 2 = 925**_

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn, which means The Phantom Knights' Hidden Treasures negative effects occur. First, I banish all of the cards in my hand. Next, I banish the top 10 cards from my Deck. Then, I banish all but 3 of the monsters in my Extra Deck. Finally, you gain Life Points equal to half of my Life Points." The gate behind Yuto opened once again, creating a vortex of dark wind spiraling inward, sucking in all of the banished cards, closing once again. Suddenly, the doors burst open, releasing a torrent of shadows which engulfed the field, restoring Yuzu's Life Points.

_**Yuzu LP: 500 + 463 = 963**_

_**Turn 5: Yuzu**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 925/0**_

_**Yuzu LP/Hand: 963/1**_

"Then it's my turn! I draw! I activate the Spell Card Miracle Melodic Fusion! By banishing Melodious monsters from my Graveyard, I can Fusion Summon! I banish Canon, Aria, and Bloom Prima to Fusion Summon Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir (**ATK 1000**/DEF 2000)! Bloom Diva, attack Dark Rebellion! When Bloom Diva battles, you take the damage I would've taken and your monster is destroyed!"

"I won't let you destroy Dark Rebellion! I activate the Trap Card The Phantom Knights' Last Resort! We both choose 1 of our monsters on the field, negate their effects, send all other cards on our Field to the Graveyard, our monsters battle, and we both take the damage! Dark Rebellion! End this Duel! Revolt of the Lightning Disobey!" Yuzu began running, hoping to grab an Action Card that could reduce the damage, resulting in a win. Leaping up to one of the platforms, Yuzu managed to grab one, activating it.

"I activate the Action Spell Damage Destruction! Until the end of this turn, all damage I take is halved!"

"That won't save you! After Last Resort is activated, no other Spell or Trap effects can be activated for the next 3 turns! It's over!"

_**Duel Result: DRAW**_

**To be continued.**

* * *

Review Response Corner

_CAD270895's Review: i love this story more please_

**My Response: Here ya go. :)**

_Arianna1998's Review: This is good cannot wait for more updates_

**My Response: As they say, speak the name of the devil and he shall appear.**

_DestinysTacos's Review: NOOOOO! DAMN CLIFFHANGERS! PLEASE! PLEASE CONTINUE THIS!_

**My Response: It's been continued.**


	3. Conquer

Phantom's Requiem

Chapter 3

Conquer

'_So this is it? The Maiami Championship. It still feels wrong that I'm here instead of Yuya. Even if I'm they think I'm Yuya, it still doesn't change the fact that I'm not.' _

Yuto erased those thoughts from his mind as he walked inside. Waiting in the arena was his opponent, Isao Kachidoki. Yuto didn't know much about him, other than that he was known to be ruthless in his duels, and that he was a Fusion user. From what he'd seen of LDS Fusion users, they appeared to be less skilled than the occupying force in the Xyz Dimension. However, he knew that that was no reason to let his guard down. One mistake could cost him; the war made that much clear to him. Locking eyes with his foe, he ignited the blade of his Duel Disk.

"This Duel's outcome is already decided. Let's just get this over with."

"You're right. I'm going to win this match."

A computerized voice cut in. _"Generating Action Field: Bamboo Battleground."_

Yuto and Isao began to chant in unison with the crowd. **"Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! Action… DUEL!"**

_**Turn 1: Yuto**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Isao LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

Yuto narrowed his eyes. "It's my turn! Using the Scale 2 The Phantom Knights of Cracked Armor and the Scale 8 The Phantom Knights of Forgotten Lance, I set the Pendulum Scale. I Set one monster face-down in Defense Mode and end my turn. Next, I Set two cards face-down on the field and end my turn."

_**Turn 2: Isao**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 4000/0**_

_**Isao LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

"Then it's my turn. Since you control a monster and I control no monsters, I can Summon Hayate the Earth Star (**ATK 2100**/DEF 0) without a Tribute. Hayate, attack his face-down!"

"The monster you attacked was The Phantom Knights of Weathered Shield (ATK 0/**DEF 2300**)!"

_**Isao LP: 4000 – 200 = 3800**_

Isao scowled. "I'll Set one card and end my turn."

_**Turn 3: Yuto**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 4000/0**_

_**Isao LP/Hand: 3800/4**_

"I Draw!" Yuto's eyes widened when he saw what he'd drawn. It was Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. It was at that moment that everything went black.

* * *

As he regained his focus, Yuya realized that he was Dueling Isao Kachidoki, the Duelist who savagely defeated Yaiba the previous day. It was strange, he could've sworn he'd been Dueling Yuzu, not Isao. Looking down at his Duel Disk, he realized that the one on his arm wasn't his. Continuing to look himself over, his realization made his blood run cold. It wasn't his body. It was Yuto's.

'_What's going on? How did I… What happened?'_

A torrent of images began to run through the boy's mind.

'_Whirlwind Hell Diving Slasher!' Synchro..._

'_Don't talk like that. You'll be fine.' Yuto…_

'_I'm thankful…' Me…_

'_My Odd-Eyes…' Did…_

'_Keep everyone smiling…' Did I…?_

'_Tell Yuzu…' Silence._

'_Did I… die?'_

Yuya broke out into a cold sweat as thoughts raced through his head faster than a bullet train. Before Yuya could register any of them, he remembered that he was still Dueling. Putting on a fake smile, he took a bow.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The fun has just begun! Now, as you can see, I have The Phantom Knights of Weathered Shield on my field, and my current Pendulum Scales are 2 and 8. Which means that I can summon any monsters between Levels 3 and 7 simultaneously! I Pendulum Summon! The dragon with wondrous dichromatic eyes! Level 7! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Battle! Odd-Eyes (**ATK 2500**/DEF 2000) attacks Hayate! Spiral Strike Burst!"

Isao steeled his gaze. "I activate a Trap! Earth Star's Rigidity! Until the end of this turn, Hayate can't be destroyed by battle or by card effects!"

"Maybe, but you'll still take the damage! And since your monster is above Level 5, Odd-Eyes' effect doubles the damage you take!"

_**Isao LP: 3800 – 400 (x2) = 3000**_

"I'm ending my turn!"

_**Turn 4: Isao**_

_**Yuya LP/Hand: 4000/0**_

_**Isao LP/Hand: 3000/4**_

"Draw! As I control an Earth monster, I can Summon Tenma the Sky Star (**ATK 2100**/DEF 0) from my hand without a tribute! Next, I activate Polymerization! I fuse Hayate and Tenma to Fusion Summon Idaten the Conqueror Star (**ATK 3300**/DEF 2200)! Battle! Idaten attacks Odd-Eyes!"

Yuya looked down at the Duel Disk, thinking that maybe one of Yuto's face-downs could help. Tapping the one on the left, Yuya could only hope. "I activate a Trap! The Phantom Knights' Fog Blade! Your monster can no longer attack, and its effects are negated!

At the sight of the card, Yuya recalled his own Duel with Yuto. _'So if that was Fog Blade, the other card is…'_

Yuya was shaken out of his thoughts as Isao countered the play. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Roar of the Conquering Star! Your Trap's activation is negated and destroyed!"

Yuya tapped the other face-down. It turned out that his hunch was correct. "Then I'll activate another Trap! Booby Trap E! It can copy the effects of a Trap that was previously activated this turn! I choose the Phantom Knights' Fog Blade!"

"Then I'll Set one card face-down and end my turn."

_**Turn 5: Yuya**_

_**Yuya LP/Hand: 4000/0**_

_**Isao LP/Hand: 3000/1**_

"Then it's my turn! I Draw! I Summon Performapal Silver Claw!" Yuya's consciousness began to fade. Felling as though he was half-awake and acting on instinct, Yuya Overlayed Silver Claw and Weathered Shield. He could barely register another voice melding with his own. What he didn't realize was that the voice was Yuto's.

"**Formed from pitch-black darkness to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! I Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Appear! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon **(**ATK 2500**/DEF 2000)**! Dark Rebellion's effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, one Level 5 or higher monster on your field loses half of its Attack Points, and Dark Rebellion gains those Attack Points! Treason Discharge (DR ATK 2500 - 4150) (Idaten ATK 3300 - 1650)! I detach another Overlay Unit! Treason Discharge (DR ATK 4150 - 4925) (Idaten ATK 1650 - 825)! Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Idaten! Spiral Strike Burst! And Odd-Eyes doubles the damage! Reaction Force!"**

_**Isao LP: 3000 – 1675 (x2) = 0**_

_**Duel Result: WIN (Yuya/Yuto)**_

* * *

Yuto's eyes snapped open. He felt as though he'd been in a semi-conscious state, but everything since Drawing Odd-Eyes was a blur. Looking around, he saw the displays above the stadium proclaiming him the victor, but he didn't remember how he'd won. Just that he apparently had. He heard footsteps approaching from behind. Turning around, he found himself face-to-face with the son of the man whose forces had reduced his dimension to a barren wasteland filled with despair. Reiji Akaba.

**To be continued**

* * *

Review Response Corner

_Ulrich362's Review: Interesting, very interesting. You've caught my interest._

**My Response: Glad I could do that for ya.**

_CAD270895's Review: more please_

**My Response: Who d'ya think I am? Robin Williams? Nah, just kidding. Here ya go.**

_Odd Eyes Dragon's Review: Can someone update another book this one been on top for like two days now_

**My Response: Well, I'm afraid I can't do that if I don't know which fic you're referring to.**

_Anime100's Review: This is truly interesting to read; please update very soon. Poor Yuya in chapter 1_

**My Response: Thanks! And yeah, Yuya got the short end of the stick here, but, someone had to.**


	4. Reiji

Phantom's Requiem

Chapter 4

Reiji

Yuto didn't know why, just that Reiji Akaba had approached him after his Duel. He'd been asked to come with Reiji to the Leo Corporation building. Sitting in his chair in front of the monitors, Reiji pulled up the security footage of the night Yuto Dueled the Pawn of Fusion.

"Yuto, what do you make of all of this? First, you Dueled that Synchro Duelist, then Yuya was injured from one of his attacks, then he vanished."

Yuto glared at Reiji. "How do you know my name?"

Reiji adjusted his glasses before replying. "An associate of yours. Shun Kurosaki. He came with you to this dimension from Xyz to investigate possible ties to Academia, correct?"

"Yes. After the invasion, we were researching the other dimensions for connections to Academia. We eventually found out that the name of the Professor, Academia's leader, was Leo Akaba. When we found out that he had a son in Standard, we decided to come here to investigate. However, after my Duel with Shingo, I understood that there was no connection with Fusion. Shun wasn't convinced, though. Eventually, I came across Sora. He challenged me to a Duel, and if he won, Shun would give him a rematch. Yuya arrived during our Duel, then shortly after that, the Pawn of Fusion appeared. We Dueled. I lost. And then Yuya vanished. However, recently, I've been having these… blackouts, for lack of a better word. After I drew Odd-Eyes when Dueling Kachidoki, everything went black. After that, everything's a blank."

"Then you should have a look at this." Reiji began the playback of Yuto's Duel with Kachidoki after having drawn Odd-Eyes.

* * *

"_Ladies and gentlemen! I have Pendulum Scales of 2 and 8, which means I can Summon any monsters that are Levels 3 to 7 simultaneously! I Pendulum Summon! The dragon with wondrous dichromatic eyes! Appear! Level 7! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"_

* * *

Yuto's eyes widened. "That voice. It can't be. That's Yuya! But how is he..."

"I believe it's possible that you may have absorbed Yuya, after that Duel. It's strange. It appears as though Yuya dissolved into thin air after being hit by that attack. The only items recovered from the scene were Yuya's deck, recovered by Yuzu, and his Duel Disk and pendant, both recovered by we of the Leo Corporation. No body was ever found at the site. Speaking of Yuya's pendant, however…" Reiji reached into one of his pockets, taking the pendant out and placing it in the other boy's hands.

"I believe that you should keep it. If my theory is correct, and you did somehow absorb him, then this pendulum now belongs to you. I do want to know, however. What do you plan to do once this conflict with the Fusion Dimension is over?"

"I vowed to take revenge on Academia and save Ruri, and nothing will stop me from reaching that goal. However, some of the survivors of the invasion also became fearful of Dueling following the attack. I'm going to use Yuya's Entertainment Dueling to teach them how to smile again."

"Entertainment Dueling? May I ask why?"

Yuto clenched his fists. "I let him die. I'm not about to let his dream die with him. Though I'd be lying if I said that those were my only goals. I'm going to make the Pawn of Fusion suffer for taking Ruri. He's the one person that I will never forgive."

"That reminds me. I believe that you may be after the wrong person."

"What are you talking about?"

Reiji narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure that the one who captured Ruri was the Synchro Duelist? Consider this. You've already met two other people who share your face. That is, Yuya and now this Synchro Duelist. Yuya is from this Dimension. This new Duelist is from Synchro. How can we be sure there isn't someone else who looks like the three of you from Fusion? Perhaps he's the real culprit here."

Yuto then recalled that the Pawn of Fusion had also mentioned Yuto having taken something from him. But he didn't know what that could've possibly been, as they'd only ever encountered each other once before that night. The more he contemplated it, the more he realized that Reiji may be right. That he'd been chasing the wrong person the entire time. Recalling that night, he remembered the wicked smile of his doppelganger just before he vanished. Yet the Pawn of Fusion had never displayed anything even remotely similar. Before he could open his mouth to speak further, one of Reiji's employees informed them that the opening ceremonies for the Finals of the Maiami Championship were starting in a few minutes, which they'd both need to be present for. Returning to the arena, Yuto walked to one end of the line of Duelists who'd qualified for the Finals. However, before leaving, Reiji handed Yuto a blank Xyz Monster card. When asked why, the CEO responded simply by saying that Yuto would know why when the time was right.

Nico Smiley began to introduce the finalists after explaining the special rules for the Finals. Yuto just tuned out the introductions. It didn't matter whether he knew the Dueling styles of these competitors or not. He had a mission. And he'd stop at nothing to complete it.

**To be continued**

* * *

Review Response Corner

_Ulrich362's Review: Nice, Yuto taking on Isao gave the duel a much different feel than his match with Yuya. I have to say if things keep going like this it'll be an amazing fic. Of course with Reiji Akaba approaching Yuto I have a feeling things will be a bit more complicated. Awesome chapter, looking forward to the update._

**My Response: Thanks! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

_Slimslam's Review: don't lesson to odd eyes he/ she's not worth it great chapter can't wait for the next Done and Done Bring On The Next_

**My Response: Ignoring someone like that seems like a pretty rude thing to do, but I'm glad you enjoyed!**

_Anime forever love's Review: Keep the amazing story going_

**My Response: Will do! :)**

* * *

**Now, normally, I would end things after the Review Response Corner, but in the original submission for this chapter I forgot to announce this. I created a Discord server for this fic, so if you want a place to discuss it or mostly anything, really, come on in (copy/paste the link, remove the spaces, and hit enter.)**

** disc ord . gg/ smH VA8g**


	5. Dennis

Phantom's Requiem

Chapter 5

Dennis

A hooded youth walked through the Ice Field, surveying his surroundings. "So this is the Standard Dimension? It's not quite what I imagined, but it won't matter soon, anyway. It'll end up like Heartland soon enough, anyway. After all, prey never escapes its predator." A sinister smile appeared on the boy's face. "Now, let's find this Yuzu that the Professor tasked me with capturing."

* * *

Yuto still couldn't decipher the new monster that Reiji had given him. It was strange enough that it was a Rank 7 Xyz monster needing two Level 7 monsters, something that would be nearly unusable on its own, its effect felt like a slightly upgraded version of Dark Rebellion, yet not to the level of Dark Requiem. Yuto began to read the card's text aloud. "_Once per turn (Quick Effect): you can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card; until the end of turn, halve the ATK of an opponent's monster, also this card gains ATK equal to the difference, also gain that same amount of Life Points. This card cannot be destroyed the turn you activated this effect. _Why was I given this? Reiji should know that, other than Odd-Eyes I don't have any…" Realization dawned on him. "Level 7… Monsters. It's impossible. How could he have known about that card? The Phantom Knights' Possession. It allows an Xyz Monster on the field to treat its Rank as having a Level to that of another monster on the field. Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion are the keys to this new monster. He knew that I didn't have the materials by themselves, and was challenging me to come up with a solution to the problem. But even that may not be necessary, now that I have these. Xiangke Magician and Xiangsheng Magician. They act like a two-card version of Possession. Xiangke can change Ranks into Levels, and Xiangsheng can increase or decrease the Xyz Monster's new Level. Meaning I have two ways to summon this card." Yuto was snapped out about his Duel Disk announcing that a Duel was about to start. Looking around, he saw two other people standing across the bank of the lava river. Their clothing reminded him of Isao. Their stances were those of warriors. There was no doubt about it. They were from the same school as Isao.

The taller one spoke first. "I am Ken Umesugi, and the Duelist next to me is Makoto Takeda. We challenge you to a Duel. Ante up your two Pendulum cards. We will jointly wager Pendulumstatue Purple Shield and Pendulumstatue Purple Sword."

_**Turn 1: Yuto**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

Yuto locked his gaze. "Fine. If you win, you get these. Xiangke Magician and Xiangsheng Magician. I'll take the first turn. With my Scale 3 The Phantom Knights of Clad Shoulders and Scale 10 The Phantom Knights of Rugged Guard, I set the Pendulum Scale! Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light which illuminates the souls of the fallen! Pendulum Summon! The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor (ATK 100/**DEF 2000**)! Next, I Set one card face-down. That's all for this turn."

_**Turn 2: Takeda**_

_**Yuto Hand/LP: 4000/1**_

_**Takeda LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Umesugi Hand/LP: 4000/5**_

Takeda spoke next. "Then I'll Draw! Using the Scale 5 Pendulumstatue Purple Shield and Scale 11 Pendulumstatue Purple Sword, I set the Pendulum Scale! I Pendulum Summon! Tsumuji the Earthwind Star (**ATK 2200**) and Arashi the Skywind Star (**ATK 2300**)! Battle! Tsumuji attacks your Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor!"

Yuto closed his eyes. "Predictable. I activate a trap! The Phantom Knights' Wing! Until the end of this turn, Fragile Armor can't be destroyed, and it gains 500 attack points."

"Then I'll activate Polymerization! I fuse Tsumuji and Arashi! The wind shall blow! The storm shall run wild! The surging god of destruction shall descend! Fusion Summon! Appear, Fujin the Breakstorm Star! I end my turn, and Fujin's effect activates, so you take 500 damage for every Warrior on the Field!"

_**Yuto LP: 4000 – 1000 = 3000**_

_**Turn 3: Umesugi**_

_**Yuto Hand/LP: 3000/1**_

_**Takeda LP/Hand: 4000/1**_

_**Umesugi Hand/LP: 4000/5**_

A smile spread across Umesugi's face. "My turn begins! I Draw! Using my partner's Pendulum Cards, I Pendulum Summon! Todoroki the Earthbolt Star (**ATK 2100**) and Senko the Skybolt Star (**ATK 2400**)! Then Purple Sword increases their ATK (Todoroki ATK 2100 – **2300**) (Senko ATK 2400 – **2600**)! Todoroki attacks Fragile Armor!"

"I activate The Phantom Knights of Rugged Guard's Pendulum Effect! Once per Duel, by sending a card to from my hand to the Graveyard, I can end your turn." Umesugi scowled.

Takeda grinned. "But Fuijn's effect deals you 2000 damage since there are 4 Warriors on the Field."

However, a clown-esque creature appeared in front of Yuto, and his Life Points didn't decrease.

A voice from above rang out. "I know it's been a while, Yuto, but I didn't think you'd gotten this sloppy!"

Yuto looked to where the voice was emanating from. A small smile graced his features. "Dennis."

**To be continued**

Review Response Corner

_Ulrich362's Review: Yup, definitely enjoyed this chapter. Reiji did seem to be a bit of an exposition dump to Yuto but I guess it's better to get all of the explanation out of the way now. Though I am curious about a few things, first of all what will end up happening during the Battle Royale since I assume Yuto would recognize a certain monster from his time in the Xyz Dimension. Second, what was that card Reiji gave Yuto? I have two ideas but I'm not sure either one makes much sense (Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon shouldn't be in Reiji's possession and I doubt it would be Dark Anthelion Dragon but it could be.). There's quite a few interesting things coming very soon. Amazing chapter, looking forward to the update._

**My response: Here's another chapter to enjoy. Also, I'm gonna answer questions in sequence, kay?**

**1.) Yes, he was an exposition dump, eh? Though either way, the Yuya reveal would've happened with Mieru a while later, regardless. And since I have an entirely different reason for the Lancers to enter Synchro, Yuzu will not be the one to let the audience... I mean, Yugo, know about Yuri, who actually cameos in this chapter.**

**2.) I suppose the wording was somewhat misleading. The card isn't _really_ blank. Y'know how in the anime, sometimes they'll blank/shadow out a card to conceal its identity? Yeah, that's what this is. And no, it's not Odd-Eyes. You are correct, that would make no sense. But maybe the card text I had Yuto read (hint hint) will give you a clue as to what it is.**

_Slimslam's Review: I was just say that he's rude and you don't need to lesson to him sorry if I came out rude and a great chapter once again can't wait for the next Done and Done Bring On The Next_

**My response: Okay, I guess? I also feel as though I may have sounded condescending in the last response. My apologies. Also, glad you enjoyed. Also also, here ya go.**

_Guest's Review: __Chapter five_

**My response: Chapter five.**


	6. Anthelion

Phantom's Requiem

Chapter 6

Anthelion

"I activate The Phantom Knights of Rugged Guard's Pendulum Effect! Once per Duel, by sending a card to from my hand to the Graveyard, I can end your turn." Umesugi scowled.

Takeda grinned. "But Fuijn's effect deals you 2000 damage since there are 4 Warriors on the Field."

However, a clown-esque being appeared in front of Yuto, and his Life Points didn't decrease.

A voice from above rang out. "I know it's been a while, Yuto, but I didn't think you'd gotten this sloppy!"

Yuto looked to where the voice was emanating from. A small smile graced his features. "Dennis."

Dennis leapt to the ground, smiling. "Since an effect was activated that would inflict damage, I can Special Summon Performage Flame Eater (**ATK 1200**/DEF 1600) from my Hand! Now, what do you say we finish this?"

_**Turn 4: Dennis**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 3000/1**_

_**Dennis LP/Hand: 2000/5**_

_**Takeda LP/Hand: 4000/1**_

_**Umesugi LP/Hand: 4000/4**_

"Here goes! I Draw! I Summon Performage Hat Tricker (**ATK 1600**/DEF 0)! Next, with these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Performage Trapeze Magician (**ATK 2500**/DEF 2000)! That'll be all for now!"

_**Turn 5: Yuto**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 3000/1**_

_**Dennis LP/Hand: 2000/4**_

_**Takeda LP/Hand: 4000/1**_

_**Umesugi LP/Hand: 4000/4**_

"Then I'll Draw! I activate The Phantom Knights' Selection! I discard a card from my hand and send the top 5 cards of my deck to the Graveyard to draw 3 new cards! Next, I Pendulum Summon The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm (**ATK 1500**/DEF 500) and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! (**ATK 2500**/DEF 2000/PS: 4)! Next, I Overlay Level 4 Fragile Armor and Cloven Helm! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (**ATK 2500**/DEF 2000)! Next, I activate the Phantom Knights' Possession! Dark Rebellion's Rank is treated as having a Level equal to Odd-Eyes' Level! I Overlay these two monsters and Xyz Summon! Fangs of rebellion! Gain new power, and slash the pall of darkness! Xyz Summon! Dark Anthelion Dragon (**ATK 3000**/DEF 2500)! Dark Anthelion Dragon's effect! I detach an Overlay Unit, Fujin loses half of its ATK, then Dark Anthelion gains those points, and I gain the same number of Life Points!"

_**Fujin the Breakstorm ATK: 3000 / 2 = 1500**_

_**Dark Anthelion Dragon ATK: 3000 + 1500 = 4500**_

_**Yuto LP: 3000 + 1500 = 4500**_

"Next, I detach an Overlay Unit from Trapeze Magician to allow Anthelion to attack twice! First, Dark Anthelion Attacks Fujin!"

_**Takeda LP: 4000 – 3000 = 1000**_

"Then it attacks Todoroki!"

_**Umesugi LP: 4000 – 2400 = 1600**_

"Finally, Trapeze Magician Attacks Senko!"

_**Umesugi LP: 1600 – 100 = 1500**_

"Now that my turn is ending, I send the top six cards of my Deck to the Graveyard. Unfortunately for you, one of those cards was the Phantom Knights' Concealed Slash. This Trap activates only when it's sent to the Graveyard by a card effect. It deals damage to you equal to half of my Life Points. That's 2250. It's over."

_**Takeda LP: 1000 – 2250 = 0**_

_**Umesugi LP: 1600 – 2250 = 0**_

* * *

As the two defeated Duelists left, Yuto breathed a sigh of relief, as he could now speak to his comrade from the Resistance away from prying ears. "Dennis, how are things in the Xyz Dimension? Please, I need to know."

Dennis's expression darkened. "Not good, I'm afraid. Kaito's deserted, and more of our allies are being carded by the day. With you and Shun gone, Sayaka and Allen have been doing their best to keep morale up."

Yuto's fists clenched. "Kaito's deserted?! Dammit! They won't be able to hold out for much longer at this rate! We have to find Ruri and stop Academia as soon as possible, or our friends are done for. Dennis, if you find _anything_, I need you to tell me or Shun right away!"

"Alright. We should split up to cover more ground. You look for anything connected to Academia over at the Ruins, and I'll check in the Ice Field."

Yuto nodded. "I'll join you when I'm done."

As Yuto ran toward the ruins, a cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows. A sinister grin spread over Dennis's face. "You're here already, Yuri?"

And Yuri flashed a wicked smile.

* * *

Review Response Corner

_Ulrich362's Review: So Yuri's already in Standard? Interesting, that won't end well for whoever he encounters. On the other hand I guess it's likely he won't immediately find Yuzu. From the sounds of things it is Dark Anthelion Dragon, an Xyz Pendulum monster which obviously leads to the question of whether or not the other ones will appear. Clearwing Fast Dragon and Starve Venemy Dragon but I guess that's for the future. As for Dennis... Yuto should be weary of trusting him. Amazing chapter, looking forward to the update._

**My Response: **

**1.) Oh, he'll encounter someone. Like a banana-haired Synchro Duelist, perhaps?**

**2.) Dark Anthelion Dragon _isn't _a Pendulum Monster... yet.**

**3.) I am going to have Clear Wing Fast Dragon, but Venemy's a bit up in the air right now.**

**4.) Indeed.**

**5.) Here's the update.**

_Slimslam's Review: __Wow I this is the best chapter by so far I'm jetting pumped up for the next chapter I hope its out soon Done And Done Bring On The Next_

**My Response: Hope this chapter topped the last one.**


	7. Wrath

Phantom's Requiem

Chapter 7

Wrath

"Huh? How did I end up back here again? Clear Wing… Was that you?"

* * *

Yuto had finally reached the Ruins. However, he was starting to wish he hadn't, as what he saw there made his blood run cold. Standing over a group of defeated Duelists were masked individuals he was _far _too familiar with. The Obelisk Force. He felt himself start to drift in and out of consciousness, his vision red with fury. He couldn't stand by and watch as another person was carded. He'd failed to act once when Ruri was taken… He wouldn't do it again. Gritting his teeth, he called out. "If you want to card anyone, you'll have to go through me first! I'll make you pay for what you did to the Xyz Dimension!"

Laughing, the masked soldiers turned to face him. The one with the red jewel in his mask spoke first. "Ha, it's another one of those Xyz scum. Was all that talk for show? You gonna run away like when we invaded? Well, I'm not going to let you."

Yuto scowled. "Fine, because I wasn't going to."

_**Turn 1: Obelisk Force (Red)**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Obelisk Force (Red) LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Obelisk Force (Green) LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Obelisk Force (Yellow) LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

"I think you need to learn your place! I Summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! I activate its effect! When its Summoned, you take 600 points of Damage! Hound Flame!"

_**Yuto LP: 4000 – 600 = 3400**_

"I'll end my Turn here. My partner is going to go next."

_**Turn 2: Obelisk Force (Green)**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 3400/5**_

_**Obelisk Force (Red) LP/Hand: 4000/4**_

_**Obelisk Force (Green) LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Obelisk Force (Yellow) LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

"Then I'll play! I Summon another Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! Which means you take another 600 points of Damage! Hound Flame!"

_**Yuto LP: 3400 – 600 = 2800**_

Despite the searing heat, Yuto didn't so much as flinch. He said that they were going to pay, and that was a promise that he intended to keep.

"Still standing? Let's see if you can keep up the tough guy act when my partner has a crack at you!"

_**Turn 3: Obelisk Force (Yellow)**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 2800/5**_

_**Obelisk Force (Red) LP/Hand: 4000/4**_

_**Obelisk Force (Green) LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Obelisk Force (Yellow) LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

"I Draw! Then I'm Summoning my own Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! Second Verse, same as the first. Hound Flame!"

_**Yuto LP: 2800 – 600 = 2200**_

"I think that's enough for now."

_**Turn 4: Yuto**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 2200/5**_

_**Obelisk Force (Red) LP/Hand: 4000/4**_

_**Obelisk Force (Green) LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Obelisk Force (Yellow) LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

The spikes of Yuto's hair began to drift apart, becoming more wild in appearance, as the ones pointing down beginning to gravitate upwards, and his eyes began to shine. **"I hope you enjoyed that, because I'm ending this Duel right now!"**

The soldiers began to laugh, as the red one mocked Yuto. "You can't beat all of us in one turn! You're out of your mind!"

Pure hatred glowered in Yuto's eyes. **"Just watch me! I Draw! I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 3 Xiangke Magician, and Scale 8 Xiangsheng Magician! Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light that burns all of creation to ashes! I Pendulum Summon! The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor **(ATK 1000/**DEF 2000**)**! The Phantom Knights of Rugged Guard **(ATK 0/**DEF 2000**)! **And Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon **(**ATK 2500**/DEF 2000)**! Next, I overlay Fragile Armor and Rugged Guard! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! I Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! **(**ATK 2500**/DEF 2000) **Then I activate Xiangke Magician's Pendulum Effect, followed by Xiangsheng Magician's Pendulum Effect! Until the end of this turn, Dark Rebellion is treated as having a Level equal to its Rank, and Xiangsheng changes that Level to match that of Odd-Eyes **(DR Rank 4 – LV4 – LV7)**! Then I overlay these to monsters as well! Dragon of dual colored eyes. Unleash that black scale of wrath, eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon whose eyes glitter with rage! The Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! Next, I activate my Dragon's Effect! It destroys all of your monsters below Level 7, and you take 1000 points of Damage for each one! Overlord Howling!"**

_**Obelisk Force (Red) LP: 4000 – 1000 = 3000**_

_**Obelisk Force (Green) LP: 4000 – 1000 = 3000**_

_**Obelisk Force (Yellow) LP: 4000 – 1000 = 3000**_

Visibly shaken, the one with the green gem regained his composure. "You may have destroyed our monsters, but you can only beat one of us this turn!"

"**Wrong again! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon can attack once for every monster it destroyed with its Effect!"**

Terror-stricken, the yellow one began to beg. "Please! Don't do this! Have mercy!"

"**Did you have mercy when you attacked my home?! Did you?!"**

The three Fusion Duelists were silent.

"**That's what I thought. Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! Crush them! Imperial Wrath Revolt – Strike Disobey!"**

_**Obelisk Force (Red) LP: 3000 – 3000 = 0**_

_**Obelisk Force (Green) LP: 3000 – 3000 = 0**_

_**Obelisk Force (Yellow) LP: 3000 – 3000 = 0**_

"**If you three leave and swear never to return, then maybe I won't force you to experience the terror you inflicted upon my friends by carding you. Now get lost, your presence alone offends me."**

Coming back to his senses, Yuto realized that he must've blacked out again, just like his Duel with Isao. Noticing the card he was holding, Yuto couldn't help but wonder if it truly was Yuya that was causing all of this, as Reiji believed. Putting those thoughts aside for the time, Yuto began walking towards the Ice Field to share his findings with Dennis, all the while unable to shake the feeling that something was watching him. Behind one of the pillars, a cloaked individual began to quietly laugh.

**To be continued**

* * *

Review Response Corner

_Ulrich362's Review: Yuto isn't going to be happy when he learns about Dennis's true allegiance and how he was the one responsible for Ruri's kidnapping. The duel was a bit short but the real interesting ones will be coming up soon. Though from what you said... Yuri encountering Yugo now, unless Yuzu shows up I don't see that meeting ending well for anyone involved. You saying Yet in regards to Dark Anthelion Dragon definitely caught my interest though. Of course now my main thought is that if memory serves... they're showing up soon and unlike Yuya who doesn't know who they are, Yuto is going to be much angrier seeing those familiar masked individuals. Good chapter, looking forward to the update._

**My Responses:**

**1.) I think it'd be more unbelievable if Yuto _wasn't_ enraged upon learning that Dennis was a spy. But yeah, that will not be pretty.**

**2.) Sorry when these chapters end up being kinda short. If they're shorter than about 1K words (excluding the Review Response Corner), I leave them where they are for dramatic tension. So, that's why.**

**3.) Indeed. But, it won't _just_ be Yugo VS Yuri. I have, let's say, _special plans_ for that one.**

**4.) Yup. In literature, this is known as a plant, something that's deliberately included in a story to tease something that will be of importance later. It's actually kinda like foreshadowing. Regardless, you'll see what I mean with Anthelion eventually.**

**5.) Glad you liked it, and here's that update.**

_Slimslam's Review: you know to tell the truth I never new knew that yuya, yuto, Yugo and yuir's dragons had counterparts until I started reading another book and I'm happy that your using them and to tell the truth this chapter dose top the last but they always do you come in with more new things every time like this chapter and can't wait for the next Done And Done Bring On The Next_

**My Responses:**

**1.) Yeah, the counterparts are actually the manga versions of the Four Dimension Dragons, and I decided to include them here.**

**2.) Well, I have no plans to stop including new elements anytime soon.**

**3.) The next has been brought.**


	8. Alliance

Phantom's Requiem

Chapter 8

Alliance

Even after reaching the Ice Field, Yuto still couldn't shake the sinking feeling he'd had since defeating the Obelisk Force. He didn't know if it was the notion that he was being watched, or the mysterious black dragon that he'd acquired during the Duel. He just felt that something was wrong. Eyes scanning the terrain, he saw a familiar white jumpsuit. The Pawn of Fusion… no, Yugo was here. It appeared as though he'd also defeated some Obelisk Force Duelists. That fact was enough to unnerve him. That his encounter wasn't an isolated experience. As Yuto heard footsteps behind him, he realized that he had been correct. Someone _had _been following him. Turning around, he met the gaze of the Fusion Duelist who had taken Ruri, his smile just as dark as he remembered.

"So, decided to abandon the fight in Xyz and come to Standard, did you? I always knew you Xyz scum were cowards at heart. However, you can run as much as you'd like. I'll find you. Why fight it? You're actively preventing humanity from reaching utopia."

Yuto's words were laced with venom as his eyes burned with hatred. "Don't you understand? You can't build a utopia on the graves of rebels! How many?! How many people have you carded for this 'utopia' of yours?!"

The doppelganger remained as calm as ever. "I don't know. How many slices of bread have you eaten in your lifetime?"

Yuto was shocked into a silence that was quickly broken by the shout of Yugo.

"You're the guy from the park the other night! Where's Rin?!"

The hooded youth responded in Yuto's place. "Rin? So you idiots never figured it out?! I took both Rin and Ruri! Admittedly, my plan was to have you fight against each other while I carried out the rest of the Professor's plan, but now that you know of my existence, there's no point in keeping it a secret any longer. I'm Yuri, and you're both about to be carded."

Yuto adjusted his gaze to match Yugo's. "We both have a reason to defeat him, but we'll have the best chance if we do it together. A one-time alliance."

Yugo simply grinned. "Then let's do this!"

Yuri burst into uncontrolled laughter at the suggestion. "Even if there were a hundred of you, I'd still be victorious! Very well!"

_**Turn 1: Yuto**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Yugo LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Yuri LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

"My turn! I Summon The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves (**ATK 1000**/DEF 500), which allows me to Special Summon The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots (**ATK 200**/DEF 1200) from my Hand! With these two Monsters, I build the Overlay Network! Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (**ATK 2000 -3000**/DEF 1000)! It gains 1000 Attack Points as Ragged Gloves was used as material! I Set two cards face-down. That's all for this turn."

_**Turn 2: Yugo**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 4000/1**_

_**Yugo LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Yuri LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

"Then I'm next! Since I have no Monsters, I can Special Summon Speedroid Terrortop (**ATK 1200**/DEF 600)! Its effect allows me to add my Speedroid Taketomborg to my hand! Next, I Summon Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice (**ATK 300**/DEF 1500)! Level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice Tunes Level 3 Terrortop! Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! High-Speedroid Kendama (**ATK 2200**/DEF 1600)! I Set one card face-down!"

_**Turn 3: Yuri**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 4000/1**_

_**Yugo LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Yuri LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

"I Draw! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card Polymerization! I fuse Predaplants Moray Nepenthes and Orphys Scorpio! Two sweet-smelling flowers which indulge in the abyss! Spiral together, and from the hell beneath your petals, awaken a new power! Fusion Summon! Level 7! Arise, Predaplant Chimerafflesia (**ATK 2500**/DEF 2000)! I activate Chimerafflesia's effect! It can banish a Monster on the field! I choose Kendama! Battle! Chimerafflesia, destroy Break Sword! I activate Chimerafflesia's other effect! If it battles monster, that monster's Attack Points are returned to their original total, and Chimerafflesia gains those Attack Points!"

_**Predaplant Chimerafflesia ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500**_

_**The Phantom Knights of Break Sword ATK: 3000 **__**–**__** 1000 = 2000**_

_**Yuto LP: 4000 – 1500 = 2500**_

Yuri smiled. "Oh, and I forgot to mention. If one of you run out of Life Points, you both lose!"

"I activate Break Sword's effect! If it's destroyed, I can Summon the Monsters used to Summon it, and increase their Levels by 1!"

"Then I'll end my turn!"

_**Turn 4: Yuto**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 2500/2**_

_**Yugo LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Yuri LP/Hand: 4000/3**_

"It's my turn! Draw! Next, using my two Monsters, I build the Overlay Network! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (**ATK 2500 - 3500**/DEF 2000)! In addition, it gains 1000 extra Attack Points from Ragged Gloves! I activate Dark Rebellion's Effect! Until the end of this turn, Chimerafflesia loses half of its ATK, and Dark Rebellion gains that ATK!"

_**Predaplant Chimerafflesia ATK: 2500 / 2 = 1250**_

_**Dark Rebellion ATK: 3500 + 1250 = 4750**_

"Dark Rebellion! Attack Chimerafflesia!"

Yuri flashed that same unnerving grin. "I once again activate Chimerafflesia's effect!"

**_Predaplant Chimerafflesia ATK: 1250 + 2250 = 3500_**

**_Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 4750 _**_**– 2250 = 2500**_

"I activate a trap! The Phantom Knights' Wing! Until the end of this turn, Dark Rebellion gains 500 Attack Points, and it can't be destroyed in battle or by card effects once this turn! Then I activate Booby Trap E to copy the effects of Phantom Knights' Wing! I then Set one card face-down. That's all."

_**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500 + 500 + 500 = 3500**_

_**Turn 5: Yugo**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 2500/1**_

_**Yugo LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Yuri LP/Hand: 4000/3**_

"I Summon Speedroid Double Yoyo! Its effect allows me to Special Summon a Level 3 or below Speedroid from the Graveyard! Come on back, Tri-Eyed Dice! Next, Level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice Tunes Level 4 Double Yoyo! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (**ATK 2500**/DEF 2000)! Battle! Clear Wing attacks you directly! Whirlwind Hell Diving Slasher! End it!"

"I activate the effect of Predaplant Sarracient in my hand! I can Special Summon it in Defense Position when I'm attacked directly! I already told you. You can't win."

_**Turn 6: Yuri**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 2500/1**_

_**Yugo LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Yuri LP/Hand: 4000/3**_

"Now what was that about ending it? Chimerafflesia's effect activates! I can add another Polymerization to my hand! And I think I'll put it to use! I Fuse Predaplants Chlamydosundew and Pterapenthes! This is my Dragon, to whom yours pale in comparison! Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (**ATK 2800**/DEF 2000)!"

As Yuto's chest tightened with pain, he could whisper in awe. "Starving Venom… Fusion Dragon."

**To be continued...**

* * *

Review Response Corner

_Ulrich362's Review: Well then... the Obelisk Force should consider themselves lucky. If Yuto wasn't merged with Yuya they would definitely have been carded or worse. Still something tells me things are going to get a lot worse in the near future. Though not just Yugo vs Yuri? If I'm right in what you're thinking then this was just the tip of the iceberg in regards to the destruction this invasion is going to cause. Oh I figured that it was hinting at something important in the future, I just meant I'm interested in what you have planned for him and by extension I'm guessing the other manga dragons too. Though will all of Yuya's manga dragons be making appearances, cameo or otherwise? I guess only time will tell. Oh, and don't worry about shorter chapters. It's perfectly fine whatever length you feel like making them. Awesome chapter, looking forward to the update._

**My Responses**

**1.) Indeed. And yeah, things _are _getting worse.**

**2.) This was what I meant by not just Yugo VS Yuri.**

**3.) I know. The whole plant thing was just a bit of trivia.**

**4.) Only one that's still up in the air right now is Venemy.**

**5.) Here's the update.**

_Slimslam's Review: __Man stop making the chapter more hype then the last My mind can't take much more great chapter hope my brain wont blow until the next Done And Done Bring On The Next_

**My Responses**

**1.) Never! I will give you hype beyond hype!**

**2.) The next has been brought**

* * *

**Oh, and before I forget, there's a Jojo reference in this chapter. Wanna know if anyone caught that.**


	9. Showdown

Phantom's Requiem

Chapter 9

Showdown

"Now what was that about ending it? Chimerafflesia's effect activates! I can add another Polymerization to my hand! And I think I'll put it to use! I Fuse Predaplants Chlamydosundew and Pterapenthes! This is my Dragon, to whom yours pale in comparison! Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (**ATK 2800**/DEF 2000)!"

As Yuto's chest tightened with pain, he could whisper in awe. "Starving Venom… Fusion Dragon."

Yuri's expression only became more deranged as his eyes began to shine. "Starving Venom's effect now activates! It gains the Attack Points of all of your Special Summoned monsters!"

_**Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK: 2800 + 2500 + 2500 = 7800**_

Yugo's teeth clenched with determination and fury, as he knew that with that kind of power, Yuri could obliterate both of them. He couldn't let that happen. However, amidst his blinding rage, he didn't notice that his eyes began to shine, nor the pain in his chest. "I activate Clear Wing's effect! If a Monster that's Level 5 or above activates its effect, I can negate and destroy that effect, then Clear Wing gains Attack Points equal to that Monster's Original ATK! Dichroic Mirror!"

"You really shouldn't have done that! Starving Venom's other effect activates upon its destruction! Every Special Summoned Monster on your fields are destroyed, and you take damage equal to their total Attack Points! That's 5000! It's over!"

"I activate a Trap! The Phantom Knights' Sacrifice! I send a Level 5 or higher DARK Monster to my Graveyard to negate an effect that would destroy a Monster on the field!"

Yuri merely scowled in response. "I activate the Spell Card Venom Reborn! I Summon a Monster with 'Predaplant' or 'Venom' in its name from my Graveyard, then its Attack Points are doubled, until the end of this turn, however, after that, its Attack Points become 0 until the beginning of my next turn! I choose Starving Venom (**ATK 2800 - 5600**/DEF 2000)! Next, I Summon Predaplant Roshark (**ATK 1700**/DEF 1200)! I activate Roshark's effect! By Tributing it, a Fusion Monster on my field can attack every one of your Special Summoned Monsters once this turn, by subtracting 1000 of its Attack Points (**SV ATK 5600-4600)**! Furthermore, you can't activate any effects until the end of the Damage Step! But that's still enough power to wipe you both out!"

The other boys' eyes widened in terror. It was over. They failed.

"Now, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! Attack Clear Wing!"

_**Yugo LP: 4000 – 2100 = 1900**_

"And now for the finale! Finish them, and that pathetic Xyz Dragon of theirs! I win!"

* * *

However, just before the attack connected, a blinding pink light illuminated all three Duelists, before simply fading away. When the light died out, Yugo and Yuri were nowhere to be seen. Unbeknownst to either Yuzu or Yuto, Yugo had been sent to the Ruins, and Yuri awoke in a bustling metropolis with skyscrapers and roads high off the ground as far as the eye could see. Perhaps most imposing of all, however, was the large Duel Stadium just beyond the horizon.

* * *

In a large tower overlooking Miami City, however, a man with a red scarf and grey hair studied the monitors closely. After a few moments of silence, he spoke. "Nakajima. I've come to a decision regarding this Yugo. He, like Yuto, is to be enlisted as a Lancer."

* * *

He thought he could do it. He thought that no matter how strong this Yuri was, that he and Yugo would be able to defeat him. He was wrong. They lost. If Yuzu hadn't arrived when she did, they would've both undoubtedly been carded or worse. Why?! Why did this have to happen?! He was fighting to save Ruri, so why couldn't he… So why couldn't he defeat him?! If this was the outcome _with _Yugo, what chance did either of them stand alone? As he desperately tried to determine whether or not he had it in him to save Ruri in the first place, falling to his knees, he let out a final anguished cry towards the heavens.

**To be continued...**

Review Response Corner

_Ulrich362's Review: Well then... this is certainly an interesting duel though I'm confused as to why Yuri would simply reveal himself instead of playing the waiting game and watching his counterparts duel each other. Don't misunderstand the three-way match is definitely interesting, though it just seems bizarre it would occur now instead of later. Also I think you may have forgotten that Predaplant Chimerafflesia has an effect to decrease the opposing monster's attack points by 1000 while it gains 1000 points so Yuto should have lost 2500 life points and not just 500 and also Kendama shouldn't have returned, the banishment is permanent so all things considered at the moment Yugo is in by far the worse position with Yuto and Yuri being in comparable ones. Though I have a strong suspicion this duel will be interrupted next chapter. That aside... if Venemy is the only one up in the air then the Odd-Eyes... Persona Dragon, Phantom Dragon, Mirage Dragon, Phantasma Dragon, Revolution Dragon, and possibly All-Eyes Phantom Dragon could make appearances? I somehow doubt they all would but it would certainly be interesting if some of them were. Amazing chapter, looking forward to the update._

**My Responses**

**1.) It was have Yuri reveal himself or have Yuto rehash crap from Chapter 4. I just went with the one that was, y'know, less likely to put my readers to sleep. But on the topic of character writing, one Duel I'm _really_ looking forward to writing is the Serena/Ruri Duel in the Academia arc, since Yuto having to fight against the person that he's trying to save adds an extra element of tragedy adds an element that was absent with Yuya.**

**2.) Yeah, I went back and reworked parts of that Duel earlier today, so, you can check that out if you want.**

**3.) You were right, it was. Sorry, can't have Yuri becoming Zarc in chapter 9.**

**4.) Eh, maybe. Depends on how well I'll be able to work in Revolution and God-Eyes (for the record, I hate the TCG name).**

**5.) Here's your update.**

_Slimslam's Review: __You may write beond hype chapters like this one but they still haven't busted my brain so give me all you got Done And Done Bring On The Next_

**My Responses**

**1.) Perhaps, but how long will your resistance last?**

**2.) The next has been brought.**


	10. Lancer

Phantom's Requiem

Chapter 10

Lancer

He didn't know how long he'd been motionless for. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Amidst his shattered pride and doubt, he'd acknowledged that this wasn't the answer. He decided that, instead of wallowing in despair, he would do something about it. Just as he had done so many times before, he began to rise up. Absentmindedly recognizing that there were only a few minutes left in the Finals, he cast his gaze skyward, ready to accept whatever result he was given on the display. The top 5 came into view on the board.

_**Tournament Results**_

_**No. 1: Yuya Sakaki**_

_**Point total: 250**_

_**No. 2: Yuzu Hiiragi**_

_**Point Total: 235**_

_**No. 3: Shun Kurosaki**_

_**Point Total: 234**_

_**No. 4: Sora Shiun'in**_

_**Point Total: 232**_

_**No. 5: Noboru Gongenzaka**_

_**Point Total: 228.**_

The face of Reiji Akaba appeared on the screen. "I must meet with the following Duelists. In addition to the top 5 Duelists in the tournament, save for Sora Shiun'in, I will also require the presence of Shingo Sawatari and Dennis MacField. Please, make your way to the LDS building in 1 hour."

Just as Yuto began to walk away, his Duel Disk notified him of a private message from Reiji. It simply read as _"BRING YUGO." _Getting Yugo to come with him would be relatively simple. The hard part would be actually finding him. However, they eventually encountered each other in the Lava Field. After Yuto explained the situation to Yugo (adding extra incentive to come in the form of a rematch with Yuri), the two began their journey. Arriving at the meeting room, Yuto was taken aback at what he saw. Two Yuzus? As much as he wanted to dismiss the sight, he knew that Yuzu resembled Ruri in much the same way that he shared his appearance with Yuya, Yugo, and Yuri. Said Synchro Duelist had also found out the hard way that the other Yuzu wasn't the person he was searching for. Yuto remembered that she was someone named Rin, however, his knowledge on the subject was sketchy, at best.

"Reiji. Why did you call us here?"

"An excellent question, Yuto. As you may know, Academia has been invading other dimensions for a year now. They've been transforming people into cards. They've been doing this to further a plan to unite the Four Dimensions in what's known as the ARC Area Project. We will no longer stand by as this continues. From now on, the 8 of you will be the Four Dimensions' elite Duelists, fighting against Academia, just as knights riding on horseback towards the battlefield. And for that reason, you shall be known as… Lancers! From the Standard Dimension; Yuzu, Shingo, and Gongenzaka! From Fusion; Serena! From Synchro; Yugo! And from Xyz; Yuto, Shun, and Dennis!"

The mention of a Fusion Duelist on the team sparked the interest of Yuto, knowing to keep anyone from Fusion at an arm's length. You never knew when they would turn out to be spies. He did note, however, that Shun seemed to be far less apprehensive than he normally would have been. It was clear that there was little discomfort between his comrade and the girl from Fusion. That, to him, was cause to trust her, for the time being. That however, did not mean that he was going to lower his guard. He decided to keep an eye on her, for now.

Yugo spoke up. "Lancers, huh? I like it!"

"Reiji, if I may. I believe that we should go to the Synchro Dimension to investigate possible ties to Academia."

"Synchro?"

"Yes. Yuzu's bracelet seems to be what separated Yuri, Yugo, and I. I believe that it may be possible to send people through other Dimensions this way. However, it only seems to trigger while any combination of Yuya, Yugo, Yuri, and myself are in close proximity, and seems to happen most often during or just after a Duel. It's plausible, however unlikely, that Yuri may have been sent there. If so, Fusion may be preparing an attack on Synchro."

"I'd need to go back soon, anyway. The Friendship Cup's starting in a few days, and I have to win it to change the City."

This time, it was Yuto's turn to question. "Change the City?

"Yeah! It's like this. Residents of the City are split into two groups. Tops and Commons. The Tops make up 1% of the City's population, live in vast skyscrapers, and have all of the money and power. The other 99% are the Commons. People like me exist off of their scraps. The official statement is that Tops and Commons are equal, but the truth is that the system discriminates against us. The City's streets are patrolled by Security, a corrupt police force who bow to the Tops' whims. They catch someone like me on their turf, we get thrown in the Facility without any questions asked. And they don't treat us any better in there than out on the streets."

"Yugo, you said something about a Facility? What is that, exactly?"

"Oh, right! It makes life in prison look like a summer camp. Guards have been known to beat inmates in there. I remember hearing about this one guy that they actually let starve to death. Think his name was Kyosuke Kiryu or something. He was arrested for trying to fight against Security. Hey, I just thought of something! You guys should all join the Friendship Cup, too! That way, we could warn people in Synchro about Academia in case of an attack! Just don't expect any of you to actually become the champ! That's gonna be me, and when I win, I'm changing the City for the better! The Tops' reign is over!"

* * *

Review Response Corner

_Ulrich362's Review: Fair enough, all things considered it was still a great duel. Though the idea of Yuto and Yugo both joining the Lancers is interesting. Especially considering Yuzu and Serena will also be there... one from each Dimension, seems appropriate. Though if Yuri is where I think he is... I don't even want to think about what damage he could do. Things are getting intense and the real conflict hasn't even started yet. Oh, and about the dragons don't stress about it. Don't include them just for the sake of including them, only do it if you feel they work. Oh, but about Yuri becoming Zarc in chapter 9... yeah probably a good point. Another amazing chapter, looking forward to the update._

**My Responses**

**1.) Never let it be said I don't have an affinity for the theatrical.**

**2.) Yeah, let's just hope Yuri and the Professor aren't too quick about getting Obelisk Force where Yuri is. Like, I dunno, Leo gave them a one-week vacation or something. I kid, of course.**

**3.) Yeah, fic'd be over right then and there. No one in Standard would be able to beat Zarc at this point in the series, even if _all _of the Maimi Championship Duelists were involved.**

**4.) Update's here.**

_Slimslam's Review: __As long as you keep this book up with hype chapter I will never stop so make them as hype as you want like this great chapter you shall not pass my braking point and this was a great chapter Done And Done Bring On The Next_

**My Responses **

**1.) Challenge accepted.**

**2.) The next has been brought.**


	11. Synchro

Phantom's Requiem

Chapter 11

Synchro

(Theme for this arc: Closer – Joe Inoue)

"Wait, how are we going to _get _to Synchro, Yuto, Yugo?" In response to Yuzu's question, Yuto realized that Standard Dimension, and possibly Synchro Dimension Duel Disks weren't capable of transporting their users between dimensions the same way Xyz and Fusion Duel Disks were. Fortunately, Reiji had come up with a solution.

"During the Finals, which themselves were designed as a Lancer selection test, I used data gleaned from Shun's Duel Disk to create new Duel Disks for anyone incapable of traversing dimensions. Yugo, do you need one of these?"

"Heh, no way! I use Clear Wing to do my travelling! Of course, I can't really control when I get sent across dimensions or where I end up, but…"

Yuto let out a sigh of annoyance. "Just take one of them. We can't have you randomly getting thrown across space-time with no way to regroup. At least this way, you won't be stranded if either Clear Wing or Yuzu's bracelet _do _warp you without warning."

"Good point."

"So, it's settled then. Lancers, you, my brother Reira, and myself will travel to the Synchro Dimension to investigate Academia."

"Then we shouldn't wait any longer. Every second we waste here is another second that the Synchro Dimension has to end up like the Xyz Dimension. I can't sit back and watch as another dimension is razed to the ground in the same way as mine."

"An excellent point, Yuto. Let's go, then."

A flash of white light engulfed the Lancers, and, in the blink of an eye, the room was barren.

Clear blue skies. Majestic, high-rising skyscrapers. And dilapidated buildings all around them. Judging from what Yugo had said previously, this was likely the Commons' area. Speaking of Yugo, Yuto didn't see him anywhere. In fact, the only people transported with him were Shun and Dennis. Dennis spoke first.

"Yuto? What happened? Where is everyone?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest. This kind of dimensional transportation isn't perfect. Shun and I ended up three city blocks away from each other when we arrived in Standard. Come on, let's look around. The others should be around here somewhere." Eventually, they found Gongenzaka and Shingo asking around for information, Yuzu and Serena trying to tell people about Academia, Reiji and Reira surveying the area, and Yugo watching a _Duel Monsters_ competition, having completely forgotten the purpose of the mission to Synchro. After all of the Lancers had regrouped, the next question was how to actually get in to the Friendship Cup.

"Oh, that. You see that big stadium over there? That's where they hold the Friendship Cup every year. It's also where you'd sign up. It'd take about 3 hours to get there on foot, but if you guys had your own D-Wheels, we'd be able to make it in about 20 minutes. But we can all use mine."

"Yugo, you…"

"Yeah, I just remembered that it's still in Standard. Be back in a minute." Five minutes later, Yugo had returned, D-Wheel in tow. "It'll be a bit of a tight squeeze, but I'm sure we can all fit on it."

* * *

"Hello, City! Melissa Claire reporting live from the set of the Friendship Cup! We've had a slightly lower turnout than usual this year, with only 14 competitors, but let's not let that stop us! Our first event will be an exhibition match! Starring our reigning champion Jack Atlas! And his opponent, as chosen by Jean-Michel Roger himself, will be first-time competitor Yuto!" Yuto walked up to his D-Wheel, riding suit on. Wearing a black helmet with yellow eye-shaped markings on it and a silver visor, the rest of the outfit consisted of a dark grey jumpsuit, dark patches covering it, and silver trim on the arms and legs. The ensemble was completed with a red scarf tied around the arm of the suit, and Yuto's usual cloak.

A computerized voice began to count down, as both Duelists began to rev up. _"3. 2. 1. Riding Duel, ACCELERATION!"_

Yuto cast his gaze towards Jack. "You can take the first turn. It'll even the odds, since I'm not losing."

_**Turn 1: Jack**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Jack LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

"Hmph. Do you really have what it takes to beat the King? I Summon Red Sprinter (**ATK 1700**/DEF 1200), the effect of which allows me to Special Summon Red Resonator (**ATK 200**/DEF 200) from my hand! Level 2 Resonator tunes Level 4 Sprinter! The crimson souls shall become one. All shall tremble before the king's might! Synchro Summon! Appear, Red Wyvern (**ATK 2400**/DEF 2000)! Then I Set two face-downs. That's all."

_**Turn 2: Yuto**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Jack LP/Hand: 4000/1**_

"If that's all you've got, this Duel will be over _very_ quickly. I Draw! I activate the Spell Card Phantom Knights' Calling! I choose a Level, then Summon two Phantom Knights Monsters from my Deck, but in exchange, I can't Summon Monsters of that Level for the rest of this turn, nor can I Special Summon any Monsters, except by Xyz Summon! I choose Level 4! The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor and The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm! Next, I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 3 Xiangke Magician and Scale 8 Xiangsheng Magician! Then I activate another Spell! Odd-Eyes Accel! This allows me to Normal Summon an Odd-Eyes Monster without Tributing! I Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Next, I Overlay Level 4 Fragile Armor and Cloven Helm! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! **Next, Xiangke Magician's Pendulum effect activates! This turn, Dark Rebellion's Rank can be treated as a Level for an Xyz Summon, and Xiangsheng makes that equal to Odd-Eyes! I Overlay my dragons! Dragon of dual colored eyes. Unleash the black scale of wrath, eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon whose eyes glitter with rage! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! Next, Rebellion Dragon's Monster effect activates! I detach an Overlay Unit, and all of your Level 7 or below Monsters are destroyed, and you take damage equal to their combined Attack Points! Overlord Howling!"**

"I activate the Trap Red Inheritance! Until the end of this turn, no Red Monsters below Level 8 can be destroyed by battle or card effects, and I can Summon a Level 2 or below Red Tuner Monster from the Graveyard! Red Resonator, return!"

"**Tch. I end my turn, but I'm ending **_**you**_** on the next one! I Set a card face-down. Your move."**

_**Turn 3: Jack**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 4000/0**_

_**Jack LP/Hand: 4000/2**_

"Draw! Level 2 Red Resonator Tunes Level 6 Red Wyvern! The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Archfiend's effect activates! All other Special Summoned Monsters on the field are desrtoyed, and you take 500 damage for each one! Absolute Powerflame!

**"I activate a Trap! Rebellion's Endgame! Until the end of this turn, no Monsters can be destroyed by battle, or by card effect, and both players Draw 2 cards!"**

"Then I'll end my turn with two face-downs."

_**Turn 4: Yuto**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 4000/2**_

_**Jack LP/Hand: 4000/4**_

**"Then I'm going to end this! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Xyz Balance! I detach an Overlay Unit from an Xyz Monster I control, then Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster from my Graveyard, however, both the original target and the Monster summoned by this effect are banished during the End Phase. Dark Rebellion returns! I was hoping to save this for Academia, but it looks like I'll have to use it now! I activate The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up Magic Launch! I use Dark Rebellion to Xyz Summon a Monster one Rank higher! From the depths of purgatory, dedicate your song of rebellion to the restless souls! Appear, and let it echo forevermore! Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon(ATK 3000**/DEF 2500)**! Battle! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon attacks Scarlight! Then its effect activates, dropping your monster's attack to 0 and adding those points to itself!"**

_**Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon ATK: 3000 + 3000 = 6000**_

_**Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend ATK: 3000 **__**–**__** 3000 = 0**_

"I activate the 2 Traps! Over The Red and Red Gem! As Scarlight lost ATK, its ATK becomes double that of its current ATK, and I can banish Red Wyvern from the Graveyard to give its ATK to Scarlight! Then Red Gem prevents its destruction this turn!"

_**Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend ATK: 0 x 2 = 0 + 2400 = 2400**_

_**Jack LP: 4000 **__**–**__** 3600 = 400**_

**"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, attack Scarlight! Imperial Wrath Revolt **_**– **_**Strike Disobey!"**

"Next, I activate the Trap Red Guard! Since Scarlight battled and wasn't destroyed this turn, it can't be destroyed in battle this turn, and I take no battle damage this turn!"

**"Then I end my turn."**

"This is the end! Draw! Scarlight, show him why we're the kings. Absolute Powerflame!"

_**Yuto LP: 4000 **__**–**__** 1000 = 3000**_

"Now attack directly! Molten Crimson Hell Burning!"

_**Yuto LP: 3000 - 3000 = 0**_

_**WINNER: Jack**_

**To be continued...**

* * *

Review Response Corner

_Ulrich362's Review: Well the Lancers have been formed. Yuzu, Shingo, Gongenzaka, Yuto, Shun, Dennis, Yugo, Serena, and likely Reiji and Reira? A strong group to say the least. Though with what's coming they need to be careful in the Synchro Dimension. Assuming Yuri on his own hasn't destroyed everything... which honestly is possible if he wanted to. Still, that being said even without Yuri around the Friendship Cup will be quite the... well it'll be eye-opening to say the least. On the other hand might have to disagree about the reason the fic would be over right then and there... Reiji might be able to beat Zarc, it wouldn't be an easy duel by any stretch but I could see him pulling it off. Great chapter, looking forward to the update._

**My Responses**

**1.) Yeah, Academia better watch out.**

**2.) He clearly hasn't. He's not gonna be waiting for much longer, though.**

**3.) Honestly, I'd say Championship/Synchro Arc Reiji couldn't beat Zarc, since Academia Arc Reiji still lost, even with Leo as backup.**

**4.) Here's the update. Originally, Chapter 10 was supposed to be yesterday, and this was supposed to be Sunday, but I prewrote Chapter 10, and I have a habit of uploading chapters as soon as the editing is finished. So that came back to bite me.**

_Slimslam's Review: This chapter my have been one the best but you will never break me I will win this challenge and claim victory Done And Done Bring On The Next_

**My Responses**

**1.) We'll see about that.**

**2.) The next has been brought.**


	12. Illuminate

Phantom's Requiem

Chapter 12

Illuminate

_Flames. Death. Screams. Silence. And… Those dragons… Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starving Venom? But they appeared… different, corrupted. Yet all were overshadowed by a dragon many times their size flying over the city. "Why do you humans scream in terror? This was what you wanted. You wanted me to become strong enough to destroy all that exists in this world, along with my dragons. What happened to those cheers? Have you forgotten? I'm…" Darkness. And finally, Yuya, Yuto, and Yuri… "We will become one."_

* * *

Streams of daylight flooded his vision, however, something felt… off. No longer were the bright lights of and excited cheers of the stadium present, Yuto felt a sensation that he could only describe as foreign. Rising, he realized that he was in some sort of room, in a building overlooking the Duel Palace. Gripping the sheets, he concluded he was in a bed of some sort. It had been so long that he'd forgotten what it felt like. Even though he knew Academia's invasion was just a year prior, it felt like an eternity. Attempting to open the door, it became clear that it had been locked from the outside. Backing away from the door, a hologram of five elders appeared in front of him. The one in the front, who appeared to be the group's leader, spoke first.

"Greetings. I am White Taki, President of the Administrative Council, which governs the City. You must be Yuto, one of the Duelists from Standard who, according to Reiji Akaba, came to help combat Duel Academia."

"Council that governs the City? So you're the ones behind the Friendship Cup?"

"That is correct. Speaking of which, the TV to your left will show you all of the matches in the tournament in real-time."

"Why is this room locked, anyway?"

"This is standard procedure for all of the participants in the Friendship Cup. The door will be unlocked when it is time for your match, and an escort will guide you to the Duel Palace. On the subject of matches, the first one should begin in a few minutes."

"Before you go, there's something I'd like to ask you."

"Yes?"

"The Friendship Cup. What is its purpose? Why was it created?"

"I suppose that I could disclose that information, as long as it remains confidential knowledge. You see, ten years ago, there was a Duelist named Chojiro Tokumatsu. He attempted to bridge the gap between Tops and Commons, and told people to enjoy Dueling."

Yuto couldn't control the names that escaped his lips upon hearing that. "So, he had the same ideals as Ruri and Yuya Sakaki."

"Hm? What was that?"

"It's nothing. Please continue."

"Regardless, he taught people that Dueling was something to be enjoyed. Enjoy Chojiro, as he had been dubbed, began to Duel to change the status quo of the city, and was heralded as a savior by the Commons. However, the wealth of the Tops allowed them to obtain cards that were simply too powerful for Chojiro to overcome. Instead of relying on the draws he was famous for to win, he turned to cheating. Eventually, this was discovered by Security, and he was sent to the Facility, where he remains to this day. The Friendship Cup was created in the aftermath of his arrest, to keep the peace between Tops and Commons. However, I'm afraid we have other matters to attend to, and must leave now."

"So, the Friendship Cup is just a way to keep Commons from revolting. I wonder if Yugo's realized that yet? In addition, I can't help but wonder… Did he have the same dream as I did?"

* * *

Even now, Yugo thought it was strange. To think that his first opponent in the Friendship Cup would be Shingo, a Lancer, just like him. The cheers of the spectators made his heart race. The only way that it could've been better was if Rin were there. As both Duelists arrived at the starting line, a computerized voice began to count down. _"Action Field: Crossover Acceleration. 3… 2… 1… Riding…"_

"**DUEL!" **As Shingo passed the first turn ahead of Yugo, he was given the first turn.

_**Turn 1: Shingo**_

_**Yugo LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Shingo LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

"With the Scale 3 Abyss Actor - Extras, and the Scale 8 Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels between 2 and 7 simultaneously! I Pendulum Summon! Abyss Actor - Superstar (**ATK 2500**/DEF 1800), and Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie (**ATK 1700**/DEF 1000)! Superstar then allows me to add the Spell Card Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony to my hand, and it allows me to gain 500 Life Points for each of my Actors!"

_**Shingo LP: 4000 + 500 + 500 = 5000**_

"I'll end my turn with a face-down!"

_**Turn 2: Yugo**_

_**Yugo LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Shingo LP/Hand: 5000/1**_

"Then I'll Draw! I hope you don't mind, but I'll be taking that Rookie! I summon Speedroid Maliciousmagnet (**ATK 100**/DEF 100)! Maliciousmagnet's effect then activates, letting me Synchro Summon using itself and a monster you control as material! Lively soul of swordplay. Synchro Summon! Come, Level 5! Hi-Speedroid Chanbara (**ATK 2000**/DEF 1000)! Next, I activate the Spell Card Shock Surprise! By banishing Maliciousmagnet from the Graveyard, your Superstar is destroyed! Battle! I'll end this quickly! Chanbara, attack directly! When Chanbara attacks, it gains 100 Attack Points until the end of this turn!

_**Hi-Speedroid Chanbara ATK: 2000 + 100 = 2100**_

_**Shingo LP: 5000 – 2100 = 2900**_

"Nice job ending it quickly. Now, if you're done, I'll-"

"Chanbara can attack twice per turn! Let's do it again!"

_**Hi-Speedroid Chanbara ATK: 2100 + 100 = 2200**_

_**Shingo LP: 2900 – 2200 = 700**_

"I'll Set a face-down. That's all this turn."

_**Turn 3: Shingo**_

_**Yugo LP/Hand: 4000/4**_

_**Shingo LP/Hand: 700/1**_

"Draw! I activate the Trap Abyss Recasting! I send a monster on your field that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck to the Graveyard, and Special Summon an Abyss Actor from my Extra Deck! Return, Superstar! Then I summon Abyss Actor - Twinkle Littlestar (**ATK 1000**/DEF 1000)! Battle! Littlestar attacks directly!"

"You're not the only one who can activate a Trap! Go, Speedroll! If you have a monster with ATK higher than a monster I Special Summoned from my Extra Deck last turn, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Speedroid from my hand! Come on out, Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice (ATK 300/**DEF 1500**)!"

"Littlestar! Call off your attack! Superstar attacks Tri-Eyed Dice instead! That's all this turn."

_**Turn 4: Yugo**_

_**Yugo LP/Hand: 4000/3**_

_**Shingo LP/Hand: 4000/1**_

"Then I'll end this! I summon Spee**droid Double Yoyo from my hand **(**ATK 1400**/DEF 1400)**! Its effect allows me to Summon Tri-Eyed Dice from the Graveyard! Level 3 Dice Tunes Level 4 Yoyo! Here's something new! Shining wings, deliver divine speed and illuminate Heaven and Earth! Come forth! Synchro Summon! Clear Wing Fast Dragon **(**ATK 2500**/DEF 2000)**!"**

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuto's Extra Deck began to shine. Realizing that the card that had begun shining was Dark Anthelion Dragon, he took it out, immediately noticing one major difference. It was now a Pendulum Monster. It lacked a Pendulum Effect, however, it had a Pendulum Scale of 10, and two additions to its effect. **"If you can Pendulum Summon Level 7, you can Pendulum Summon this face-up card in your Extra Deck. Once per turn (Quick Effect): you can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card; until the end of turn, halve the ATK of an opponent's monster, also this card gains ATK equal to the difference, also gain that same amount of Life Points. This card cannot be destroyed the turn you activated this effect. When this card is destroyed: you can place it in your Pendulum Zone. First that dream, and now this. Just what's going on?"**

* * *

"**This Duel ends now! I activate Clear Wing Fast Dragon's effect! Until the end of this turn, a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck loses its Attack Points and effects!"**

_**Abyss Actor - Superstar ATK: 2500 – 2500 = 0**_

"**Go, Clear Wing! Attack Superstar! Whirlwind Divine Slasher!"**

_**Shingo LP: 700 – 2500 = 0**_

As the glow faded from Yugo's eyes and he collapsed onto his D-Wheel, he was able to whisper a single sentence. "I did it, Rin."

* * *

Review Response Corner

_Ulrich362's Review **(Note: this is for V1 of Chapter 10 (no longer available), not V4 (the current one), so I'm not sure how much of this still applies. It'd be appreciated if you included updated feedback in the review for this chapter.)**: Well they're already in Synchro and competing in the Friendship Cup. Going to say the idea of everyone being on Yugo's Duel Runner is... interesting to say the least. Though in regards to the duel that trap seems a bit overpowered honestly and Yuto not setting any cards after his first move seems very out of character for him. Going to be honest the duel wasn't that good this time, in fact it was kind of bad I'm sorry to say. It feels heavily like Yuto lost just because in canon Yuya did and I can't really say I liked that detail. Hopefully the upcoming matches are better. Fair point on Yuri waiting though I'm not sure what he's planning but I have a feeling some Lancers may not make it out unscathed. In regards to Reiji vs Zarc... we don't know when he obtained his Superdoom Kings or his High Kings he actually used against him. It could happen, again not easily but assuming Zarc started the duel at the standard 4000 life points I could see him getting a win. Don't fret about when you update by the way, just update when you feel like. Ok chapter, looking forward to the update._

**My Responses**

**1.) Yeah, the "everyone on Yugo's D-Wheel" thing was mostly done for comic relief, but, eh.**

**2.) And that my friend, is why Red Field got the royal boot from V2 onwards.**

**3.) The Setting issue is also fixed from V2 onwards.**

**4.) Considering that you already gave me an updated opinion on the Duel, I don't think a response to the rest of this part is really necessary.**

**5.) Yuri: Professor, permission to send in the Obelisk Force.**

** Leo: Permission denied, Yuri. I sent them on vacation in Standard until the end of this week.**

**No, but for real, I have a plan for Yuri in this arc.**

**6.) Yeah, I guess Maiami/Synchro Arc Reiji VS Zarc really just depends on whether or not he has the Armageddons and High Kings.**

**7.) Update's here.**

_Slimslam's Review: __oh was that a hint of fear I hear in your words great chapter Done And Done Bring On The Next_

**My Responses**

**1.) My overconfidence is one of my most appealing qualities.**

**2.) The next has been brought.**

* * *

**Oh, and because Thursday is Thanksgiving, Chapter 13 isn't coming out until Friday. Sorry for the inconvenience. **


	13. Crusher

Phantom's Requiem

Chapter 13

Crusher

"It's time for the third match of the Friendship Cup. It's Gongenzaka's Duel. I've never really met him, but… why do I feel like I've known him my entire life? Why do I know all of the cards in his Deck? Yuya… are you causing this?"

* * *

"The second match of the Friendship Cup will soon begin. This is Melissa Claire, reporting live from the scene. The Duelists for this match are Noboru Gongenzaka and the Duelist Crusher Sergey Volkov! The competitors are now arriving!"

"_3\. 2. 1. Riding Duel… Acceleration!"_

_**Turn 1: Sergey**_

_**Gongenzaka LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Sergey LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

"I will take the first turn! I activate the Spell Card Harmonic Synchro Fusion! Using Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper and Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker as materials, I Fusion Summon and Synchro Summon simultaneously!"

Gongenzaka's eyes widened in shock. "Simultaneously?! How is that even possible?!"

Sergey's grin only grew wider. "First, I Fusion Summon! Demon that rules over the earth! Demon that clings to the land! Prisoner that crawls across the earth. Become one with the prisoner that walks the path of execution and become a gigantic beast that delivers out punishment! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken (**ATK 2800**/DEF 1200)! Next, I Synchro Summ"on! Revive from the depths of the earth. Gigantic beast with wings of punishment! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Earthbound Servant Geo Gryphon (**ATK 2500**/DEF 1500)! That will be all this turn. But next turn, this ends."

_**Turn 2: Gongenzaka**_

_**Gongenzaka LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Sergey LP/Hand: 4000/2**_

"My turn! Draw! I activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Code! By discarding it, until the end of this turn, all monsters on the field are treated as Superheavy Samurai monsters! Next, I Summon Superheavy Samurai Battleball, and activate its effect to use Geo Kraken as Synchro Material! Level 2 Battleball Tunes Level 8 Geo Kraken! Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling wave! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo (ATK 2400/**DEF 3800**)! Battle! Susanowo attacks Geo Gryphon!"

"You can't! Your monster is in Defense Mode!"

* * *

At the suite, Yuto's eyes became red, as a smile appeared on his features. "That's Gongenzaka's signature Steadfast Dueling. You got this, Gongenzaka."

* * *

"My Samurais can attack even while in Defense Mode, and their Defense Points are applied for damage calculation!"

_**Sergey LP: 4000 – 1300 = 2700**_

"I end my turn."

_**Turn 3: Sergey**_

_**Gongenzaka LP/Hand: 4000/4**_

_**Sergey LP/Hand: 2700/2**_

"Draw! I activate the Spell Card Splitting Earth! If both an Earthbound Fusion Monster and an Earthbound Synchro Monster were sent to the Graveyard during the same turn, I can Summon both from the Graveyard! Then I activate the Spell Card Earthbound Treasures, and I Draw one card for each Earthbound Fusion or Synchro Monster on the field! Next, I activate the Spell Card Earthbound Gravity! All non-Earthbound monsters on the field change their battle positions! Afterwards, I activate two Spell Cards! First, the Field Spell Earthbound Tundra, then the Normal Spell Earthbound Fusion! Using Kraken and Gryphon as materials, I Fusion Summon! Demon that lords over the vast skies! Demon that drowns within the raging seas! Become one and rise from the depths of the underground! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Earthbound Servant Geo Grasha (**ATK 3000**/DEF 1800)! Battle! Geo Grasha attacks Susanowo and activates its effect! Your monster loses all of its attack points during the battle!"

_**Gongenzaka LP: 4000 – 3000 = 1000**_

"I end my turn with a face-down!"

_**Turn 4: Gongenzaka**_

_**Gongenzaka LP/Hand: 1000/4**_

_**Sergey LP/Hand: 2700/0**_

"I Draw! I activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Order! By discarding it, I banish a Superheavy Samurai Synchro Monster from the Graveyard to Special Summon a Superheavy Samurai Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck that's one Level lower! I banish Susanowo to Summon Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi (**ATK 1900**/DEF 2500)! What?! Why is Kyubi in Attack Mode?! That's not how I Summoned it!"

"The Field Spell Earthbound Tundra prevents monsters from being Summoned in Defense Mode! I activate the Trap Earthbound Force! This turn, all monsters on your field must attack an Earthbound monster with the highest attack points! Kyubi must attack Geo Grasha! And Grasha's effect reduces your monster's attack points to zero!"

"No! There's nothing I can do to stop it!" Gongenzaka's last thoughts before being thrown through the air were of his friends. _"Yuya… Yuto… Yuzu… Shingo, Sora, Yugo, Serena, Reiji… Everyone… I'm sorry. __I failed. I thought that I could help you all. I thought that we would defeat Academia together… That we would go home together. I'm sorry. I, the man Gongenzaka, have failed you. Failed all of you. An impact into the wall of this speed, it would kill me… I wish I could've done more. Goodbye."_

**_Gongenzaka LP: 1000 _**_**– 3000 = 0**_

* * *

Even without seeing it up close, Yuya knew that his best friend would be either in critical condition, or worse, dead, after a collision like that. He felt as though an arrow had pierced his heart. His eyes began to shine, and his hair began to rise, as he let out one final tortured scream. "Sergey Volkov. You'll pay for this… YOU'LL PAY FOR THIIIIIIIIS!"

* * *

**Oh, and before we move on to the Review Response Corner, it is my great pleasure to announce that this fic has officially reached 3K views. Thanks guys!**

* * *

Review Response Corner

_Slimslam's Review: another hype chapter but you best be carful your overconfidence my be your undoing and when it come I shall rise wile you fall *evil laugh* Done And Done Bring On The Next_

**My Responses**

**1.) Strike me down, and I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine.**

**2.) The next has been brought.**

_Ulrich362's Review: __First things first, chapter 13 on Friday is fine... something to look forward too and I'm definitely looking forward to it. Ok, now for this chapter... Enjoy Chojiro never did meet Yuto or the other Lancers did he so he's still in the Facility. A shame because while he wasn't the greatest duelist he was the first indication that Tops and Commons could come together... oh well, not the end of the world. Shingo's duel with Yugo was great, not too long but still good. Dark Anthelion becoming a Pendulum Monster is definitely going to make things even more fun. Still interested in what your plan is for Yuri because honestly he's my favorite of those four and I feel he had so much wasted potential when they had him just become so obsessed with reuniting with Yuya... their conflicting ideals would have been amazing to see. Oh well, if you have a plan for Yuri it should be fun. Oh, but before I forget... are all the duels already planned? I'm thinking if not... Yuzu vs Serena? The Bracelet Girls never actually dueled each other and it might be an interesting match-up. Again, only if you think it could work and don't already have everything planned... either way is fine with me. Awesome chapter, looking forward to the update._

**1.) Nope. Yugo and Yuzu aren't wanted criminals here, so no Facility, I'm afraid. Which is a shame, because Yuya VS Chojiro was a really good Duel and I would've liked to write a version with Yuto.**

**2.) Yes, Dark Anthelion becoming a Pendulum will make things _very_ interesting. If you haven't caught on yet, it's sort of an evolutionary thing.**

**3.) Ima koso hitotsu ni! But really, you're right. Yuri was completely wasted. Which is why I do plan to make use of that clash of ideals.**

**4.) No, as of right now, the match-ups are subject to change. I might actually have to use that. It'd be an interesting one.**

**5.) Update's here.**


	14. Mask

Phantom's Requiem

Chapter 14

Mask

"The third match of the Friendship Cup is officially about to begin! Let's meet our competitors! Both are newcomers to the Friendship Cup! Shun Kurosaki and Dennis Macfield! The two are pulling up to the starting line!"

"Dennis. Just because we're comrades doesn't mean that I'm going to hold back."

"You can expect the same from me."

The familiar automated voice cut in. _"3… 2… 1… Riding DUEL!"_

_**Turn 1: Dennis**_

_**Shun LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Dennis LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

"I'll take the first turn! With my Scale 3 Performage Mirror Conductor and Scale 5 Performage Plushfire, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can Summon Level 4 monsters simultaneously! Pendulum Summon! Performage Hat Tricker (**ATK 1100**/DEF 1100) and Performage Trick Clown (**ATK 1600**/DEF 1200)! I build the Overlay Network! Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Performage Trapeze Magician (**ATK 2500**/DEF 2000)! That should do for now."

_**Turn 2: Shun**_

_**Shun LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Dennis LP/Hand: 4000/1**_

"Then it's my turn. Draw! I Summon Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius (**ATK 1200**/DEF 600)! When it's Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, you take 600 points of damage!"

_**Dennis LP: 4000 – 600 = 3400**_

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Raidraptor - Flash! I Special Summon a Level 4 or below Raidraptor from my hand, but I have to banish it at the end of the turn! I Summon another Napalm Dragonius!"

_**Dennis LP: 3400 – 600 = 2800**_

"With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network! Blaze with crimson light! Set flame your thirsting wings to light my soul! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Blade Burner Falcon (**ATK 1000**/DEF 1000)! Then I activate the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force to Summon a Raidraptor that's one Rank higher! Raging falcon, dye your wings in the blood of warriors, and ignite the flame of revenge! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Inferno Revolt Falcon (**ATK 2000**/DEF 2000)! Finally, I Set one card face-down. That's all."

_**Turn 3: Dennis**_

_**Shun LP/Hand: 4000/0**_

_**Dennis LP/Hand: 2800/1**_

"Then it's my turn! I activate the Spell Card Trapeze Trio! With this, by sending all other cards in my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon two additional Trapeze Magicians from my Extra Deck! Battle! My first Trapeze Magician attack your Falcon!"

"Too bad that you can't destroy it in battle! And the more you knock it down, the more powerful It becomes!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out."

_**Shun LP: 4000 – 500 = 3500**_

"Now for the second one!"

_**Shun LP: 3500 – 500 = 3000**_

"Then my first Trapeze Magician activates its effect, allowing the third one to attack twice!"

_**Shun LP: 3000 – 500 = 2500**_

_**Raidraptor - Inferno Revolt Falcon ATK: 2000 + 600 = 2600**_

"What? Why did its Attack Points increase?"

"Because my Falcon gains Attack Points equal to the difference in our Life Points times 200 while mine are lower than yours."

"Then I'll end my-"

"I activate the Trap Raidraptor - Target Flag! I select a monster on the field, and if that monster is destroyed, I can see every card in your hand!"

"I end my turn."

_**Turn 4: Shun**_

_**Shun LP/Hand: 2600/0**_

_**Dennis LP/Hand: 2800/0**_

"It's my turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Raptor's Gift! I pay half of my Life Points, and you draw cards until you have six, whereas I can draw three new cards."

_**Shun LP: 2600 / 2 = 1300**_

_**Raidraptor - Inferno Revolt Falcon ATK: 2000 + 1500 x2 = 5000**_

"Battle! My Falcon attacks your first Magician! Inferno Revolt's effect! Your monster loses Attack Points equal to half of the difference in or Life Points!"

_**Performage Trapeze Magician ATK: 2500 - 750 = 1750**_

"I discard Performage Trick Sword to give Trapeze Magician 1500 extra Attack Points this Battle Phase!"

_**Trapeze Magician ATK: 1750 + 1500 = 3250**_

_**Dennis LP: 2800 – 1750 = 1150**_

"And now I cansee all of the cards you're holding!" Nothing could have prepared him for what came next. In his comrade's hand… was Polymerization.

* * *

"Dennis… how could you?! Was it all a lie?! Did all of the time we spent together in Xyz mean absolutely _nothing_ to you?! Did you betray us… or… no. Dennis… you were never our ally, were you? You were with Academia the entire time! You played us for fools! And it worked." Amidst the pain, anger, and confusion, Yuto failed to notice the glow emanating from his Extra Deck.

* * *

"I Set two cards face-down. That's all."

_**Turn 5: Dennis**_

_**Shun LP/Hand: 1300/1**_

_**Dennis LP/Hand: 2800/6**_

"It's true. I was a spy sent by Academia! And now, I'll end this Duel! I Draw! I activate Trapeze Trap! I send all Xyz monsters on my field to my Graveyard and add a Fusion Spell Card to my hand! I choose Chaos Ancient Gear Fusion! I then Summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, whose effect will inflict 600 points of damage!"

_**Shun LP: 1300 – 600 = 700**_

_**Inferno Revolt ATK: 2000 + 2100 x 2 = 6200**_

"Then I activate my Fusion! I banish my Trapeze Magicians to Summon Double, Triple, and Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound from my Extra Deck, and use all of my Hounds to Fusion Summon! Mechanized hounds that inherited ancient souls! Merge your ten heads, and become chaos and tremendous power! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Ancient Gear Chaos Giant (**ATK 4500**/DEF 3000)! Battle! Gear Giant attacks your Falcon! At this time, all monster effects are negated! You lose!"

"I activate a Trap! Raptor's Counter! Until the end of this turn, by paying all but 100 of my Life Points, I take no damage, and Raidraptor monsters can't be destroyed in battle!"

"I'll end you next turn!"

"You won't get one. I activate the Trap Raptor's Evolution! Since a Raidraptor battled this turn and wasn't destroyed, I send up to five Raidraptor monsters to the Graveyard from my Extra Deck, then Xyz Summon a Raidraptor from my Extra Deck, as long as the difference between the Rank of the monster I'm Summoning and the monster on my field are equal to the number of cards I send! I send three Raidraptors to the Graveyard to Rank Up Inferno Revolt three times! Dauntless falcon. Hoist up the flame of anger, become the flash of light that burns the land to ash! Rank Up Xyz Change! Soar! Rank 8! Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon (**ATK 3000**/DEF 2000)!"

_**Turn 6: Shun**_

_**Shun LP/Hand: 100/1**_

_**Dennis LP/Hand: 2800/3**_

"Now that it's my turn, this ends! I activate the effect of the Spell Card Raptor's Sacrifice! I send two Raidraptors to the Graveyard from my Deck, and gain 500 Life Points for each one!"

_**Shun LP: 100 – 1100**_

"Now for my Satellite Cannon Falcon's effect! I detach an Overlay Unit, and your Giant loses 800 Attack Points for each of the Raidraptors in my Graveyard! I have 7, meaning that your Giant will have no Attack Points! It's over!"

_**Chaos Ancient Gear Giant ATK: 4500 – 8 x7 = 0**_

"End it! Eternal Avenge!"

_**Dennis LP: 2800 – 3000 = 0**_

_**WINNER: Shun**_

"Now you'll feel the same pain as my comrades. It's the end for you, Dennis." Shun tapped his Duel Disk, and a blinding light filled the arena.

* * *

Review Response Corner

_Ulrich362's Review: That... Sergey needs to suffer painfully for that one. He's a complete monster and has to be taken down soon. Defeating Gongenzaka is one thing but he had no reason to go that far... wait what am I saying it's Sergey, he enjoys nearly killing his opponents. Will Raging Dragon debut earlier than expected, it would make sense for Yuto to return the favor to Sergey in kind especially if you include that mind control chip. Interested in seeing what the next duels are. Oh but wait... Sergey had no monsters in play when he used the effect of Splitting Earth. He lost the duel, or at the very least he didn't win. As for the other things, I noticed it was an evolutionary thing. Awesome, looking forward to that quite a bit. Definitely, it would be a very interesting match-up. As far as Chojiro... yeah it's a bit unfortunate but oh well. Those things happen. Another great chapter, looking forward to the update._

**My Responses**

**1.) Yeah, not a guy I'd want to run into at a tourney. Yikes.**

**2.) There's not gonna be an early Raging. I feel like that works best in its _original _setting, especially in a fic like this. We might be getting an "Overload," though.**

**3.) Properly errataed. Errata-ed? How would you write that?**

**4.) Update's here.**

_Slimslam's Review: __brains beats barons every time so my plan to win is already in play so make all the hype chapter you wish like this one in the end they shall fall just like heartland Bone And Done Bring On The Next. p.s. this howl me and you going back at each other is really fun great chapter and a great friend but I SHALL WIN_

**My Responses**

**1.) Already in play, you say? Tell me, how would you engineer the board when you're not the one in control?**

**2.) The next has been brought.**

**3.) Yes, it is. You're pretty cool.**


	15. Rebirth

Phantom's Requiem

Chapter 15

Rebirth

_Darkness. Just a dark void. A dark void, devoid of life. Aside from two people. Yuto could hardly believe his eyes. Yuya Sakaki, someone he thought dead, was standing right in front of him._

"_Yuto. I don't know if you'll remember any of this, but… I'm not dead. I can't really explain it, but it feels like I… became a part of you, somehow. You've felt it… right? Sometimes, when you're dueling, everything goes dark, and the next thing you know, you've won. The first time it happened was against Yuzu, wasn't it? That was me. It feels like it was your attempt to Pendulum Summon that triggered it. Ever since that duel against Yuri, the one where you teamed up with Yugo, I've been trying to contact you. I'm not really sure what caused me to be able to attempt communication, but that duel was the first time I was able to appear like this. Every time I try to break through while you're awake, you can't hear me. I thought that maybe if you were able to see me like this, my voice could reach you, if you listened for it. So, please. Listen for me. Just once."_

_As Yuya faded into the void, everything went dark again. Even Yuto was gone. Suddenly, a pair of eerie yellow eyes shone out from the darkness. A sinister laugh rang out, and everything began to burn. A gargantuan black dragon in the distance, with what appeared to be corrupted versions of Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starving Venom at its side. The most frightening thing, however, was that the one commanding the dragons… was Yuto. With those eerie yellow eyes._

* * *

Awakening in a cold sweat, Yuto darted upright, panting. Gazing out the window, he saw that it was still dark outside. Unable to banish those final images from his mind, he decided that sleeping further was a lost cause. Remembering the beginning of the dream, he focused on listening.

"Yuya, I'm listening. Was that just what I wanted to see and hear, or are you really there? Please, answer me. Just once."

"_Yeah, I'm here. It's been a long time, hasn't it? You don't need to bring me up to speed on everything that's happened. I saw what happened… with Isao, with Yuri…"_

Sorrowfully, he added, _"And what happened to Gongenzaka." _It was clear from his voice that he was desperately trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out upon remembering the fate of his childhood friend.

"_Sergey Volkov was his name, right? He's the one person I can never forgive. Please, Yuto… defeat him. I know that it's wrong to feel like this. I'm an entertainer, I shouldn't hate anyone, but I can't hold back this grief. This rage. I…"_

"I know how you feel. How it feels when a comrade dies, and you're helpless to stop it. I hate it. I learned the hard way that you can't save everyone. You can't make everything perfect."

"_Yuto… I…"_

"But you can try. Even if you can't save everyone, try to save everyone you can."

"_Yuto…"_

"The sun will rise soon. I'm going to make a few adjustments to my deck before my first match. Would you like to help, Yuya?"

A familiar smile graced the other boy's features. _"Yeah, let's do it."_

* * *

**Sorry that this one was short. I know you guys were expecting something big for the return of this fic, and I'm sorry. I actually plan to have chapter 16 up 1-2 days early to make up for it. This one was short for two reasons.**

**1.) I wanted to have a nice little breather chapter after all that action.**

**And 2.) I felt that it was a good place to end this one off on, and that anything past the end of this chapter would feel like padding, which, let's face it, is pretty boring.**

**Anyways, on to your regularly scheduled-**

* * *

Review Response Corner

_Ulrich362's Review: _Ok... interesting new monster for Shun, I'm not entirely sure where it came from but I like it. Dennis of course is defeated and exposed which is going to be interesting since there are more duels to come and Yuto hasn't dueled yet. Though no early Raging but an "Overload", trying to recall and I'm not sure what you're referring to there... makes it interesting when it comes up though. I think it would be given a proper errata. Very interesting, looking forward to the update.

**My ****responses**

**1.) Glad you liked it.**

**2.) Yep, Dennis being exposed is going to create quite the chaotic spiral. Normally, I would've changed the match-up, but Shun VS Dennis is one of my all-time favorites from any YGO, not just ARC-V.**

**3.)** **Oh, trust me, I have plans for Yuto.**

**4.) Look up "Legendary Gold Box" on the YGO Wiki, and you'll know what I mean by "Overload."**

**5.) The update has arrived, after more than 2 months. Sorry for the wait, writer's block is a pain.**

_Slimslam's review: _I'm not like Leo who told others about his plane for mine shall be kept secret from all seeing eye so watch out your hype and great chapters are on the line for I can make them beond hype but that is all you shall see of my plan Done And Done Bring On The Next p.s. No way you have a great book going your way cooler

**My responses**

**1.) Oh? I guess we'll just have to see about that, won't we?**

**2.) The next has been brought.**

**3.) Thanks, man!**

_Digital Christian's review: _Just wondering how Yuto will act in the duel with the mind control disk with how angry he is probably not good. Can't wait for the next chapter.

**My responses**

**1.)** **Trust me, it will not end well.**

**2.) The next chapter is FINALLY here.**


	16. Cawing

Phantom's Requiem

Chapter 16

Cawing

Daybreak filtered into Yuto's room, signifying that the night had finally come to an end. _Duel Monsters_ cards littered the bedsheets, a Deck of forty cards hand-picked by Yuto and Yuya's room at the center. An Extra Deck containing the two's Fusion and Xyz Monsters next to it.

"So this is it. A three-way Duel between the two of us, and two other competitors. Crow Hogan and Shinji Weber, wasn't it?"

"_Yeah. We spent hours putting that Deck together, though. We should be fine."_

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask. That card we put in earlier… 'Overlord Form,' was it? I never had that one. Was it yours, Yuya? Yuzu gave me your Deck after… So, I thought that it could've belonged to you originally."

"'_Overlord Form?' No. I've never even heard of it. On that subject, though, I'm actually surprised that you didn't have more objections to us including my Fusion Monsters. I was sure that just the thought of it would be enough to make you refuse."_

"This Deck represents our combined power. I know that you don't use Fusion to hurt people like they do. That's why I'm okay with it."

Remaining silent, the other boy simply gave a smile.

Closing his eyes, Yuto quietly said, "But I want to try something before we leave."

"_What?"_

"I'm going to see if we can… change who's in control of my body. Consciously, that is. Nothing involving triggers, just switching whenever we need to. I'm going to relax; clear my mind of all thoughts. Ready?"

Opening his eyes again, he glanced in the mirror, noticing a softer facial expression; and, most telling of all, vibrant red eyes.

"It worked. Let's switch back again. I can't wait to talk to everyone again later!"

Pupils returning to their usual silver color, Yuto approached the door, waiting for his guide to arrive. A few minutes later, he heard a knock on the other side of the door.

"It's time. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Let's go."

As the two were walking through the grand hallways of the building, the boy leading Yuto suddenly stopped.

"You were the one who Dueled Jack Atlas, right?"

"…"

"I want you to have this. It's a card called Tuning Magician. Jack gave it to me a long time ago. He told me it suited me. So I want you to give it back to him when you Duel him again."

Raising an eyebrow inquisitively, the older boy asked, "Why do you think I'll be Dueling him again?"

"It's just a feeling. That black card you used. What was it?"

Solemnly, he simply replied, "An Xyz Monster. One of my only mementos of what home used to be like."

Before the smaller boy could ask any further questions, they arrived at the Duel Palace.

Surveying his two opponents, he reminded himself to be cautious. The Duelists of this dimension were much stronger than the average Academia soldier.

"_3… 2… 1… Riding Duel… ACCELERATION!"_

Passing the turn first, the Duelist known as Crow took the turn, Shinji following closely behind him, with Yuto in last.

'_This isn't good. In a run-off Duel like this, where there are three competitors and the one to run out of Life Points first loses, being last is going to put me at a major disadvantage.'_

"_And if we lose here, Sergey is going hurt more of our friends. I won't let what happened to Gongenzaka happen to everyone else. Especially not Yuzu." _As Yuya said that, a momentary shine appeared in his eyes, fading just quickly as it had arrived.

'_Then there's only one answer. We can't lose this Duel."_

_**Turn 1: Crow**_

_**Crow LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Shinji LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Yuto/Yuya LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

"It's my Turn! I Summon Blackwing – Bora the Spear!"

_**Blackwing - Bora the Spear**_

_**Position: Attack Mode**_

_**ATK: 1700**_

_**DEF: 800**_

_**Level 4**_

_**[Winged Beast / Effect]**_

_**If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Bora the Spear", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.**_

"Then I Special Summon the Tuner Monster Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind with its effect!"

_**Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind**_

_**Position: Attack Mode**_

_**ATK: 1300**_

_**DEF: 400**_

_**Level 3**_

_**[Winged Beast / Tuner / Effect]**_

_**If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target's ATK and DEF become half its current ATK and DEF.**_

"Level 3 Gale the Whirlwind Tunes Level 4 Bora the Spear! Spread your jet-black wings, and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! A slash of lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade, Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower!"

_**Blackwing – Raikiri the Rain Shower**_

_**Position: Attack Mode**_

_**ATK: 2600**_

_**DEF: 2000**_

_**Level 7**_

_**Materials: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**_

_**[Winged Beast / Synchro / Effect]**_

_**If this card is Synchro Summoned using a "Blackwing" monster as Material, it is treated as a Tuner monster while face-up on the field. Once per turn: You can target cards your opponent controls, up to the number of "Blackwing" monsters you control; destroy them.**_

"I Set two cards face-down. Turn end."

_**Turn 2: Shinji**_

_**Crow LP/Hand: 4000/1**_

_**Shinji LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Yuto/Yuya LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

"Then I'll go! Draw! I Summon Battlewasp – Pin the Bullseye!"

_**Battlewasp – Pin the Bullseye**_

_**Position: Attack Mode**_

_**ATK: 200**_

_**DEF: 300**_

_**Level 1**_

_**[Insect/Effect]**_

_**You can inflict 200 damage to your opponent once per turn.**_

"Next, I use Pin the Bullseye's effect to inflict 200 damage to Yuto!"

_**Yuto LP: 4000 – 200 = 3800**_

"I Set one card face-down. My turn is over."

'_A monster with 2600 ATK on Crow's field, and a Level 1 Monster, plus a face-down on Shinji's field. Dark Rebellion can take out Raikiri with ease. It's Shinji that I'm worried about."_

_**Turn 3: Yuto**_

_**Crow LP/Hand: 4000/1**_

_**Shinji LP/Hand: 4000/4**_

_**Yuto/Yuya LP/Hand: 3800/5**_

"It's my turn! I… Draw!"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**How Two Days Turned Into Six Days: I know I said that this one would go up on Monday, but at the time I said that, I wasn't aware that I'd run out of the medicine that I need to help me sleep. The earliest I could've picked it up was on Tuesday, and, considering that my duel scripts tend to be riddled with errors when I'm exhausted, I decided to wait until I was caught up on my sleep to make this a better reading experience for you guys. TL;DR, Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Oh, and before I forget, we hit 5K views recently! Also, I updated the duel formatting here, since I was re-reading some older chapters and realized how clustered in got when I included ATK/DEF stats in parentheses during a character's dialogue. What do you guys think of the new style? **

**Alright, enough updates. Let's go to the...**

* * *

Review Response Corner

_Ulrich362's Review: Oh, so that's your plan. Sounds fun to me. As far as this chapter, so it was short... no big deal and I definitely sympathize with Writer's Block. So Yuya and Yuto are able to communicate again and are going to prepare Yuto's deck for his duel. Looking forward to what they come up with and who Yuto will take down. On the other hand that vision can only mean one thing... the question is, can Yuto pull off the same miracle Yuya did before it comes true or will he end up losing when it gets to that critical match? Obviously that's a long time in the future but still it's been foreshadowed. Interested in what's coming, and possibly some duels we never saw. Awesome chapter, looking forward to the update._

**My responses**

**1.) Yep. I'm giving it a proper errata, though. The real one kinda sucks, to be honest.**

**2.) You'll see a glimpse of the new deck next chapter. :) Sorry to end it on a cliffhanger, but I just wanted to end this chapter here due to my flair for the dramatic.**

**3.) Who knows? All I'm gonna say is that I've got quite the plan for the last arc.**

**4.) Update's here. Better late than never, right?**

_Slimslam's Review: We will see about it as we speak my plane is being made and when the time come the two of us will duel it out to the end but this will be no simple duel there will be things happening wile the duel goes on so bring your best deck for we shall see who is best to own this book. Done And Done Bring On The Next p.s. anything for my friend ;) oh and if you go and look at chapter ten and at my comment there's a lord of the ring pun in there a hype chapter a great friend what will you think of next_

**My responses**

**1.) Well, considering that Yuto is the main protagonist this time, there's only one choice, isn't there? Also, challenge accepted.**

**2.)The next has been brought.**

**3.) This was what I thought of.**

_Digital Christian's Review: I have been waiting soooooooo long! But you're doing a good job. Can't wait for the next one._

**My responses**

**1.) I'm so sorry about that!**

**2.) Thanks!**

**3.) Here's the next one.**


	17. Requistic

Phantom's Requiem

Chapter 17

Requistic

_**Turn 3: Yuto**_

_**Crow LP/Hand: 4000/1**_

_**Shinji LP/Hand: 4000/4**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 3800/5**_

"It's my turn! I… Draw! With my Scale 2 The Phantom Knights of Forgotten Lance, and Scale 8 Performapal Sword Showman, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

_**The Phantom Knights of Forgotten Lance**_

_**Level 5**_

_**Pendulum Scale: 2**_

_**ATK: 2100**_

_**DEF: 1000**_

_**Attribute: DARK**_

_**[Warrior / Pendulum / Effect]**_

_**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can banish 3 "Phantom Knights" cards from your Deck, reduce all battle damage you take this turn to 0.**_

_**Monster Effect: "The Phantom Knights" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects once per turn. If a "Phantom Knights" monster you control destroys a monster by battle, you can discard a card from your hand, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**_

_**Performapal Sword Showman**_

_**Level 3**_

_**Pendulum Scale: 8**_

_**ATK: 1300**_

_**DEF: 800**_

_**Attribute: DARK**_

_**[Warrior / Pendulum / Effect]**_

_**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can discard a Level 3 or Level 4 Warrior-Type Monster, add 1 Level 3 or Level 4 "Performapal" Monster to your hand.**_

_**Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can Normal Summon an "Odd-Eyes" monster, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set.**_

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Performapal Sword Showman! By discarding The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak, I can add Performapal Extra Slinger to my hand! Next, I activate the Graveyard Effect of Ancient Cloak! By banishing it, I can add the Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves to my hand. Gathering souls of knights fallen on the battlefield; pendulum drawing an arc of light across the ether! Converge here, becoming my monster servants! Pendulum Summon! Level 3, Performapal Extra Slinger and The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves!"

_**The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves**_

_**Level 3**_

_**Position: Attack Mode**_

_**ATK: 1000**_

_**DEF: 500**_

_**Attribute: DARK**_

_**[Warrior / Effect]**_

_**An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card as an Xyz Material gains this effect.**_

● _**If it is Xyz Summoned: It gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn.**_

_**Performapal Extra Slinger**_

_**Level 3**_

_**Pendulum Scale: 6**_

_**Position: Attack Mode**_

_**ATK: 800**_

_**DEF: 1100**_

_**Attribute: DARK**_

_**[Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect]**_

_**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each face-up Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck. You cannot Pendulum Summon the turn you activate this effect.**_

_**Monster Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone; destroy it, and if you do, inflict 300 damage to your opponent.**_

"I Overlay Level 3 Extra Slinger and Ragged Gloves to build the Overlay Network! Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! I Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword! Due to being Xyz Summoned using Ragged Gloves as material, Break Sword gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn!"

_**The Phantom Knights of Break Sword**_

_**Rank 3**_

_**Position: Attack Mode**_

_**ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000**_

_**DEF: 1000**_

_**Attribute: DARK**_

_**Materials: 2 Level 3 DARK Monsters**_

_**[Warrior / Xyz / Effect]**_

_**If this card leaves the field while it has Xyz Material: You can Special Summon all the monsters that were attached to this card as Xyz Materials, but their Levels become 4.**_

"Battle! Break Sword attacks Raikiri!"

"I activate the Trap Card Blade Shade! Once per turn, I can negate a monster's attack, and you take 500 damage!"

_**Blade Shade**_

_**Continuous Trap Card**_

_**Activate this card by targeting 1 monster you control. Once per turn: You can activate 1 of these effects;**_

● _**If that target is targeted for an attack, negate the attack.**_

● _**That target cannot be destroyed by card effects.**_

_**If this effect is activated: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. If that target leaves the field, destroy this card.**_

_**Yuto LP: 3800 – 500 = 3300**_

"I end my turn with three Set cards!"

_**Turn 4: Crow**_

_**Crow LP/Hand: 4000/1**_

_**Shinji LP/Hand: 4000/4**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 3300/0**_

"I Draw! I Summon Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North! Using its effect, I can Special Summon Bora the Spear from the Graveyard!"

_**Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North**_

_**Level 2**_

_**Position: Attack Mode**_

_**ATK: 1300**_

_**DEF: 0**_

_**Attribute: DARK**_

_**[Winged Beast / Tuner / Effect]**_

_**Cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Blackwing" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position.**_

"Next, I activate Raikiri's effect, which allows me to destroy cards on the field, up to the number of Blackwing monsters I control! I have 3, so say good-bye to those face-downs!"

"I was waiting for that, so you can attack if you want to. Now your ace monster's gone on my next turn!"

"You're bluffing! I attack Break Sword with Raikiri!"

_**Yuto LP: 3300 – 600 = 2700**_

"I activate my Break Sword's effect! It allows me to Summon its materials from the Graveyard as Level 4 Monsters!"

"I end my turn."

_**Turn 5: Shinji**_

_**Crow LP/Hand: 4000/1**_

_**Shinji LP/Hand: 4000/4**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 2700/0**_

"I Draw! I Summon another Battlewasp – Pin the Bullseye! Using their effects, I inflict 400 damage to Yuto and end my turn!"

_**Yuto LP: 2700 – 200 – 200 = 2300**_

"_Yuto, we'll need to end this soon! If things keep going like this, we're going to lose!"_

'_I already told you, didn't I? We're _not _losing!'_

_**Turn 6: Yuto**_

_**Crow LP/Hand: 4000/1**_

_**Shinji LP/Hand: 4000/4**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 2300/0**_

"I Draw! I activate The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Burial! Using The Phantom Knights of Break Sword in my Graveyard as material, I can Special Summon an Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck that's 2 Ranks higher!"

_**The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Burial**_

_**Normal Spell Card**_

_**Target 1 "The Phantom Knights" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 monster that is 2 Ranks higher than that monster, by using it as the Xyz Material, and if you do, attach this card to the Summoned monster as additional Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)**_

"From the depths of purgatory, dedicate to the unsinking souls your song of rebellion! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon! Next, I Overlay Level 4 Extra Slinger and Ragged Gloves! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! I Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

_**Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon**_

_**Rank 5**_

_**Position: Attack Mode**_

_**ATK: 3000**_

_**DEF: 2500**_

_**Attribute: DARK**_

_**Materials: 2 Level 5 Monsters**_

_**[Dragon / Xyz / Effect]**_

_**If this card has "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" as Xyz Material, it gains these effects.**_

● _**Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that monster's ATK becomes 0, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to its original ATK.**_

● _**During either player's turn, if a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your Graveyard, and if you do, negate its effects.**_

_**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**_

_**Rank 4**_

_**Position: Attack Mode**_

_**ATK: 2500**_

_**DEF: 2000**_

_**Attribute: DARK**_

_**Materials: 2 Level 4 Monsters**_

_**[Dragon / Xyz / Effect]**_

_**You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase.**_

"The real battle… begins now!"

* * *

Review Response Corner

_Ulrich362's Review: First off don't worry about taking longer, update when you can. Nobody's rushing you to update after all and if you need some more time by all means take it. Moving on to this chapter... Yuto and Yuya can exchange who's in control at will now, that certainly seems interesting. Of course even with that taking down Crow and Shinji at the same time won't be easy, especially if they decide to cooperate against Yuto. Looking forward to seeing what Yuya and Yuto ultimately decided on too. Oh, and the new format looks good to me. Interested in seeing what you have planned for this arc and the future ones. Incredible chapter, looking forward to the update._

**My Responses**

**1.) Alright. I just hate failing to deliver, that's all.**

**2.) Oh, trust me, this is basically a 2v1. There's an uphill battle for ya.**

**3.) That's good news about the reception of the new style.**

**4.) Update's here.**

_Slimslam's Review: __Oh so you will be using that deck I see well it is only right for me to using the deck he hates the most and in this said duel I will be using the card that can stop the summoning and I know you know the card so get ready to put all of your skill to the test for this I will hold nothing back. Done And Done Bring On The Next_

**My Responses**

**1.) Now, what makes you think I'll be holding back?**

**2.) The next has been brought.**

_Digital Christian's Review: 1v1v1 interesting, this is the first time I have seen someone put this in a tournament setting. Keep the good work going._

**My Responses**

**1.) Really? I thought it would've been at least a _bit _more common.**

**2.) I will!**


	18. Victor

Phantom's Requiem

Chapter 18

Victor

"The real battle… begins now!" Fire blazing in his steel gray eyes, Yuto had just summoned both Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and its evolution, Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon, albeit with the latter unable to use its effects.

"I activate the effect of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! By detaching one Overlay Unit, until the End Phase, Raikiri the Rain Shower loses half of its ATK, and Dark Rebellion gains that ATK! I'm using its effect twice! _Treason Discharge_!" Dark Rebellion's wings began to expand, releasing violet lightning, electrocuted Raikiri and reducing its ATK.

_**Blackwing – Raikiri the Rain Shower ATK: 2600 / 2 = 1300 / 2 = 750**_

_**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500 + 1300 = 3800 + 750 = 4550**_

"Battle! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon attacks Raikiri the Rain Shower! _Requistic Disaster Disobey_!" In a breathtaking display, the majestic black dragon soared into the sky, as its wings filled with images reminiscent of stained glass windows, diving back down to the ground and charging at Crow's monster at top speed.

'_Since I attacked with Dark Requiem first, Crow has to decide whether to negate the attack with his Blade Shade Trap Card, while being left open to a follow-up attack from Dark Rebellion, or risk being eliminated if I attack Blizzard the Far North.'_

"Grr… I activate Blade Shade's effect! Your monster's attack is negated, and you take 500 damage!"

_**Yuto LP: 2300 – 500 = 1800**_

"I thought you'd do that. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Attack Raikiri! _Revolt of the Lightning_… _DISOBEY_!" Dark Rebellion then surrounded itself with the same purple electricity as it used to sap Raikiri's ATK, dashing toward its foe, impaling with the blades on its jaws.

"I activate another Trap! Black Feather Hope! By paying half of my Life Points, I take no damage from this battle!"

_**Crow LP: 4000 / 2 = 2000**_

"Damn. You're persistent. Turn end."

_**Turn 7: Crow**_

_**Crow LP/Hand: 2000/1**_

_**Shinji LP/Hand: 4000 / 4**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 1800/0**_

"I draw! I switch Blizzard the Far North to Defense Mode! Then I Set a Monster! Turn end!"

_**Turn 8: Shinji**_

_**Crow LP/Hand: 2000/1**_

_**Shinji LP/Hand: 4000 / 4**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 1800/0**_

"I draw! Just like last turn, I'll use my Bullseyes to inflict 600 damage to Yuto and end my turn!"

_**Turn 9: Yuto**_

_**Crow LP/Hand: 2000/1**_

_**Shinji LP/Hand: 4000 / 5**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 1200/0**_

'_I have to eliminate one of them soon. On one hand, Crow is the larger threat so far. I wouldn't be surprised if he still has more up his sleeve, and is just using that defensive move as a feint. On the other hand, if Shinji isn't dealt with, two turns from now, his Battlewasps will have get rid of the rest of my Life Points with their continuous 600 points of burn damage. I'll need a miracle at this rate.'_

"It's my turn… DRAW!" Flipping the card over, Yuto smiled at what he'd drawn.

'_Xyz Treasure Ticket? Perfect.'_

"I activate the Spell Card Xyz Treasure Ticket! With this card, I choose an Xyz Monster on the field, and draw cards equal to its Rank!"

_**Xyz Treasure Ticket**_

_**Normal Spell Card**_

_**Target 1 Rank 4 or lower Xyz Monster you control; draw cards equal to its Rank.**_

"The Monster I choose is Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, allowing me to draw four cards! Next, I Pendulum Summon the Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon I drew using this effect!" Feeling his chest tighten, he grit his teeth, doing his best to ignore it.

"N-Next, I activate the Spell C-card... The Phantom Knights' Possession, giving Dark Rebellion a Level equal to Odd-Eyes' Level. Then, using these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Panting heavily, with his vision blurred, he began the chant for the monster that represented the culmination of his and Yuya's power.

"Dragon of dual colored eyes! Unleash that black scale of wrath, and eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" A flash of lightning. A pulse. A heartbeat. A shadow. A scream.

"**GYAAAAAAHHHHHH!" **Darkness washing over him, he could barely hold cling to consciousness. Everything going dark, he could barely hear himself declare **"**_**Overlord Howling**_**."**

"_Yuto…"_

_**Blackwing – Bora the Spear ATK: 1700**_

_**Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North ATK: 1300**_

_**Battlewasp – Pin the Bullseye ATK: 200 (x3)**_

_**Total ATK: 3600**_

_**Crow LP: 2000 – 3000 = 0**_

_**Shinji LP: 4000 – 600 = 3400**_

_**Yuto LP: 1800**_

_**Crow: Eliminated**_

* * *

The rest of the Lancers looked on in horror at Yuto's body, slumped over in his D-Wheel. Had the tournament staff not stopped it, it would've crashed.

Yuzu clasped her hands over her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes. First Gongenzaka, and now this. The wetness began to run down her cheeks, desperately wishing that she were back in Standard with Yuya and Gongenzaka. Wishing that things were like before, with the three of them smiling together.

However, unbeknownst to either her or the other Lancers, Yugo never saw the end of the match. He lie face-down on the floor. His hand outstretched towards Clear Wing.

* * *

Review Response Corner

_Ulrich362's Review: Well then... Yuto having both his dragons out will definitely help him in this duel. It won't be a guaranteed victory by any means but it will absolutely come in handy. As for failing to deliver don't worry about that, like I said before update when you can. Hopefully Yuto and Yuya can figure out a way to turn things around though I have a bad feeling this duel is only getting started. Awesome chapter, looking forward to the update._

**My Response**

**Here's the update!**

**(Couldn't really respond to the earlier parts, for obvious reasons.)**

_Slimslam's Review: I know when someone is holding back and you'll never be able to call your self a true duelist if you hold back. so you hold back and never call your self a true duelist or go all out and show me why you should be holder of this rare peace of art you call a book the choice is yours. Done And Done Bring On The Next p.s. sorry if I sounded a bit rude but in all the beast chapter so far_

**My Responses**

**1.) Hey, if I give it my all, you'd better give it yours, too!**

**2.) It's all good. I didn't think you sounded rude.**

_Digital Christian's Review: Yuya and Yuto will probably defeat Shinji first, and keep up the good work._

**My Responses**

**1.) Your expectations have been subverted. Not the reason I did that, though. I was actually considering Crow being the one who would be eliminated since chapter 16.**

**2.) Update's here.**


	19. Reunion

Phantom's Requiem

Chapter 19

Reunion

'_What? Where… am I?' Blue skies shone overhead, birds gliding through the air, people passing by. A young boy, perhaps eight or nine years old, ran past him, smiling. He was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He appeared to be… racing two other people. One, a slightly older boy, whom Yuto estimated to be between ten and eleven, based on his height. The other, a boy roughly the same age as the first, spiky orange hair waving in the wind._

_The one with the jacket called out to the two behind him. "C'mon! If we don't hurry, we'll be late! Tetsuo and the others are waiting!"_

"_I told you, we should've taken one of my shortcuts! We'd have already been there by now!" The auburn-haired one shot back._

"_Are you serious, Shingetsu?! The last time we took one of your 'shortcuts,' we waded through a sewer, went through a junkyard, and a dog almost chased us!"_

_The one in the middle merely sighed, saying, "Let's just go."_

_Yuto felt that the scene was… familiar. Looking to his right, he began to tremble. This was Heartland. This was _Heartland_. Six years ago. The three children had been himself, Kurosaki, and Rei Shingetsu. But why was he dreaming about this particular occurrence?_

_A feminine voice rang out behind him. "I don't know. It could be that something important happened here. Or it could just be you trying to remember happier times. From before all of this happened. From before I was…" She paused, letting the statement linger in the air._

_Whipping around, he saw… her. Ruri. He knew that none of this was real, yet he couldn't help but be overjoyed upon seeing her again._

"_Ruri!"_

"_Yuto. It's been a long time, hasn't it? A long time since you _left_ me to _rot _in Academia." Her tone suddenly became venomous, as the scenery burst into flames, the sky darkening. Looking toward where his younger self had been running, his eyes widened in fear. Kurosaki, bloodied and beaten, reaching out to Tetsuo, Obelisk Force troops towering above them, sneering. Shingetsu, a large hole in his chest, one of the Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds standing over his corpse. His younger self, lying in a pool of his own blood, face contorted in dread. Another version of himself, holding Yuya, from that day. Yugo, kneeling in front of Yuri, helmet broken at his feet. A burning sensation in his own chest, as he was being lifted into the air. Looking behind him, he saw Dark Rebellion, its mandibles plunged through his back._

"_It's your fault. All of this. _IT'S ALLYOUR FAULT! _All of this could have been prevented. The Obelisk Force would never have reduced Heartland to ashes if you had been stronger. All of our friends would still be here if you were stronger. I WOULD'VE STILL BEEN HERE! This is your own personal hell. Now, burn."_

"_Ruri… Ruri!"_

"RURI!" He woke up trembling. Tears stung his eyes, his back drenched in a cold sweat.

"You're awake. And that means that we need to talk."

Glancing to his side, he saw Yuzu seated next to his bed, barely registering that he wasn't in the Administrative Council's building.

Averting his gaze, he muttered, "What is there to talk about?"

"For starters, how about that dragon? You know, the one that you eliminated Crow with?"

"Crow was… eliminated? The last thing I remember; I had just summoned Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon. Everything after that is a blank."

"Then let me fill you in on what happened. You summoned that dragon and started screaming uncontrollably. Then you passed out. If the tournament staff hadn't been there, you would've crashed. Now I want to know something. What is that… that… that _thing_?! And where did it come from?!"

"It's none of your concern. I'm fine."

"I'm not stupid! You're hiding something. And I'm not leaving until you tell me what it is."

"I told you… I'm fine," he warned.

Moisture stung at her eyes. "No, you aren't! That card… there's something about it. No normal card would make something like this happen! And on that note, neither would those dragons! There's something evil about those cards, and you're just ignoring it! I wish… I wish that they didn't exist! If they didn't exist, Yuya and Gongenzaka wouldn't be dead right now! I wish you never-"

She was silenced as Yuto pulled her toward him, hugging her.

"Yuto, what are you-?"

"No, not Yuto. Just… me."

"That voice… It can't be. Just stop this! Please… just stop with this sick joke!"

"It's me, Yuzu. Yuya. Just look."

Pulling away, she gazed into his eyes. Gone were Yuto's hardened, mournful silver eyes. Replaced with bright red irises with a warmth she never thought she'd see again. It was really him…

"Yuya."

* * *

**The intense chapters continue. I actually made a version of this chapter with a darker ending, so I dunno if you guys want to see that uploaded as a Chapter 19-B or something, but let me know if you do.**

Review Response Corner

_Ulrich362's Review: That... wow. That wasn't what I was expecting, though if Yuto lost consciousness and Crow lost all his life points does that imply Shinji won the match? Poor Yuzu though, every single friend and ally she has is falling by the wayside and the situation is getting worse and worse. The question now though is what's going to happen next, and I have a very bad feeling it won't end well for anyone involved... Intense chapter, looking forward to the update._

**My Responses**

**1.) That is an interesting question. Though, seeing as the only one who wouldn't move on would be the first one to be eliminated, Yuto is still in the tournament.**

**2.) Yeah. Things are starting to look up a little, though.**

**3.) Update's here.**

_Slimslam's Review: Oh you know I will give it may! What's this it seems that we have some unwanted company and it seems that it comes to stop both of us we my have to wait what do you think? This was a great chapter can't wait for the next Done And Done Bring On The Next_

**My Responses**

**1.) If you wanna postpone on account of the ******virus (at least, I presume that's what you're referring to), that's fine by me.**

**2.) The next has been brought (well, technically it was brought a couple of hours after Chapter 18, since this one was prewritten).**


	20. Serenade

Phantom's Requiem

Chapter 20

Serenade

"It's really me, Yuzu." Holding his friend closer, Yuya allowed her to sob into his shoulder.

"Yuya, Gongenzaka is..." Yuzu simply broke down, unable to finish.

"I know. Yuto and I will make Sergey pay for what he's done." Eyes watering and pupils donning an ominous red light, his face contorted into a snarl. As his features relaxed, he continued. "But for now, I want to forget everything. Let's just stay here for now."

"Yeah, I'd like that," she replied with a grin.

Looking at the picturesque scene before him, Yuto couldn't help but recall what life had been like before his home fell into ruin.

_"C'mon! If we don't hurry, we'll be late! Tetsuo and the others are waiting!" He called to the other boys trailing behind him._

"_I told you, we should've taken one of my shortcuts! We'd have already been there by now!" The auburn-haired one shot back._

"_Are you serious, Shingetsu?! The last time we took one of your 'shortcuts,' we waded through a sewer, went through a junkyard, and a dog almost chased us!" He retorted, disbelievingly._

_Shun merely sighed, saying, "Let's just go."_

Before he could continue reminiscing about that day, however, the nightmare from earlier came back to haunt him in full force. He swore he could still recall that cold golden gaze. What truly unnerved him, though, was that in most of the dreams it was present in, he was staring at himself. He couldn't explain it, but that power-hungry stare shook him to the core.

"_Yuya," _he spoke, beginning to mentally communicate with his doppelganger.

"_What's the matter, Yuto?" _The other boy inquired.

"_Have you had any strange dreams lately?"_

"_Strange dreams? What do you mean?"_

"_Recently, I've begun having nightmares. Normally, that wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary. I've barely had any proper sleep since the invasion. But these always have one detail in common."_

"_A detail?"_

"_Yes. They always involve..." _He started before pausing.

"_Yuto?" _The tomato-head questioned.

He shook his head._ "... No, it's nothing. Just forget I said anything. I shouldn't make you worry at a time like this."_

"_Yuto, talk to me," _Yuya pleaded.

"_I said 'forget it,'" _he warned._ "Regardless, you should wake Yuzu up. Her match should be starting soon. She's dueling Serena today, right?" _Yuto advised, attempting to change the subject.

As much as Yuya wanted to press on, as he could see how much it was bothering his friend, he decided that it was best just to drop it for now. _"I think so. After this, it'll be down to just six competitors. Us, Yugo, Shun, Shinji, the winner of this duel, and Sergey." _The Sakaki boy's voice was coated with uncharacteristic, barely-restrained venom at the mention of Gongenzaka's killer. He then began to nudge his childhood friend, who had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Yuzu, it's time for your match with Serena," he said, softly.

Looking up at him with sorrow in her gaze, she began to speak. "I don't want to. We've been apart for so long, and I've missed you so much. All I want right now is to stay here with you."

"I know exactly how you feel. So, I'll promise you this. After this, we can spend as much time together as you want, okay?"

At that, her expression instantly brightened. "Okay. Well, wish me luck."

"Good luck. Just don't lose." He teased.

Leaving, she called back to him. "I won't!"

"That's good. She really hasn't changed," he smiled. "I was worried about Yuzu. She really does look the best when she smiles. Maybe you should try smiling a bit more often too, Yuto." He remarked, glancing at the other boy.

* * *

Yuzu took a deep breath as she pulled up to the starting line. This would be her first time dueling since they left the Standard Dimension. Gripping the handlebars tightly, she exhaled. It wasn't like her to be this nervous before a match.

"Hey, it's no use getting this shaken up ahead of time, you know." Serena must have noticed her trembling. Steeling her nerves, Yuzu's grip loosened, as the automized voice of the dueling AI rung out.

_Action Field: Cross Over Accel_

_3... 2... 1... Acceleration!_

"**DUEL!" **The two cried out in unison.

As they rounded the first corner, it became clear that Serena had the lead. "I'm going first!" She declared.

_**Turn 1: Serena**_

_**Serena LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Yuzu LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

"I'll start by using the Spell Card, Polymerization! I fuse two Lunalight Black Sheep! Beasts lurking in jet-black darkness! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Lunalight Cat Dancer!"

_**Lunalight Cat Dancer**_

_**Position: Attack Mode**_

_**ATK: 2400**_

_**DEF: 2000**_

_**Level 7**_

_**Materials: 2 "Lunalight" monsters**_

_**[Beast-Warrior / Fusion / Effect]**_

_**You can Tribute 1 "Lunalight" monster; this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls twice each, but they cannot be destroyed by the first battle.**_

"Both of my Black Sheep can be added to my hand from the Graveyard after being used as material for a Fusion Summon. I'll end my turn there."

_**Turn 2: Yuzu**_

_**Serena LP/Hand: 4000/4**_

_**Yuzu LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

"Everyone's counting on me to give it my all. I won't disappoint them. It's my turn!"

_**Chapter 20: END**_

* * *

**Holy crap, that was a long time coming. So sorry about that. Hope this chapter made up for it, though. Anyways, we bring you your regularly scheduled Review Response Corner. It's gonna be a long one this time.**

_Ulrich362's Review (Chapter 19; March 25th, 2020): Chapter 19-B would be fine if you want to include it. Entirely up to you on that one. Moving onto this chapter... yikes that's just... wow. I don't even know what to say except wow in this case. Yuzu and Yuya are together... kind of. Still I have a feeling things are going to be much, much worse in the very near future. Oh, and as far as the outcome of the duel... fair enough, I guess that would be a reasonable way for things to work out. Not sure how much things are looking up though considering the nature of Yuto's nightmare among other things that are probably going to be happening soon. Interesting chapter, looking forward to the update._

**1.) I take it that you liked it?**

**2.) Yeah, I wanted to continue the whole "Yuzu and Yuya reunited" thing in this chapter. How'd I do?**

**3.) Update's here. :)**

_Ulrich362's Review (Chapter 19-B; March 25th, 2020): __... You weren't kidding about the darker ending. Though, doesn't this go against previous chapters? Yuto and Yuya have been in contact so Yuto should know he's still alive... at least in one way and there's the other fact that Yuya both unconsciously took control and seems to be able to communicate with Yuto like when they built their decks. This Wass definitely a darker chapter but it feels like the other one would be more... canon to the fic? I don't know. Either way looking forward to the update._

**Yeah, that's why I scrapped it. There were just too many plot holes that way. I sorta wanted a darker ending there, but I felt that if it compromised the integrity of the fic, it just wasn't worth it.**

_Slimslam's Review (Chapter 19; March 25th, 2020): no I mean there's someone other then me and you here can't you feel it Done And Done Bring On The Next once again another great chapter how much great chapter are going to make it's blowing our mines_

**1.) Now that you mention it, yeah.**

**2.) The next has been brought.**

**3.) Starting to crack already, eh?**

_Swiftwing101's Review (Chapter 3; May 17th, 2020): Wow! Great work, it isn't very often i find a genuinely good fan fic, keep it up_

**1.) Thanks!**

**2.) I'm trying.**

_Swiftwing101's Review (Chapter 6; May 17th, 2020): Wow, the ending to this has me interested, oh and just to clarify does yuto see yuri?_

**No, Yuto doesn't see Yuri at the end of this chapter.**

_Swiftwing101's Review (Chapter 7; May 17th, 2020): Wow great job!_

**Thanks!**

_Swiftwing101's Review (Chapter 8; May 17th, 2020): Lol I caught the joke_

**Sweetness! I was really hoping someone would get that one.**

_Swiftwing101's Review (Chapter 9; May 17th, 2020): Believe X Believe_

**Bi-bi-biri buddies!**

_Swiftwing101's Review (Chapter 10; May 17th, 2020): Im confused, you said that fusion might attack fusion... i_

_Did you mean syncro?_

**Yeah, that error has since been fixed. I actually went back and fixed all of the errors in the previous chapters I was able to spot during the time I was suffering from writers' block (AKA between last chapter and this one).**

_Swiftwing101's Review (Chapter 13; May 17th, 2020): Dan Dan Dan Dan Done Done Done Done_

**Yureru ma-ma-ma-mind!**

_Swiftwing101's Review (Chapter 14; May 17th, 2020): Surgey will feel my rath! gO Supreme King Dragon Swiftwing! (Lol) Slaughter him NOW for what he has done!_

**Hahaha. I love this.**

_Swiftwing101's Review (Chapter 20; May 17th, 2020): Wow, is there any more to either parts of the story? I'd love to see more_

**There are now!**


	21. Dance

Phantom's Requiem

Chapter 21

Dance

"It's my turn! Draw!"

_**Turn 2: Yuzu**_

_**Serena LP/Hand: 4000/4**_

_**Yuzu LP/Hand: 4000/6**_

"I'll start by Special Summoning Solo the Melodious Songstress from my hand with its effect, since only you control a monster!"

_**Solo the Melodious Songstress**_

_**Level 4**_

_**Position: Attack Mode**_

_**ATK: 1600**_

_**DEF: 1000**_

_**Attribute: LIGHT**_

_**[Fairy / Effect]**_

_**If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).**_

"Next, I Normal Summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress, Then I use her effect to Fusion Summon using monsters I control and in my hand!"

_**Solo the Melodious Songstress**_

_**Level 4**_

_**Position: Attack Mode**_

_**ATK: 1400**_

_**DEF: 1400**_

_**Attribute: LIGHT**_

_**[Fairy / Effect]**_

_**You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, including this card.**_

"Angel's song! Lone echo! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

_**Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir**_

_**Level 6**_

_**Materials: 1 "Melodious Songstress" monster + 1 "Melodious" monster**_

_**Position: Attack Mode**_

_**ATK: 1000**_

_**DEF: 2000**_

_**Attribute: LIGHT**_

_**[Fairy / Fusion / Effect]**_

_**If this card battles an opponent's Special Summoned monster: You can activate this effect; this card cannot be destroyed by this battle, destroy that opponent's monster, also your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from this battle.**_

"I battle! Bloom Diva attacks Cat Dancer!"

"Are you out of your mind?! Cat Dancer has more attack points!" Serena asked, incredulously.

"Bloom Diva's effect! This card can't be destroyed by battle, your monster is destroyed, and you take the damage I would've taken!"

_**Serena LP: 4000 – 1400 = 2600**_

"I set one card face-down! Turn end!"

_**Turn 3: Serena**_

_**Serena LP/Hand: 2600/4**_

_**Yuzu LP/Hand: 4000/3**_

"I set the Scale 1 Lunalight Wolf in my Pendulum Zone! Then I activate Lunalight Perfume to Special Summon Cat Dancer from the Graveyard! Next, I activate Polymerization! I fuse one of the Black Sheep in my hand and Cat Dancer on my field! The beast lurking in jet-black darkness! The beautiful wild beast dancing under the moonlight! Swarm in the vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! Lunalight Panther Dancer!"

_**Lunalight Panther Dancer**_

_**Level 8**_

_**Materials: "Lunalight Cat Dancer" + 1 "Lunalight" monster**_

_**Position: Attack Mode**_

_**ATK: 2800**_

_**DEF: 2500**_

_**Attribute: DARK**_

_**[Beast-Warrior / Fusion / Effect]**_

_**Cannot be destroyed by an opponent's card effects. This effect cannot be negated. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, twice each, but they cannot be destroyed by the first battle with this card. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, after damage calculation: It gains 200 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.**_

"Just like last time, Black Sheep returns to my hand! Then I activate Wolf's Pendulum effect! I Fusion Summon by banishing Fusion Material monsters! I banish Panther Dancer and my two Black Sheep! Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The beast lurking in jet-black dress! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Lunalight Leo Dancer!"

_**Lunalight Leo Dancer**_

_**Level 10**_

_**Materials: "Lunalight Panther Dancer" + 2 "Lunalight" monsters**_

_**Position: Attack Mode**_

_**ATK: 3500**_

_**DEF: 3000**_

_**Attribute: DARK**_

_**[Beast-Warrior / Fusion / Effect]**_

_**Cannot be targeted by, and is unaffected by, your opponent's card effects. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. After this card's first attack during this Battle Phase, if damage calculation is performed: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls.**_

"I won't lose! Leo Dancer attacks Bloom Diva! I might take damage, but Bloom Diva will be destroyed after damage calculation!"

"I activate a face-down! Pianissimo! Until the end of this turn, Bloom Diva can't be destroyed in battle, but its ATK becomes 100!"

"But that means-!"

"That's right! You take an additional 900 points of damage!_ Reflect Shout!_"

_**Serena LP: 2600 – 3400 = 0**_

* * *

"Let go of me!" Serena yelled, as she struggled to free herself of the grip of the Security officers.

"Sorry, tournament policy," one of them responded, tightening his hold on her.

Suddenly, a voice called out from the darkness, as the group heard footsteps coming towards them. "She's coming with me. I really appreciate that you took this somewhere where we won't be interrupted, though."

"Who the hell are you?! Come out!" The other officer demanded.

"If you insist..." The voice replied.

As he stepped out of the shadows, Serena's pupils dilated in fear. Standing before them was the Professor's right-hand man, Yuri.

"Now... We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," he smiled ominously.

* * *

_Ulrich362's Reivew: Well first off don't worry about taking a while it's fine. Take however long you need. As for this chapter, Yuto not telling Yuya about that nightmare could lead to some very bad situations in the future... then again maybe he will at some point? It's definitely interesting to say the least and I'm wondering if things will work out. Sergey needs to suffer for what he did though. In regards to this match, it will be fun to watch Yuzu and Serena go head to head in a match, I legitimately don't know which of them will pull off a win, though in all honesty no matter which of them wins it'll be great. Awesome chapter, looking forward to the update._

**Thanks. Actually, part of the reason for the delays was that I couldn't for the longest time figure out how to properly script a Yuzu VS Serena duel. In fact, chapters 15 and 16 were supposed to cover 20 and 21, respectively, but I swapped the positions of this duel and the three-way due to the aforementioned scripting difficulties. But speaking of nightmares and Sergey, though, that plotline will have its climax one or two chapters from now. I have big plans regarding that. Anyway, c'ya in the next review.**

_YunoYudu97's Review: Yuno & Yudu: hi, welcome back!_

_Me: great to see you back, looking forward to new chapters! :)_

**1) Hello! Thank you!**

**2) Thanks! New chapter's up!**


	22. Prey

Phantom's Requiem

Chapter 22

Prey

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way," Yuri smirked.

"Which one do you _think_ I'll choose?!" Serena retorted angrily.

"Excellent. I prefer the hard way."

"Back off. She's going underground," one of the guards informed him.

"Oh, right. I nearly forgot about the insects. Why don't you two take a nap?" he asked. Raising his Duel Disk in front of him, a violet light engulfed the two officers, as they were sealed into cards. "Much better. Now, where were we?"

_**Turn 1: Yuri**_

_**Yuri LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Serena LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

"I set one monster face-down. Turn end."

"That's it? Maybe you're not so tough after all," Serena mocked.

"I can't attack on the first turn, can I? But don't underestimate me. You'll regret it," he warned.

"We'll see!"

_**Turn 2: Serena**_

_**Yuri LP/Hand: 4000/4**_

_**Serena LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

"Draw! I activate Polymerization! I fuse Blue Cat and White Rabbit to summon Lunalight Cat Dancer! Cat dancer attacks your face-down!"

Yuri smiled as his monster was destroyed. "You should've saved that Fusion. I'll take it for myself soon."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"You'll see."

"Tch. My turn's over."

_**Turn 3: Yuri**_

_**Yuri LP/Hand: 4000/4**_

_**Serena LP/Hand: 4000/3**_

"It's my turn! Draw! I summon Predaplant Cordyceps! Then I activate Super Polymerization! I discard one card to fuse monsters from both sides of the field!"

"That means...!"

"I fuse Cordyceps and Cat Dancer! Flower risen from the dead! Beast dancing within the darkness! Now become one, and from the hell brimming beneath, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

_**Predaplant Cordyceps**_

_**Level 1**_

_**DARK**_

_**ATK: 0**_

_**DEF: 0**_

_**[Plant / Effect]**_

_**During your Standby Phase: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 2 Level 4 or lower "Predaplant" monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon them. You cannot Normal Summon/Set the turn this effect is activated.**_

_**Super Polymerization**_

_**Quick-Play Spell**_

_**Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation. Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either side of the field as Fusion Materials.**_

_**Starving Venom Fusion Dragon**_

_**Level 8**_

_**DARK**_

_**2 DARK Monsters**_

_**ATK: 2800**_

_**DEF: 2000**_

_**[Dragon / Fusion / Effect]**_

_**Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field.**_

"Battle! Starving Venom attacks directly!"

_**Serena LP: 4000 – 2800 = 1200**_

"Now, either you come with me, or this goes on. Those are your only options. Which will it be, Serena?" Yuri taunted.

"I'll never join you," she spat.

"As you wish. I set a card. Turn end."

_**Turn 4: Serena**_

_**Yuri LP/Hand: 4000/2**_

_**Serena LP/Hand: 1200/3**_

"I draw! I set the Pendulum Scale with Lunalight Tiger and Lunalight Wolf! I use Tiger's Pendulum Effect to Special Summon Cat Dancer from the Graveyard with its effects negated! Then I use Wolf's Pendulum Effect to Fusion Summon by banishing Fusion Materials! I banish Cat Dancer, and two Purple Butteflies in my hand! I Fusion Summon Lunalight Panther Dancer in attack mode! That's all."

_**Turn 5: Yuri**_

_**Yuri LP/Hand: 4000/2**_

_**Serena LP/Hand: 1200/0**_

"After such a grandiose play, that's your strategy? To stall with a monster that has the same ATK as Starving Venom? I'll play your game, then. I set a monster and one face-down. Turn end."

_**Turn 6: Serena**_

_**Yuri LP/Hand: 4000/1**_

_**Serena LP/Hand: 1200/0**_

'_This is it... If I play my cards right, I can win..."_

"I draw! I attack your face-down with Panther Dancer! This monster can attack each monster you control twice, but they can't be destroyed by the first battle!" Serena's monster attacked Yuri's face-down, revealing Predaplant Stapeliaworm.

"Then what was the point of that?" he asked, sounding bored.

"I attack again! When Panther Dancer destroys one of your monsters, she gains 200 ATK until the end of this turn!"

"Fufufu... In that case, attack, right before you lose." he chuckled ominously.

"You're the one that's going to lose! Panther Dancer attacks Starving Venom twice, with 3000 ATK this time!"

_**Yuri LP: 4000 – 200 – 200 = 3600**_

"At this moment, Starving Venom's effect activates! When it's destroyed, it destroys all of my opponent's Special Summoned monsters and inflicts damage equal to their combined ATK!" A dark portal appeared in the center of the duel field as Starving Venom's hand shot out, clawing at Panther Dancer in an attempt to drag her down with it, screeching and roaring as it did.

"You lose," he smirked.

"Panther Dancer's effect keeps it from being destroyed by my opponent's card effects. You'll lose in just a few more turns," she responded.

"Tch. How annoying. But it won't help you. I've seen enough. This duel is over."

"What are you going on about?" Serena inquired.

"Fact of the matter is, you're coming back with me to Academia."

"I won, and that means you let me go. We had a deal, remember?"

"I never said anything about a deal. I just told you that we could do this the easy way or the hard way. Did you really think I would just give up if you won?" He grinned, approaching her.

"N-no! I won't help you destroy any more worlds!"

"Like I said... You don't have a choice." Pressing a button on his Duel Disk, the two of them vanished in a flash of light, back to the Fusion Dimension.

* * *

"_Yuto, the next match is starting soon. It's us against..." _Yuya stopped before finishing his sentence.

"I know... Sergey is up next. But we're going to win. Let's go, partner." The other boy responded, eyes blazing with fury.

* * *

"Yuri, you did well to retrieve Serena. But what of Yuzu Hiiragi? I asked you to bring her back too, didn't I?" The Professor questioned.

"Yes, but I have a special plan for her. One that should prove to be quite interesting," he spoke. Staring at the ARC-V Reactor, he burst into a fit of crazed laughter, leering at the Bracelet Girl that had given him so much trouble. His next target would prove to be even more valuable.

* * *

**Hopefully, I can start updating a bit more regularly again now that the duel that gave me the most trouble is out of the way. Also edited the format for the card info to make it a bit less cluttered. Anyway, time for the**

**Review Response Corner (actually the shortest one yet, only 1 review this time)**

_Ulrich362's Review: Huh, well that was... surprisingly easy for Yuzu. I can't say I expected her to win that fast, but I guess in hindsight it makes sense. I can sort of understand it being hard to script a duel between those two and even more so to make it believable. Though now that Yuri is encountering Serena... well actually thinking about it if she chooses the hard way I honestly would give the dueling advantage to Serena over Yuri. True he's skilled but in a one-on-one match I don't think he has the skill necessary to beat her. As for the plot points regarding then nightmares and Sergey... one or two more chapters huh, sounds fun. Not sure what you have in mind but it should be fun. Awesome chapter, looking forward to the update._

**Yeah, that's part of the reason it took so long. I really couldn't find a way to make it not seem one-sided, not for lack of trying mind you. Anyway, next chapter is Yuto VS Sergey, which I've been hyping up for a while now. Hopefully it'll be better than Yugo VS Yuri, though. That was disappointing, seeing as how long it was built up for.**


	23. Mirror

Phantom's Requiem

Chapter 23

Mirror

"This is it. Yuya, are you ready?" The purple-haired youth asked the apparition standing next to him. The other seemed to hesitate in his response. "Yuya?" He repeated.

"_... Yeah." _The spirit replied, nervously.

"What's wrong?" He inquired.

"_I still can't shake the feeling that this is... wrong. I know I should hate Sergey. I should hate him for what he did to Gongenzaka. But, I..." _The tomato struggled to elaborate.

"Yuya... it just means that you have a good heart. Maybe, if the roles were reversed, things would've been different. Maybe you could've saved Gongenzaka. No, I'm sure of it. But for now, we have to fight. Then, maybe we can stop Academia. Then, maybe I can duel the way you do. I want to become someone who can bring smiles to people through dueling. The same way you did," Yuto responded.

"_I've... actually been meaning to ask you about that. I heard you say the same thing to Reiji. So, I have to know. Did you... know my Dad?"_

"If you mean Yusho Sakaki, then no, I never met him," he responded, simply.

"_But... what you said..." _Yuya tried to interject.

"It was what Ruri said. A friend of ours, Sayaka Sasayama, was a student of Yusho. She probably heard it from her, looking back. But I meant what I said. I never met him," he stated.

"_Oh. I see... I just wanted to know... if he really was a coward," _Yuya answered, downtrodden.

Just as Yuto was about to ask Yuya what he meant by that, he heard a knock on his door. It was the boy who had accompanied him to his last match.

"We'll finish this talk later. Right now, we have to focus on the task at hand," he told the other. Getting up and walking toward the door, he spoke, "I'm here. You can open the door."

As the latch came undone, he stood in front of his small escort. The boy began the conversation as they walked through the grand hallways.

"I want to ask you something, if that's alright."

"Go on," Yuto encouraged.

"Who were you talking to in there? As far as I'm aware, no one can get into those rooms unless they're someone like me. Well, unless they get special permission, at least."

"A friend," he replied.

"Not much of a talker, huh?"

Ignoring the question, Yuto responded by asking "I forgot to ask you last time, but... what's your name?"

The boy pointed to himself. "Me? It's Sam. What's yours?"

"Yuto."

"Yuto, huh? Why did you ask me, Yuto?"

Yuto pulled Tuning Magician out of his deck box. "Because I have to give this back to you, Sam. I can't leave with it," he replied, outstretching his hand towards the boy.

"What do you mean? You were going to win and give it back to Jack. Right?"

"I'm afraid not. I don't think I'll be in this city much longer. This might be my last duel in the Friendship Cup. This is probably the last time we'll see each other, so I'm going to give you something of mine, this time." Reaching into the box again, he pulled out a card. Kneeling down on one knee, he placed it in the boy's hands. "I wanted to say thank you. For believing in me, even when I didn't. You remind of someone I used to know," he spoke.

"Take care of it," he instructed. "Goodbye," the taller boy said as he walked away.

As Sam looked at his hands, he saw an Xyz monster, as Yuto had called it, and written instructions on how to use it. "Castel the Skyblaster Musketeer. Thank you, Yuto! I'll never forget you!" He called out, grateful. And, though he couldn't see it, his new friend had a smile on his face for the first time since he reunited with Yuya that night.

* * *

Pulling up to the starting line on his D-Wheel, he stared down his opponent, who had been waiting for him.

Sergey acknowledged his presence, smiling menacingly. "You're the boy who lost control of his D-Wheel, right? I'm surprised you didn't drop out then. You had to have seen what happened to my last-"

"Shut up," he growled. "Say his name, and I'll never forgive you."

"Hostile, aren't we? I shouldn't be surprised. You're glaring at me with four eyes, after all. Yours and the ones on the riding suit. The eyes of that black dragon you used against Jack and Crow. What was it that you called it, again? Exceed Summon, or something like that?" The larger man mocked his foe.

"It's Xyz. Don't forget it again," Yuto warned.

"Talk is cheap. You still have to win."

"I'm ready when you are, murderer," he spat, igniting the blade of his Duel Disk, attached to the D-Wheel. He began to rev the engine, gripping the handlebar so tightly that his knuckles began to turn white underneath the glove.

"Then let's begin."

_Action Field: Crossover Acceleration_

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_Riding_

"**Duel!" **The two cried in unison.

_**Turn 1: Sergey**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Sergey LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

"Get ready! I'll start this duel!" Sergey declared, passing the first curve. "I activate the Field Spell Earthbound Prison! This negates any effects that would change the ATK of a monster on the field! Next, I activate Harmonic Synchro Fusion, to Fusion Summon and Synchro Summon, using the materials as both Fusion and Synchro Materials simultaneously! I simultaneously fuse and tune Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper and Line Walker! Level 8 Fusion and Synchro Summons! Earthbound Servants Geo Kraken and Geo Gryphon! I set one card. Turn end!"

_**Earthbound Prison**_

_**Field Spell**_

_**Negate any card effect that would change the ATK of a face-up monster(s) on the field. If this card in the Field Zone is destroyed: Halve the LP of the player that destroyed this card, and if you do, all face-up monsters they currently control have their effects negated.**_

_**Harmonic Synchro Fusion**_

_**Normal Spell**_

_**Special Summon 2 monsters from your Extra Deck (1 Fusion Monster and 1 Synchro Monster), by using monsters you control as both Fusion and Synchro Materials. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon for the Fusion Monster and a Synchro Summon for the Synchro Monster.)**_

_**Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken**_

_**Level 8**_

_**DARK**_

_**2 "Earthbound" monsters**_

_**ATK: 2800**_

_**DEF: 1200**_

_**[Fiend / Fusion / Effect]**_

_**Once per turn, during your turn, if a monster(s) is Special Summoned to your opponent's field: You can destroy as many monsters your opponent controls that were Special Summoned this turn as possible, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each.**_

_**Earthbound Servant Geo Gryphon**_

_**Level 8**_

_**DARK**_

_**1 "Earthbound" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Earthbound" monsters**_

_**ATK: 2500**_

_**DEF: 1500**_

_**[Fiend / Synchro / Effect]**_

_**If an "Earthbound" monster(s) you control is destroyed: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target.**_

_**Turn 2: Yuto**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Sergey LP/Hand: 4000/0**_

'_Dammit! The duel just started, and he's already performed both a Fusion and Synchro summon, as well as locked down the effect of Dark Rebellion! This is bad... The only thing I can do now is try to win, regardless of the disadvantage!'_

"It's my turn! Draw!" Gazing at his hand, he weighed his options. _'Yuya's Odd-Eyes, Super Hippo Carnival and Odd-Eyes Accel, and my Xyz Treasure Ticket, plus two copies of Shade Brigandine. In that case...'_

"I set two Traps face-down, then activate them!"

"Ha! Have you cracked under the pressure? You can't activ-" Sergey attempted to mock Yuto once more, only to be cut off.

"I wasn't finished. The Traps I set were two Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine, which can be activated the turn it's set, so long as I have no Traps in my Graveyard. These cards Special Summon themselves as Level 4 Normal monsters in Defense Position! Next, I overlay my two Shade Brigandines! Fangs of rebellion from out of the dark! Xyz Summons! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

_**The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine**_

_**Normal Trap**_

_**Special Summon this card in Defense Position as a Normal Monster (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 800). (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.) If you have no Trap Cards in your Graveyard, you can activate this card the turn it was Set.**_

"I'll follow it up by activating Xyz Treasure Ticket, to draw cards equal to my Dragon's Rank! Dark Rebellion is a Rank 4 monster, so I draw four cards! My hand increases from three cards to seven!" He exclaimed, accelerating. _'The new cards are The Phantom Knights' Possession, Yuya's Magician Pendulum Monsters, and Overlord Form. I'll have to wait to use it. I don't have a compatible card right now. In the meantime, however...'_

"I activate a Spell! Odd-Eyes Accel! This allows me to Normal Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon without tributing! Appear, and with the flames emanating from your dichromatic eyes, burn away your foes! Odd-Eyes!"

_**Odd-Eyes Accel**_

_**Normal Spell**_

_**This turn, you can Normal Summon 1 "Odd-Eyes" monster without Tributing.**_

"Then I activate The Phantom Knights' Possession! I treat Dark Rebellion as having the Level of another monster on the field! Dark Rebellion becomes Level 7! I overlay my two Dragons! Eyes of rage, manifest as the jet-black dragon of supremacy! Xyz Summons! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Drago- agh!" Clutching his chest in pain, Yuto began to breathe heavily. _'Why is this happening? It feels like whenever I try to summon the combined form of our Dragons, I'm being ripped apart. I can't black out here. I have to win!'_

Regaining his composure, he declared "Battle! Odd-Eyes attacks Geo Kraken! _Revolt of the Lightning – Strike Disobey_!"

"I activate a Quick-Play Spell Card! Earthbound Fusion! Since a Field Spell is active, I Fusion Summon using Earthbound monsters as the materials! I fuse Geo Kraken and Geo Gryphon!"

'_It's Geo Grasha!'_

"Demon ruling over the sky! Demon that lurks beneath the waters! Become one and rise from the depths of the underground! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Earthbound Servant Geo Grasha!"

_**Earthbound Servant Geo Grasha**_

_**Level 10**_

_**DARK**_

_**1 "Earthbound Servant" Fusion Monster + 1 "Earthbound Servant" Synchro Monster**_

_**ATK: 3000**_

_**DEF: 1000**_

_**[Fiend / Fusion / Effect]**_

_**If this card battles an opponent's Fusion or Synchro Monster while there is a face-up card in the Field Zone: The ATK of the opponent's monster becomes 0.**_

"Tch. It doesn't matter how powerful the monster you summon is! I'll crush it anyway! Odd-Eyes attacks Geo Grasha!" Yuto cried, knowing that he could revive Odd-Eyes from his Extra Deck on the next turn. "Turn end."

_**Turn 3: Sergey**_

_**Yuto LP/Hand: 4000/4**_

_**Sergey LP/Hand: 4000/0**_

"I Draw! I activate Invoked Earthbound! This card Special Summons an Earthbound monster from the Graveyard! In addition, the monster summoned by this effect can't be destroyed in battle, and any monster that battles it loses all of its ATK, ignoring the effect of Earthbound Tundra, at the cost of not being able to draw or use Action Cards while that monster is on the field! Return, Geo Grasha! Battle! Geo Grasha attacks you directly!"

_**Invoked Earthbound**_

_**Normal Spell**_

_**Special Summon an Earthbound monster from the Graveyard that began the Duel in the Extra Deck. It gains these effects while it is face-up on the field.**_

● _**It cannot be destroyed by battle.**_

● _**If it battles an opponent's monster, that monster's ATK becomes 0, ignoring the effects of "Earthbound Tundra".**_

● Y_**ou cannot draw cards, or add Action Cards to your hand.**_

_**Yuto LP: 4000 – 3000 = 1000**_

"Turn end."

Instead of starting his turn, however, Yuto was slumped over in his D-Wheel, which was on autopilot. Given the tournament rules, he had five minutes with which to begin his turn. Unbeknownst to anyone watching however, he had awoken in a dark, empty void, stretching out into infinity. He recognized this place as being similar to the space in some of his dreams. Just then, some of the shadows formed into a whirlwind, which settled into the shape of a person. As the space began to shift into Heartland, before Academia invaded, the figure stepped out of the darkness. What unnerved him most about the new arrival however, was his appearance. He was identical to Yuto in every way, bar one. He had those cold golden eyes Yuto had seen in all of his nightmares.

"Fufufu. Welcome, Yuto," he greeted, chillingly.

* * *

**Geez, that was the longest chapter of this fic in... ever. Anyway, on to the Review Response Corner.**

_Ulrich362's Review: Well that was... no offense but a bit disappointing. It would have been nice to see Serena actually beat Yuri (Panther Dancer only needs Cat Dancer and one Lunalight not two by the way), and as it stands it seems almost like the duel was a formality that could have been skipped. Yuri capturing her afterwards was fine but it would have been nice to see her pull off the win and actually give the cards she had access to she would have won the duel on the fourth turn. As for Yuto vs Sergey... it's going to be interesting to say the least. Ok chapter, looking forward to the update._

**Aw, crap. So sorry that that didn't live up to the hype. I really do appreciate these chapter-by-chapter reviews, though, since they help me identify the weak points in my writing, and improve from then on. Hopefully this one was better. Also, yeah, the Panther Dancer thing was me having a stupid moment. I'll probably go back and fix that at some point, but for now, here's Yuto VS Sergey.**


	24. Devil

Phantom's Requiem

Chapter 24

Devil

"Fufufu... Welcome, Yuto," his doppelganger greeted, chillingly.

"Who are you?! Where are we?!" Yuto cried.

"Fufufu... This is my domain. I brought you here because... well... you need me," he laughed. "Speaking of which... do you like it? I made sure to make it appear exactly the same as you remember it."

"What do you mean 'I need you?' I don't even know who you are! So, answer me!"

The stranger vanished for a moment, reappearing upside down, walking on thin air in front of Yuto. "Can't you tell? I am you and you are me. I'm your darkness, given life. You've been seeing me a lot more recently, haven't you? Those dreams have haunted you, haven't they? You couldn't escape my gaze, could you? Or my card..." He questioned.

"Even if I did believe any of that, you still haven't given me a name, or anything."

"I can't tell if you're stupid or just not paying attention," he sighed. "It's Yuto, obviously. Though, if you really want me to use another name that badly, just call me 'S.'"

"'S?' Why 'S?'" Yuto inquired.

"It doesn't matter. Regardless, you must be wondering how I brought you here. It's simple. Everything you see here is my domain."

"Your domain?" The boy raised an eyebrow, skeptically.

"Yes. Here, time, space, mass... I control them all. This is different from say, one of your dreams. This place exists within the depths of your soul. Do you know what it's like to stay here for years? Here, in the endless darkness?" S smiled.

"Enlighten me," Yuto replied, suspiciously.

"It's hell. A painful, lonely existence. Maybe you should experience it for a while," he grinned, walking towards Yuto. Dark chains shot out of the ground, wrapping around his victim.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?!" Yuto yelled, angrily.

"You talk too much sometimes. I'm going to end your little problem. Just stay here for a bit. Ciao."

* * *

"Yuto has yet to start his turn! He has three minutes remaining until-" Melissa began, only to be cut off by manic laughter, followed by a malicious voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen! For one night only, you'll have a chance to experience the greatest show on earth! Now, let's begin! It's my turn!"

_**Turn 4: S**_

_**S LP/Hand: 1000/4**_

_**Sergey LP/Hand: 4000/0**_

"Draw! Using my Scale 1 Stargazer Magician, and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale! Pendulum Summon! Pendulum Summon! Gather at my side, my servant! Be reborn, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

"You really are desperate! That dragon can't scratch Geo Grasha!" Sergey laughed.

"It's not going to. I activate the Spell card, Overlord Form!"

_**Overlord Form**_

_**Normal Spell**_

_**Target a DARK Dragon Xyz monster you control; Special Summon, from your Extra Deck, one DARK Dragon Xyz monster with the same Rank, by using it as the material. This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. During the Draw Phase, if this card in in your GY, you can add it to your hand, but you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Xyz monsters.**_

"I use Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon as the material for an Xyz Summon! Dragon with eyes of rage, inherit the soul of the ruler, and purify all that exists in a flash of light! Rank 7 Xyz Summon! The Supreme King Dark Dragon – Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon – Overload! Next, I activate a Continuous Spell! Hollow Rebirth! Then I activate Overload's effect! Once per turn, I detach a material from this card, and destroy all other monsters on the field! In addition, my opponent takes damage equal to the highest ATK among those monsters! The only other monster is on the field is Geo Grasha! So, perish! _Dark Purge_!" The energy between the dragon's wings began to crackle as they sky turned black, covering it in violet electricity, much like Dark Rebellion, and bolts of purple lightning rained down from the sky, striking the ground and Geo Grasha.

_**Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon – Overload**_

_**Rank 7**_

_**PS: 4**_

_**DARK**_

_**2 Level 7 Dragon-type monsters**_

_**ATK: 3000**_

_**DEF: 2500**_

_**[Dragon / Xyz / Pendulum / Effect]**_

_**Pendulum Effect**_

_**Once per turn: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Rebellion" or "The Phantom Knights" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck, using this card as material (this is treated as an Xyz Summon), then you can attach 1 card from your Pendulum Zone to it as material.**_

_**Monster Effect**_

_**If you can Pendulum Summon Level 7, you can Pendulum Summon this face-up card in your Extra Deck. Once per turn: You can detach one material from this card, then destroy all other monsters on the field, then your opponent takes damage equal to the highest ATK among those destroyed monsters. This card that was Xyz Summoned can make a second and third attack during each Battle Phase. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone.**_

_**Sergey LP: 4000 – 0 = 4000**_

"Don't worry. As long as my Hollow Rebirth is on the field, you take no damage. You'll just suffer. Rebirth's effect! I Special Summon a monster that was destroyed this turn to your field, but its ATK becomes 0, and its effects are negated. Now, I battle! Overload attacks Geo Grasha! _Rebellion Burst – Strike Overload_!"

_**Sergey LP: 4000 – 0 = 4000**_

"But, since Geo Grasha can't be destroyed, and you take no damage, I might as well put those extra attacks to good use! Overload attacks a second time!"

_**Sergey LP: 4000 – 0 = 4000**_

"And now it attacks a third time!"

_**Sergey LP: 4000 – 0 = 4000**_

With every attack, Sergey was being struck by debris kicked up from the dragon charging across the track to skewer Geo Grasha, leaving him injured.

"Fufufu... And now it's over. I activate the effect of-"

"_Get... out... Stop interfering..." _S felt Yuto attempting to take control of his body back.

"So my time's up, hm? That's alright. After all, at the end of this turn, we win or lose. No exceptions." The crazed smile faded from Yuto's face as his eyes shifted back to their normal onyx color.

"What are you talking about? In case you didn't notice, we did no damage thanks to you."

"_If that's what you think, then take a look at the mark on Geo Grasha's chest."_

"What?" Yuto's eyes widened, as he saw what resembled a large vein over Geo Grasha's heart, pulsating as though it were about to explode.

"_That pulse is Hollow Rebirth. It negates all damage the opponent takes, and then, well... Just have a look at the card."_

_**Hollow Rebirth**_

_**Continuous Spell**_

_**Negate all damage your opponent would take while this card is on the field. Once, while this card is on the field; You can target a monster in your opponent's GY that was sent there this turn, Special Summon it to its owner's side of the field. If this card is on the field at the start of your opponent's next turn, you lose LP, equal to the damage that was negated by this card's effect. During the End Phase, you can destroy this card, then your opponent loses LP, equal to the damage that was negated by this card's effect. If this card is destroyed, except by its own effect, the player that destroyed it loses 4000 LP.**_

"_For reference, Hollow Rebirth negated 3000 from Overload's effect destroying Geo Grasha the first time with its effect, then 3000 additional damage from each of the three consecutive attacks. That's 12000 damage. Which is all of your LP, with 11000 to spare. So you either destroy it with its effect, or you lose. This duel ends this turn. Oh, and don't think you can destroy it to try and win more 'honorably' or anything like that. You'll lose 4000 LP instantly if you try it. So, which will it be? Will you destroy the card and finish off Sergey, or will you take the damage yourself? Those are your only choices."_

"I... end my turn. Then, at the End Phase, I destroy Hollow Rebirth, and inflict damage equal to what was negated with its effect! Sergey takes 12000 damage!"

"_Yuto! Don't do it! What's the point in winning like this?! Is this how you wanted it to end?" _Yuya cried, eyes brimming with tears.

"_No... It's just how it has to end. Sorry, but there won't be any smiles at the end of this duel, Yuya,"_ S replied, grinning.

"Disappear!" The vein on Grasha's chest detonated, blanketing the field in darkness. When the smoke cleared, Sergey was lying on his side unconscious, D-Wheel on top of him, Yuto riding forward victorious.

_**Sergey LP: 4000 – 12000 = 0**_

Stepping off of the vehicle, Yuto staggered toward the exit of the Duel Palace, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake, as the track has been almost entirely demolished at the end of the duel.

Arriving in his room, Yuto collapsed onto the bed and, completely sapped of energy, fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"_Hey. I've seen you around here before, but you never play with the rest of us. How come?" Lifting his head, a young boy sitting alone on the swingset, wearing a baggy black shirt and shorts, saw a green-haired girl with a red ribbon in her hair and a stout, midnight-blue-haired boy with a red cap and yellow bang in front, both around his age, standing in front of him, hands behind her back._

"_... I didn't want to bother anyone. I thought you wouldn't like it if I came up to you and broke up the games you were playing," he muttered, hanging his head._

"_Don't worry about it! C'mon, it'll be fun!" The girl insisted, grabbing his hands in hers._

"_...?"_

"_Oh, I almost forgot! What's your name?"_

"_... Yuto. Yuto Tsukasa."_

"_It's nice to meet you, Yuto! I'm Kotori, and this is Tetsuo! Let's go, I bet everyone can't wait to meet you!"_

'_... Maybe I'm not so unwanted, after all,' he thought, smiling._

* * *

**Review Response Corner**

_Ulrich362's Review: Eh... it's not the worst thing in the world and like I said ultimately Yuri probably would capture Serena either way. As for this chapter though... interesting is one way to put it. Yuto giving Sam Castel wasn't something I expected but it does make sense. On the other hand I'm pretty sure Sergey needed monsters to be on the field for Harmonic Synchro Fusion but considering he can summon both materials in one turn anyway the end result of that turn would be the same. Yuto's unfortunately in a very bad spot so unless... actually would you go that route? If you're going that direction already then all I can say is Sergey is going to get what he deserves and then some. Interesting chapter, looking forwards to the update._

**Well, now that this chapter's out, you can draw your own conclusions as whether or not I went that route. No spoiling who S is, if you figured it out, though. And before you ask, yes, the name does have significance. It wasn't randomly chosen or anything like that. I'll let you figure out what it stands for. Should be kinda obvious, given the eye color he has, honestly. Regardless, the update's here.**

_YunoYudu97's Review: __Oh wow... I'm hooked! Can't wait for the next AMAZING installment._

**Thanks! The next chapter's here.**


	25. Bygone

Phantom's Requiem

Chapter 25

Bygone

_Three years had passed since the first meeting between, Yuto, Kotori, and Tetsuo that day on the playground. During that time, the trio had quickly become inseparable. On the way to Heartland Elementary one morning, however, they ran some rather... colorful individuals._

"_Outta the way! I can't stop!" A panicked voice came from above them as they were halfway down the stairs. 9-year old Yuto barely had any time to turn around before an orange blur rammed into him and lay both of them flat on the ground._

"_Yuto! Are you okay?!" Kotori cried from on the stairwell._

"_M'fne. Jussalittle woozy," he slurred. Trying to sit up, he tried to push whatever had sent him tumbling down onto the pavement off of him._

_Jolting up in shock, the perpetrator began sputtering out frantic apologies. "I'm sorry, I didn't... I mean, I didn't see where I was goi- I mean... I only had the best of intentions!"_

_Eyes finally focusing, Yuto could make out the figure of his assailant... Wait, was that the correct use of that word, he wondered? He decided that it probably didn't matter. No one could hear his internal monologues to begin with. Regardless, the boy wore a white Heartland Elementary school uniform. It was a short navy blazer with a white sleeveless shirt under it, plus blue shorts, meaning he was also a student. He had purple eyes and seemed to be around Yuto's age. His hair was the most bizarre thing, though. It was orange and sort of reminded him of a carrot._

"_Sorry, I was in a rush! We're already late, right?" He asked._

"_Um, no? At the rate we were going, we would've been 10 minutes early," Kotori answered._

"_Oh. Sorry for the trouble, then," the stranger replied, cheeks red with embarrassment. "Speaking of being late, though, were you? Your blazer's open."_

"_No, I just like it this way," Yuto responded._

"_There you are, Rei!" A feminine voice called from the top of the stairs. A young girl with blue hair and another boy, this one with hair that reminded Yuto of an octopus, came into view._

"_Friends of yours?" He inquired of the redhead._

"_Yeah, my name's Rei Shingetsu. The two up there are Ryoga and Rio Kamishiro. I kinda left them behind this one time," he explained, sheepishly._

"_One time?! You do this every day, Rei!" Rio scolded._

"_I have to! You guys never want to take my shortcuts!" Rei shouted. Ryoga just groaned in response. This was going to be Monday all over again if he didn't put a stop to it._

"_Look, Rei. I get what you're trying to do, but your 'shortcuts' are more likely to get us killed than to school."_

"_... Fine. You win, Ryoga," the carrot-top sighed._

"_Hey, guys, I hate to interrupt, but we'll be late if we don't hurry. It's already been 7 minutes," Tetsuo interjected._

"_Shoot! I completely forgot!" Yuto exclaimed. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Race you!" He yelled, running off._

"_Hey, that's cheating! You didn't even give a signal!" Kotori puffed, annoyed._

"_All's fair in love and war, and this is war!" He retorted._

"_You're on!" Shingetsu cried, as the six of them dashed off toward the complex._

* * *

"_What are you doing here, Kaito?" A now eleven-year old Yuto asked, taking a seat on the hill overlooking the ocean next to the Clover Branch's top duelist._

"_Just relaxing, why?"_

"_I was just wondering."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Hey, Kaito," Yuto began, after what felt like an eternity of silence._

"_Hm?"_

"_Did you ever have any siblings?"_

"_Yeah. I had one, when I was little, but... he died early on."_

"_Oh. I see," he replied, dejectedly._

"_Where did that come from?"_

"_I just wanted to know what it would feel like."_

"_Why didn't you just ask Ryoga?" Kaito questioned._

"_He's not as approachable as you are," he said, only half-joking, which earned a chuckle from the blonde._

"_Maybe you have a point, Yuto," he laughed._

* * *

"_Yuto! You made it!" Kotori called from the bench near the playground._

"_Kotori! What did you need?" Yuto asked._

"_Have a seat," she motioned. After he had done as instructed, she began to speak. "It's already been five years since then, hasn't it?"_

"_Since we met?"_

"_Yeah! I'm glad you remembered!"_

"_I'm surprised I did. Whenever I think of you, I always think of all the fun we've had. I've almost completely forgotten what things were like before you and Tetsuo."_

"_It makes me happy to hear that. Listen, Yuto. There's something I need to ask you."_

"_Go ahead."_

_Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself. "Yuto... do you lo-"_

* * *

Eyes blinking tiredly, Yuto awoke to find himself slumped over the side of his bed as memories of before flooded into his mind.

"_You're awake. I was worried," _Yuya spoke, appearing next to him.

"I'm... fine," he responded, hesitantly. Picking up his Duel Disk, he called Reiji Akaba.

"What happened out there?" Reiji questioned, blank-faced as ever.

"I'm not entirely sure, to be honest. That's not why I called, though. I wanted to let you know that I'm leaving Synchro."

"Why?"

"It feels like the longer I stay here, the more of a liability I become. I'm going to stay for the rest of the second round in case anything happens, but after that I'm going to check in on the Resistance in Xyz. Then, I'm going to end this."

"I'll let the other Lancers know immedi-"

"No... I don't want to see anyone else get hurt."

"... I see... The best of luck, then."

As Reiji hung up, Yuto was free to ponder his situation. Little did he know, all of the pieces were falling into place. Supremacy would soon reign.

* * *

**Review Response Corner**

_Ulrich362's Review: Huh... that was... not at all what I was expecting but then again it still could be. That Hollow Rebirth card is admittedly... it's kind of overpowered to be honest. I guess Sergey got what he deserved but honestly I'm not sure that was a good outcome for the match. As for who S is... yeah I have a pretty good idea about his true identity. I am a bit curious what's going to happen now though I have a feeling it won't be good whatever it is. Interesting chapter, looking forward to the update._

**On the topic of Hollow Rebirth... I completely agree about it being overpowered. Actually, depending on how I decide to script a later duel this might be its only appearance. That level of brokenness kinda makes sense though, at least to me, because S... Well, you know. And well, yeah, the final showdown is fast approaching. I have something special in mind for Yugo, though.**


	26. Chase

Phantom's Requiem

Chapter 26

Chase

"Gyah!" S cried out in pain and frustration, clutching his chest. He had retreated into Yuto's subconscious following the duel with Sergey, and was currently cursing himself for getting carried away. "Bringing out a dragon that draws out so much of my power like that, and in this form, no less... What was I thinking?! Shit!" he exclaimed, slamming his fist into a wall in his reconstruction of a large city.

Raising his head, it became clear that parts of his hair had shifted in color. The three rightmost spikes in the front row had turned a pale green, and the four spikes on the same side in the back had turned a light gray. In addition, his right eyebrow had also turned gray, matching his hair, however, the rest of his appearance was unchanged. "Looks like keeping up this façade just got a whole lot harder." Sighing, he ran his hand through the sickly green parts of his hair. "Calm down. At least it's almost time. Heh, who would've thought Akaba would end up being at fault twice?" As he began to leave, he walked by a large dueling arena. Reading the poster on the wall, he smiled.

"_Tonight, 7 P.M., Union Stadium - The world's greatest Entertainment Duelist, Zarc, with the Four Heavenly Dragons! Be there!"_

"That duel always was my favorite. I still remember it like it was yesterday. I haven't seen it in a while, though. Must've forgotten to record it... Oh, well, at least I get to see it again in person soon," he remarked, fading from view.

However, on his way out, he failed to notice a billboard on the other side of the street.

"_Tomorrow night at 7 P.M. - Akaba City theater puts on its greatest production to date! 'The Tragedy of the Supreme King Dragon!', starring Ray Akaba!"_

* * *

"Melissa Claire reporting on the second round of the Friendship Cup! Two of the three matches in the round have already concluded! In the first, we saw Yuto, a previously unknown Duelist, ruthlessly defeat the Duelist Crusher Sergey Volkov, and in the second we saw Shun Kurosaki eliminate Shinji Weber in a hard-fought match! The upcoming match is the last one in this round! Yugo VS Yuzu Hiiragi! Here they come now!"

Yugo began to speak to the pinkette as they pulled up to the starting line, helmet in hand. "Hey, Yuzu! It's nothing personal, but I'm gonna win! I still have to beat Jack and win the Friendship Cup! So that means I have to beat you, Yuto and Shun, too," he proclaimed, grinning.

"We'll see about that!"

"Don't forget that I have two dragons now!"

"I won't. Now, let's go!"

"You're on! Speed World Neo!"

"_ERROR!"_

"Uh... I said, Speed World Neo!" Yugo exclaimed, bewildered.

"_ERROR!"_

"What's going on?! It usually works just fine!" he shouted, sweating nervously.

"You know that it's Crossover Acceleration, right?" Yuzu asked.

"What?! Why didn't anyone tell me that?!"

"Didn't you watch the other matches?! On top of that, you used it when against you dueled Shingo! You're even worse than Yuya!"

"Of course, I watched them! I just don't really care about that stuff. By the way... who's Shingo?"

"Just try it, please," she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Alright, here goes! Crossover Acceleration!"

"_Action Field: Crossover Acceleration."_

"Finally! Let's go! 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"**Riding... Duel!"**

"The first attack always wins! I'm starting off!"

_**Turn 1: Yugo**_

_**Yugo LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Yuzu LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

"Speedroid Terrortop Summoned! I can Special Summon this monster if I control no cards! Then I can Special Summon Speedroid Taketomborg from my hand since I control a WIND monster! Then, I Normal Summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice! Riding on fleet wings, deliver divine speed and illuminate Heaven and Earth! Come forth! Level 7 Synchro Summons! Clear Wing Fast Dragon!"

_**Clear Wing Fast Dragon**_

_**Level 7**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner Monsters**_

_**ATK: 2500**_

_**DEF: 2000**_

_**[ Dragon / Synchro / Effect]**_

_**Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target a monster your opponent controls, negate that target's effects, also its ATK becomes 0.**_

"I set a card face-down! Turn end!"

_**Turn 2: Yuzu**_

_**Yugo LP/Hand: 4000/3**_

_**Yuzu LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

"I draw! I activate Polymerization! I fuse Solo the Melodious Songstress in my hand with Canon the Melodious Diva and Mozarta, the Melodious Maestra! Supreme prodigy! Noble resonance! The flutter of angel wings! By the guidance of the baton, assemble your power. Fusion Summon! Now on stage, the song of passion! Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir!"

_**Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir**_

_**Level 7**_

_**1 "Melodious Songstress" monster + 1+ "Melodious" monsters**_

_**ATK: 1900**_

_**DEF: 2000**_

_**This card gains 300 ATK for each Fusion Material used for this card's Summon. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase.**_

"Prima gains 300 ATK for each Fusion material used! Since, I used 3, her ATK rises to 2800! Now I battle! Bloom Prima attacks Fast Dragon!"

"Just what I was waiting for!" Yugo smirked. "Fast Dragon's effect! I negate the effect of an opponent's monster, then its ATK becomes 0!"

"I activate an Action Spell: Miracle! Destruction by this battle is negated, and the damage is halved!"

_**Yuzu LP: 4000 – 1250 = 3750**_

"Action Spell? Is that what the cards on the track are called? Well, you can keep 'em! I won't need any! My Clear Wings are all I need to win!"

"Then prove it! I end my turn with a face-down!"

_**Turn 3: Yugo**_

_**Yugo LP/Hand: 4000/2**_

_**Yuzu LP/Hand: 2750/1**_

As Yugo placed his fingers over his deck, he felt Clear Wing calling out to him from. "I know. It won't be much longer. Draw! I summon Double Yoyo! That lets me Special Summon Taketomborg from my Graveyard! I activate a Spell Card! Flash Synchro! I banish two 'Speedroid' monsters from the field, then Special Summon a 'Clear Wing' or 'Hi-Speedroid' monster from my Extra Deck, whose level equal their total levels! But in exchange for not needing a Tuner, this isn't treated as a Synchro Summon."

_**Flash Synchro**_

_**Normal Spell**_

_**Banish two "Speedroid" monsters you control, then Special Summon, from your Extra Deck, a "Clear Wing" or "Hi-Speedroid" Synchro monster whose level equals their total levels (this is not treated as a Synchro Summon).**_

"I banish Double Yoyo and Taketomborg! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

_**Clear Wing Synchro Dragon**_

_**Level 7**_

_**WIND**_

_**1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuners**_

_**ATK: 2500**_

_**DEF: 2500**_

_**During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn.**_

"Battle! I attack Bloom Prima with Fast Dragon, and use my Dragon's effect to reduce Prima's ATK to 0!"

_**Bloom Prima ATK: 2800 - 0**_

"I activate Pianissimo! It prevents your Fast Dragon from being destroyed by battle this turn, but it also drops it ATK to 100!"

_**Fast Dragon ATK: 2500 - 100**_

_**Yuzu LP: 2750 – 100 = 2650**_

"Not bad! But can you out Clear Wing's attack?! _Whirlwind Hell Diving Slasher_!"

_**Yuzu LP: 2650 – 2500 = 150**_

"That ends my turn!"

_**Turn 4: Yuzu**_

_**Yugo LP/Hand: 4000/1**_

_**Yuzu LP/Hand: 150/1**_

"I draw! I can't do much this turn. I set one monster face-down, plus a card in the Spell and Trap Zone."

_**Turn 5: Yugo**_

_**Yugo LP/Hand: 4000/1**_

_**Yuzu LP/Hand: 150/0**_

As the two pulled back into the partially-repaired Duel Palace for the finish line, Yugo noticed something out of the corner of his eye. There, standing on top of the stadium's walls, was Yuri, sneering. He threw the Synchro user a blank card with writing on it, its contents causing Yugo to glower.

"I surrender," he said, quietly.

"Wha- Yugo? What's the matter?" Yuzu asked, concerned.

"Something came up. You win, Yuzu," he replied. Speeding off toward the City before Security arrived, he crushed the card in his hand and dropped it along the pathway.

"_Meet me in the abandoned subway, and I'll tell you where Rin is. In exchange, you have to hand Yuzu over. Deal?"_

* * *

"Let's go, Yuya."

"_Wh-where are we going, Yuto?"_

"Yugo wouldn't have just left like that. We're going to follow him from the skies," Yuto responded, placing the Phantom Knights' Spear on his Duel Disk. With a flick of his wrist, he sent it crashing through the window. Leaping out through the hole, he swapped it for Dark Rebellion, which caught him on its back. Taking off, he became a black blur in the night.

* * *

"Fufufu... So it begins..." S laughed from within Yuto's subconscious.

* * *

**With the start of this chapter, combined with my previous hints, I'm pretty sure S's identity is abundantly clear at this point. Either way, Review Response Corner time.**

_Ulrich362's Review (Sent via PM due to FFN being annoying): __Wait a second, the final showdown already? That's a switch, it makes me wonder just what you have planned. Anyway, interesting flashbacks and it's definitely nice to know Yuto was friends with so many people. Kotori, Tetsuo, Rei, Rio, Ryoga, Kite... then again things seem to have not ended very well and that last flashback. Were Yuto and Kotori dating before the invasion? It sounds like they might have been, though with Yuto leaving Synchro... I have a bad feeling about all of this. Interesting chapter, looking forward to the update and what you have planned for Yugo._

**The Xyz arc is still going to be really short, but I'm not bloating the Academia one with the Battle Beast or Captain Solo or anything like that, so, yeah. One of the reasons the flashbacks are there is because of just how little we saw of Heartland pre-invasion, so I'm taking an opportunity to flesh it out while also making sure not to screw up anything that was already established in canon. As for Yuto and Kotori, well... you'll just have to see whether or not that was a red herring. Yugo's thing is next chapter.**


	27. Departure

Phantom's Requiem

Chapter 27

Departure

"Yugo wouldn't have just left like that. We're going to follow him from the skies," Yuto said, placing the Phantom Knights' Spear on his Duel Disk. With a flick of his wrist, he sent it crashing through the window. Leaping out through the hole, he swapped it for Dark Rebellion, which caught him on its back. Taking off, he became a black blur in the night.

* * *

"Fufufu... so, it begins... I wonder what that fool Akaba thought the outcome of sending a piece of me across dimensions would be..." S chuckled to himself, sitting atop one of the buildings in his illusory metropolis, cars racing by below. "I bet it was something idealistic. Maybe he thought that I'd just _not _try to revive. Heh, or maybe it was to bring back that bitch Ray... That's probably what it was. Old fool never did know when to call it quits. All I know for sure is that it's going to be a hell of a reunion... I wonder which of my reincarnations will be the last one standing? Well, it doesn't really matter. No matter who wins, everyone loses. Leo had better have accounted for Zarc when he came up with his plan..." he laughed, walking on air, towards the horizon.

* * *

"Oh, so you made it?" Yuri grinned, eyeing his prey. "So, I guess now you want to know where Rin is... am I correct?"

"Cut the bullshit and tell me where she is!" Yugo threatened in response.

"Feisty, are we? That's fine... as long as you're willing to tell me where Yuzu Hiiragi is..."

"Yuzu is... Yuzu is..."

"It's alright if you can't do it... I'll just have to card Rin. I think that would make you talk."

"Keep your hands off of her, bastard!"

"Oh? I'm afraid I can't do that. The Professor needs the all four of them for the Arc Area Project. His goal is to unite all four dimensions."

"Then why the hell are you doing what he says?! You can't think that going around abducting people for no reason is okay!"

"An old friend helped me realize what I wanted in an encounter that didn't end well for her some time ago. She managed to escape before I could card her, though. All I want now is to stand alone as the strongest in every dimension. To do that, though... well... I'll have to card everyone in every dimension. Merging them makes it easier, don't you think?"

"Bastard!"

"Temper, temper. Well, it's clear that talking isn't going to get us anywhere. So, I think you know what comes next. So how about this? It's winner-take-all."

"Fine by me! Get ready to get your ass kicked!"

"**Duel!"**

"I'll let you have the first move. It's only fair after how badly you lost last time."

"Grr... Fine, then! My turn!"

_**Turn 1: Yugo**_

_**Yugo LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

_**Yuri LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

"First things first! I activate the Spell Card Clear Zone, which lets me use monsters I control to Synchro Summon two monsters simultaneously!"

_**Clear Zone**_

_**Normal Spell**_

_**During the turn this card was activated, you can Synchro Summon two WIND Dragon Synchro monsters simultaneously, by using monsters you control as materials for both monsters. At the end of the turn this card was activated, if you do not control a WIND Dragon Synchro monster, you cannot Synchro Summon while this card is in your Graveyard.**_

"I Summon Speedroid Terrortop, followed by Taketomborg! Then I Normal Summon Red-Eyed Dice!"

"The same opening play? I never saw _that _coming," Yuri snarked.

"Ignoring that, I Synchro Summon! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings! Illuminate Heaven and Earth with divine speed! Double Synchro Summons! Level 7! Descend, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Clear Wing Fast Dragon! I set one card face-down. Turn end!"

_**Turn 2: Yuri**_

_**Yugo LP/Hand: 4000/0**_

_**Yuri LP/Hand: 4000/5**_

"It's my turn! Draw! I summon Orphys Scorpio, and activate its effect! I discard Predaplant Cordyceps and Special Summon Aqautica Chameleon from my deck! I activate Polymerization! Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! Starving Venom's effect! It gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of your Dragons!"

_**Starving Venom ATK: 2800 + 5000 = 7800**_

"Starving Venom attacks your Synchro Dragon! Say goodbye!"

"Clear Wing Fast Dragon's effect! An opponent's monster has its effect negated, and its ATK becomes 0! So now you'll take all the damage!"

_**Starving Venom ATK: 7800 - 0**_

_**Yuri LP: 4000 – 2500 = 1500**_

"Starving Venom's effect! All of your Special Summoned monsters will be destroyed, and you'll take damage equal to their ATK!"

"I activate a Trap! Clear Wing! I banish a card with 'Clear' in its name from my Graveyard, and a monster I control can't be destroyed by battle or by card effects this turn! I banish Clear Zone and protect Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

"But your Fast Dragon will still be destroyed!"

_**Yugo LP: 4000 – 2500 = 1500**_

"And now we're even. I have to ask, though. Why protect a useless monster like that? If I bring Starving Venom back, you'll have lost a surefire way to win," Yuri asked, as Yugo got up while wiping the blood from his mouth.

"It's not something a bastard like you would understand. Clear Wing is my soul! I won't let you destroy it!"

"Then you can perish alongside it! Aquatica Chameleon's effect! When a monster that used this card as material is destroyed for the first time each turn, I can send a monster listed as one of its materials from my deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon that monster! Be reborn, Starving Venom! Starving Venom attacks Clear Wing!"

_**Yugo LP: 1500 – 300 = 1200**_

"Ready to give up yet?"

"In your dreams!"

"That's too bad. I set a card and end my turn."

"It's my turn! I dr-"

"_Yugo, that's enough!" _Yuto cried out, as he appeared on the scene.

"Hmm? Oh, it's you. This is getting a bit too crowded for me. Yugo, Rin is at the Western Tower. When you're ready, come to the Fusion Dimension and rescue her. Or you could settle things with me, if you so desire... I'll leave the choice up to you," Yuri announced as he vanished in a violet light.

"Dammit, why'd you have to interfere?! I was this close!" Yugo shouted at the new arrival.

"You can't beat him. Not alone."

"Just shut up! I can't stand that high-and-mighty attitude of yours! You're not the only one with more than one dragon anymore, so stop acting like it!"

"I never thought I was superior to you because I had more than one."

"Bullshit."

"Yugo, please trust me. You can't win alone. We have to take him on together."

"I get it. You don't think I can do it, do you? You don't think I have what it takes..."

"Yugo, I…"

"Well, count me out..."

"Yugo... what are you implying?"

"I'm leaving the Lancers. I'm going to do this on my own."

"And what if you lose? What then? That just makes him even more powerful."

"Why should I care? Academia isn't my problem."

"... What?"

"Why do you think that matters to me?"

"I... I thought we had the same goal."

"No... Defeating Academia is your goal. Saving Rin is all I've ever wanted to do. If you're going to keep me from doing that, then we're done. Don't try to follow me. From now on, if you get in my way, I won't hesitate to take you out," he warned. Climbing onto his D-Wheel, he activated the transporter on his Duel Disk. In a flash of light, he was gone.

Contacting Reiji on his own Duel Disk, Yuto began to speak. "Yugo's gone. He's gone to Academia..."

"I'll try to track the signal on his Duel Disk so we can follow him," Reiji responded.

"Don't... He doesn't want to be found. I'm calling to let you know that I'm going back to the Xyz Dimension for a while. I need to check in on the Resistance, but more than that, I need time to think."

"I understand. Take as long as you have to. Let's rendezvous in Fusion when you're ready."

"I understand. Transport: Heartland."

* * *

Appearing in the Fusion Dimension, Yugo was met with the sound of crashing waves. He could see the castle atop the rocks he was parked beneath. With the waves in his ears, he looked down at the Disk he was given upon joining the Lancers. Making his decision, he gritted his teeth and tightly gripped it in his hand. Leaning back, he threw it into the ocean, making a splash as it sank to the bottom.

"Now... it's time to rescue Rin. And then we can go home together."

* * *

Rin had grown rather bored during her time in captivity. Her daily routine consisted of nothing more than sleeping and hoping against hope that it would be the day that Yugo finally appeared to sweep her off her feet. That was how it was, no more and no less. Hearing footsteps approaching for the first time in what felt like forever, she bolted out of the bed, and ran to open the door. Her heart dropped when she saw the one standing on the other side.

"Y... you."

"Miss me, Rin?"

* * *

As Yuzu lay in bed that night, a dark shadow appeared in the room, looming over her.

"Sorry, Yuzu... This is the way it has to be."

* * *

_Ulrich362's Review: __... Um, well that happened. I'm a bit curious why S, or I guess since it's fairly obvious though I'll keep my mouth shut on that for the time being, wouldn't notice the other billboard considering how significant an event that would have been. It's also strange that this is all happening in Yuto's subconscious, do Yugo or Yuri have similar things happening to them? Probably not but it's still strange. As far as Yugo's match with Yuzu... I admit I forgot he had Fast Dragon though without that he'd probably have lost to Yuzu. If you're able mind if I ask something over a PM, if not fair enough. Either way things are going to get very intense in the next one... though I have a feeling that this is just the tip of the iceberg. Nice chapter, looking forward to the update._

**The reason S doesn't notice the billboard is symbolic. It's supposed to show how he doesn't view the En cards as a threat anymore after the creation of Pendulum Summoning. Also, no, it's just Yuto, due to having the most of Zarc's soul right now, at 50% compared to the 25% that Yugo and Yuri have each. Yep, all of the pieces are pretty much now in place. Also, there was a reference to Asuka this chapter, if you caught that.**


	28. Fate

Phantom's Requiem

Chapter 28

Fate

Yuto materialized in the Xyz Dimension, a large stairway in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he began the long trek up to the current hideout of the Resistance.

"_Home at last, and you don't even say anything?__" _S laughed.

"I don't remember allowing you to manifest," he responded.

"_You don't have to allow me to manifest to converse with me like you do with Yuya. Unlike him... I'm you.__"_

"Since you're here, you might as well make yourself useful."

"_What do you have in mind?__"_

"Were you the one who caused all those nightmares? Your eyes match the ones I always saw in them."

"_Heh, not likely. I'm the darkness in your heart. What would I stand to gain from you breaking you? At this point, I'm starting to think you really are stupid. If you go insane and kill yourself or something, I die with you, so what's the point? Honestly, do I need to drag you into my territory again?__"_

"If you say so..."

"_What? Don't you trust me?__"_

"No, I don't."

"_Well, remind me not to save your ass again.__"_

"We're here. This conversation is over."

"_That's fine. You know where to find me.__"_

Approaching the dojo-like complex, Yuto circled around to the side of the building and knocked on the door. "It's Yuto. I've returned from Standard."

The door, chain still in place, was cracked open, and his onyx made contact with a bespectacled blue eye on the inside of the building. As he heard frenzied rustling on the inside, the door unlatched, opening.

Walking inside, he was greeted by Allen Kozuki and Sayaka Sasayama, the latter of whom was the first to speak. "Yuto... did you find Ruri?"

"Not... not yet," he responded. Attempting to step forward, he fell to his knees. He felt lightheaded, as though he were about to collapse like he did after his match with Sergey. Rushing to his side, Sayaka put a hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up," she stated, worriedly.

"I'm... I'm fi-" Yuto was unable to finish his sentence as everything went dark.

* * *

"_Listen, Yuto. There's something I need to ask you."_

"_Go ahead."_

_Taking a deep breath, Kotori prepared herself. "Yuto... do you love me?"_

"_..."_

"_Yuto?"_

"_There's someone else."_

_As his friend was about to speak, the image began distorting. He now found himself in the middle of a destroyed city, a large tower floating high above him. Moving his foot, he realized that he was no longer on solid ground. To his horror, he was standing atop a mountain of corpses, many of them his closest friends. Shun, Kotori, Sayaka, Allen, Cat-chan, Kaito, Ryoga, Tetsuo... everyone. Falling on his hands and knees, he began trying to shake them awake, refusing to believe that they were truly dead. It was then that he began to hear whispers in the wind._

"_You did this..."_

"_You destroyed this place..."_

"_You killed them all..."_

"_This is your hell..."_

"_You sacrificed hundreds for one..."_

"_You sacrificed millions for power..."_

"_You are a murderer..."_

"_You caused this..."_

"_It's time to repent..."_

"_Zarc..."_

"_You are Zarc..."_

"_No! I... I'm not... I didn't..."_

"_It's time to repent..."_

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_It's time to repent, Zarc..."_

"_I'm not Zarc!" he cried, as they began to manifest into ghostly apparitions, grabbing at his clothing. The ground began to erupt, a large crevasse appearing in the soil, fire brimming inside of it. As they were about to drag him down into the flames, a large black and green dragon appeared in the sky above him, as time seemed to freeze around them._

"_Not yet," it spoke. "There's something you still need to do. You haven't forgotten, have you?"_

"_Forgotten?"_

"_Your purpose. You must become one. It is your fate."_

"_My fate?"_

"_Yes. And there is nothing you can do to resist it. Destiny has already begun to move. All you need now is to seek out the two that remain."_

"_Two that remain?"_

"_There are two which you must still become one with. The destiny of one is at an end. White light gives way to violet poison. In the death of a cursed god, four lives began. Do not forget, those four are closer to hell than anyone, and excel at making its power their own. However, in exchange for this power, they will lose themselves within the darkness. You are one of them. Your life began amidst death."_

"_What if I don't embrace this hell?"_

"_Hahaha," it chuckled. "That has long since been out of your control."_

* * *

"Yuri..." Rin mumbled, fear in her eyes.

"I'm glad you remember me. I'm here to make a deal with you," he grinned. "Yugo is on his way here, and I want to wait here for him. As for what's in it for you, if he agrees to my demands, I'll let both of you go, and that'll be the end of that."

"Demands?"

"Oh, it's simple, really. It's just-" Before Yuri could finish, however, the door burst open, Yugo standing on the other side of it. "Perfect timing."

"I warned you to keep your hands off of Rin," he growled.

"And I did. We were just waiting for you to arrive. Now, I want to trade."

"Trade? Trade what?!"

"Not much. You can have Rin and leave, but in exchange, give me your Clear Wing Synchro Dragon."

"Wh... what?"

"Didn't you hear me? Clear Wing in exchange for Rin."

"I..."

"Oh, so you're telling me that you value your card more than her?"

"That's not it. Why do you even want it, anyway?"

"That's simple. Yuto has two of them, and once I take his, I'll be able to fulfill my goal of carding everyone in every dimension. I'll have all four Dragons, and then I'll truly be the strongest. So, which will it be? Clear Wing or Rin?" he asked, licking his lips.

* * *

Snapping awake, Yuto attempted to sit up. It was pitch-black inside the hideout, and he could barely remember anything that was in his dream, just bits and pieces. Four lives that began from death, that they were closer to hell than anyone, the name Zarc. He tried racking his brain for answers, only to come up empty. His throat was burning, his limbs were weak, and, before he knew it, everything had gone dark again.

He awoke again early that morning. Trying to stand, he placed his hand on the wall to support his weight, only to realize that the weakness he had felt before was gone.

"What's going on with me?" he asked, knowing that he would receive no answer.

* * *

"_Fufufu... So, three becomes two. Whether it's Yugo or Yuri, one of them will be absorbed. It's almost time for Zarc to make his comeback,_" he laughed to himself. "_I can't help but wonder if Yuto's made the connection yet. He suspects me of being involved in his nightmares, though. And, well... he's not wrong._"

* * *

_Ulrich362's Review: __Well I suppose that makes sense regarding S. As for it just being Yuto due to him having more of Zarc's soul in him than Yugo or Yuri... fair enough. as far as the duel is concerned, I'm not sure I would agree with Yuto there. Given the field as it stood I would honestly say Yugo not only could have won but he probably would have pulled off a victory. Yes his hand was empty but with only Starving Venom in play Yugo could have pulled it off. It feels kind of like a forced loss due to plot which, ok fair enough things might be interesting because of this but it still feels a bit forced. Yuri's meeting with Rin can't be good though, and as for what's happening to Yuzu, things are getting much, much worse for everyone. As far as Yuto is concerned someone in Heartland better snap him out of out. Decent enough chapter, looking forward to the update._

**Well, I have good news. The real grudge match is next chapter, but you already knew that, huh? As for what happened with Yuzu, well... all of Ray's reincarnations are now in or going to be in Fusion, with Zarc's not far behind, so you know what that means.**


End file.
